Heredero
by entropia86
Summary: Mi nombre es Phill y antes de caer en las manos de la muerte tomé mi decisión: Pedirle a mi buen amigo Caspian, sailor Neptuno, que busque al futuro sailor Urano. Hubiese deseado ser yo pero nunca quise que mi retoño fuera del matrimonio fuera masacrado por esta sociedad llena de banalidad y desprecio. Deseo que mi hijo sea más valiente que este viejo moribundo.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi.

Heredero.

- Amigo, hermano, mi benevolente compañero de armas se que te llame repentinamente y sin ningún tipo de invitación cortes, mañana mi esposa seguro que me recordará las normas y reglas de etiqueta que un soberano debe de llevar sin ningún pretexto.

El hombre de los ojos verdes se acomodo con algo de molestia en la cama, está desde semanas que ha sido su descanso y prisión, no necesitaba esposas que le ataran sino que ya su cuerpo andaba exigiéndole factura de vencimiento. Su rostro adolorido, cabizbajo y pálido intento dibujar la minima expresión de sonrisa al ver a su amigo sentado a su lado, en esa silla en la cual su esposa muy pocas veces se sentaba, menos veces que el médico de cabecera, sin embargo no podía exigirle nada, ella era la cabeza de familia desde el momento que acepto nupcias con esa belleza de cabellos negros.

- No debes de decir más, amigo mío, tú sabes que no necesitamos invitaciones para vernos, ya somos como hermanos y por ende familía- el hombre robusto de cabellera aquamarina beso sin motivo alguno la mano que descansaba en el pecho del enfermo- Ahora dime por qué me hiciste llamar tan repentinamente, hasta hiciste que nadie más se enterara de esta conversación. Se que Elena está con la Reina…. Porque mi esposa y mi hija están en la quinta celebración dedicada a la pequeña princesa.

El hombre postrado en la cama sonrió de forma picara, un gesto que era muy común en el, el otro de cabellos aquamarinos se contagió con ese mismo gesto era como sí ambos sabían que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal.

- Espero que ambas no piensen mal de nosotros, como cuando eramos jovenes- los ojos verdes brillaron ante tal comentario a la vez que miraba el como sú amigo se acomodaba a su gusto en la silla-

- Ellas siempre han sido así, no podremos cambiarlas, por suerte mi pequeña ha heredado mi personalidad mezclada con el buen gusto de mi esposa- se acomodo los cabellos que estaban atados en una trenza cómo era costumbre de su familia la coquetería se mantenía ante la adversidad de la edad-

El de cabellos aquamarinos le costaba mantener su mirada sobre su mejor amigo hasta que noto la incomodidad que surcaba en los ojos verdes del hombre que comenzó a tocer debido a su enfermedad que cada día que pasaba lo consumía cada vez más. "Piel y huesos dónde antes existían músculos" ese fue el pensamiento que nació en el momento en qué entró en esa habitación pintada de blanco. Se había negado de usar el barbijo porque sabía que su amigo no le iba a dejar entrar si lo veía con el puesto.

Tengo un favor que pedirte y será el último…. – sus labios resecos se movieron con lentitud cómo si buscara la forma de decir todo lo que guardaba dentro con tan sólo unas cuantas palabras-

- Vas a reponerte hermano, todos los mejores médicos están trabajando para que vuelvas a tu puesto- replico con rapidez sin poder hacerse la idea de escuchar esa palabra que tanto dolia-

La mano del anillo fue a parar a la mano del que estaba intentando no mostrarse adolorido por la realidad.

- Tú me conoces, sólo he tenido dos amores en está vida de la cual estoy orgulloso de haberla recorrido- una tos seca salida de su garganta hizo eco en toda la habitación haciendo que la posición de su mano quedará bajo de la fuerte palma de su amigo- necesito que vayas por alguien por el heredero único e ilegitimo…

La mano fue apartada con brusquedad a la vez que se levantaba de la silla con gesto de sorpresa.

- No me digas que….

- Silencio, te lo pido no me juzgues… ambos ya recibimos el castigo de cada uno, ella se volvió una renegada y traidora de su reino y yo bueno tú sabes que Elena, mi esposa, me ha acusado de no poder darle un heredero del reino….

El enfermo intento respirar con calma ya que en esa conversación había acabado con su oxigeno, sus pulmones volvieron a la normalidad mientras que notaba que la inmutabilidad que siempre había existido en la apariencia de su amigo se había caído a pedazos. Sus manos se juntaron en el pecho y extrajo de debajo de su camisa una vieja carta amarillenta del interior. La tomo con fuerza como sí peleara consigo mismo a la hora de entregar su tesoro mejor guardado.

- Quiero…. Mejor te exijo que me pagues los favores que he hecho y las veces en la que te salve la vida de está forma. Se que cuando lo traigas yo no estaré en este mundo, y la Reina me prometió que la búsqueda del protector se iba a posponer un año después de mi muerte.\

Cuando escuchó esas palabras el hombre de la cabellera asintió con la cabeza y tomo el tesoro de su amigo, sabía lo que significaba no tener un heredero….

- Sailor Urano… te prometo que lo encontraré y lo volveré un digno hijo tuyo…

La sonrisa agradecida de su hermano de armas fue suficiente como una respuesta y una despedida. Desde ese día debía de cumplir una última promesa. Leyo la carta y recordó a la segunda persona que su amigo había tenido…. Una dulce joven que se encargaba del jardín cuyos cabellos rubios podían asemejarse a los rayos solares…


	2. La fruta nunca cae tan lejos del árbol

**1 Capítulo. La fruta nunca cae tan lejos del árbol.**

**Parte Uno: el valor de la información**.\

Una semana de viaje para llegar al reino de la arena, muchos favores pedidos a cambio de promesas que iba a cumplirlas apenas acabará con el objetivo del viaje. Ropas desaliñadas llenas de arena que se pegaron a la piel apenas arribo el tren del mediodía. Una tela blanca escondía sus cabellos aquamarinos de la mirada de los curiosos y por supuesto enemigos del reino de Cristal.

_- " Vas a ir al reino de la arena dónde no existe soberano mas allá de la propia arena que dictamina quien vive y quién muere?- una mujer aún vestida de gala recriminaba a su esposo mientras se iba sacando con cuidado y lentitud las alhajas color turquesa de su cuello y orejas- Esposo mío, has perdido la cordura?- las manos suaves acostumbradas a tocar el violín acariciaron el rostro del hombre que mantenía su postura derecha dando a entender que su decisión ya había sido tomada y nadie se la iba a cambiar aunque sean posturas razonables-_

_- No me sucederá nada- beso la mano de su esposa con amor a la vez que veía como una pequeña de rizos color aquamarina intentaba esconderse detrás de la puerta semi cerrada sin darse cuenta que uno de sus rizos quedaba expuestos- Mi princesita- dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta para encontrarse con el rostro temeroso de la niña- Estabas escuchando?_

_La niña asintió con la cabeza y corrió apresuradamente a los brazos de sus padres que la recibieron con una sonrisa la cual sirvió para calmarla inmediatamente."_

Ahora, él estaba ahí escondiendo su apariencia, intentando no llamar la atención, cosa que a veces es complicado ya que su estatura, sus ojos y sus cabellos no eran fácilmente ocultables. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias, que llevaba en una maleta desgastada que encontró en una venta de segunda mano dejando la suya en su lugar, sus ojos percibieron el porque ese lugar no tenía dueño ni soberano, ni reglas… y no podía hablar sobre si había una costumbre. Las armas ilegales iban de mano en mano,mujeres algo desnudas paseaban por las calles de ese pueblo que había sido edificado como un lugar de paso y de comercialización. Respiro profundo, cosa que luego descubrió que había hecho mal, la arena entró en su boca provocando que de sus pulmones surgiera una tos seca que llamó la atención de todo el que se le cruzara. Se tapo la boca y caminó sin detenerse buscando una calle sin salida para ahí sí tomar unos sorbos del agua que había conseguido a precio excesivo. Su boca volvió a la normalidad y las gotas de sudor comenzaron a acumularse en la tela ligera y cómoda.

- No puedo creer que exista este tipo de temperatura…- se quejó a la vez que sostuvo su espalda en la pared mugrienta-

- Y estamos en un supuesto invierno, querido viajero- una voz de su espalda lo hizo darse vuelta con rapidez y sostener la daga escondida entre sus ropas pero al notar que era un anciano decrepito que salía de su escondite mientras sorbía un trago largo de un extraño brebaje que contenía alcohol- Cómo decía… tendrás una moneda para este vagabundo?-

Relajo un poco su cuerpo y nego con la cabeza, intentando no hacer alguna gesticulación desagradable porque su nariz había percibido el nauseabundo olor que venía de ese anciano, una mezcla de mugre con alcohol barato.

- No, lo siento- acomodo sus pertenencias y escondió la cantimplora-

El anciano estudio al hombre alto que estaba frente suyo, sin dejar de tomar el contenido de la botella, sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes faltantes y amarillos.

- Usted está perdido, y no es uno de nosotros…- comentó sentándose sin darle importancía en el charco de un liquido que no era agua- Lo van a matar y robar con mucha rapidez, esa daga que tiene oculta es de juguete, mi buen caballero.

El hombre alto sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, cuando escuchó las palabras del anciano, siguió en silencio sin interrumpir ni negar las palabras del otro hombre que reposaba en el suelo.

- Sí buscas algo o a alguien preguntame que te responderé, no quisiera ver al bazallo de la reina hecho un cadaver…

- Cómo supiste?- se abalanzo hacía él sosteniéndole del cuello y levantándolo sin mucha dificultad-

- Los hombres de Neptune son muy característicos…. Y sus ojos están llenos de lealtad y honra, no como los demás que hábitan en este mundo llamado el fin del todo.

El guerrero de Neptune soltó al hombre tirándolo hacía la pared sin poder pasar por alto esa risa que provenía de esa boca nauseabunda.

- Una vez conocí a uno de ustedes… me dio asco verlos llenos de medallas y prendas que ostentaban riqueza- el anciano escupió al suelo casi cerca de las botas del guerrero- Ahora lo que me parece curioso que uno de ustedes baje a este lugar de desolación y castigo… dónde la peor lacra social habita-

- Estoy buscando a alguien- respondió con pocas palabras mostrando que las palabras del anciano no le afectaban en absoluto-

El viejo se acomodo y dejó de reírse para mirarlo con curiosidad a la vez que respondía con actitud segura y para nada irrazonable como daba a entender.

- Yo conozco a todos…. Ponme a prueba Neptuniano.

- Buscó una joven de cabellos rubios; que arribo hace unos 10 años...- intento recordar más información no sin antes analizar de lo que estaba hablando- Alta, una belleza ejemplar y extraña-

El anciano se quedó pensativo y luego de un par de minutos, comenzó a hablar sabiendo que le habían obviado mucha información, que quizás fuese necesaria.

- Sí, una belleza de Urano… las mujeres que se creen hombres con esa actitud rebelde y dominante, la recuerdo… porque ella me regaló agua y comida, mientras sostenía su panza con actitud de protección…. Así que como no soy un loco, como todo el mundo cree, ni tampoco ignorante supe desde el principio que esa mujer delicada tenía una mirada de amor, y sólo he visto esa mirada en las mujeres cuando esperan un hijo…

El hombre escuchó esas palabras y tuvo que frenar su instinto de exigirle más información al respecto, pero supo que debía de tener paciencia.

- Es a ella a la cual estas buscando? …. Debo de confesarte que has llegado muy tarde.

El guerrero que antes se hacía llamar el impenetrable, el de la sonrisa confiada, en esos momentos sintió el peso de haber llegado muy tarde, sintió dolor por su amigo, por qué las últimas esperanzas que había atesorado su hermano de armas eran banas y obsoletas. Apoyó su mano sobre la pared sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo abatido y acalorado, sin percatarse que el anciano seguía mofándose, el eco de su carcajada iba golpeando las paredes y con un estruendo del golpe del puño del guerrero fueron calladas.

- DEJA DE REÍRTE! PEDAZO DE ESCORIA!-

El anciano obedeció el mandato y dejó de reírse aunque luego comentó de forma seria:

- Está escoria… dejó a esa dama bajo la protección de las sacerdotisas de la esperanza… Ella está ahí sana y salva. Tienes que dirigirte hacía el sur y tomar el camino de los idiotas e idealistas…. Lleva una buena cantidad de agua y rezale a la Reina por protección. Porque acá el viento y la arena son quienes eligen a los afortunados.

El anciano terminó de beber todo el contenido de la botella y cerró los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido, sin percatarse que unas cuantas monedas fueron colocadas sobre sus manos que al sentir el contacto con el metal se cerraron por acto y reflejo.

**Parte Dos: La arena y el viento.**

- En mi mundo no existe estos desiertos…- comentaba el hombre que hablaba con la criatura que lo llevaba- tú estas preparado para resistir estas temperaturas… aunque no te hicieron para que huelas a perfume-

Comenzó a reírse ante ese comentario, esperando que alguien más le siguiera el chiste.

- Sí el hubiese estado aquí, seguro que hubiese dicho "tu tampoco hueles a rosas" – su cabeza iba cayendo en la montura de la criatura que cuando la vio le pareció completamente asquerosa pero con el viaje descubrió que estaba más adaptada a este tipo de clima la arena no le molestaba por sus largas pestañas y un saco dentro de su cuerpo hacía de bolsa de agua- Siempre, te metías en problemas Phill… y este caso no es la excepción.

La criatura seguía su marcha sin necesidad de una guía, su caminar lento dónde cada pezuña se apoyaba en la arena caliente como sí no le afectara ese calor infernal. Las pocas cosas del guerrero reposaban en los costados y el agua había sido administrada por cada día, por si acaso se perdía y no llegaba a su destino, el cual todavia no conocía y no estaba en ningún mapa. Su cuerpo le ardía, las ropas le molestaban y la boca le sabía a sequedad, la arena se había colado en ciertas partes de su cuerpo molestándole con un perseverante cosquilleo.

- Esperó llegar… pronto o te volverás un ser sin quién te monte- murmuro y supo que si gastaba su saliva luego se iba a arrepentir.

Pasaron tres días y el suministro de agua se iba acabando a medida que su espalda recta iba decayendo sobre el cuerpo del animal, ya no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse. Recordó todos sus entrenamientos, todos sus años protegiendo al reino, las noches en vela junto con sus compañeros. La risa de su hermano cada vez que cometía un error, la franqueza de la mirada que le regalaban. Sus manos no pudieron apretar durante más tiempo las riendas y cayo sobre la arena, el sol le hizo cerrar los ojos y vio de forma incredula como la criatura seguía su marcha sin esperarle. Su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas y la voz no pudo articularse en su garganta.

- Vas a rendirte?- escuchó y vio la sombra de su amigo frente de el que le extendiá su mano, quizo tomarla pero sus brazos no le respondian automaticamente- Ohhh el señor vagancia no quiere levantarse y quiere escaparse de sus responsabilidades… qué le dire a la Reina…

El hombre postrado en la arena sonrió porque esa silueta era de Phill, pero de unos 20 años más joven.

- Ahhh sí El príncipe Caspian, futuro heredero del trono de Neptune, no quiere levantarse porque no quiere casarse con la princesa… por qué en realidad me ama a mi…

Caspian de ahora sonrió y con una fuerza renovada pudo volverse a levantar y tomo la rienda antes de que la criatura se perdiera de su alcance. Se dejó arrastrar y ató el brazo, cerró los ojos y le rezó a su Reina, pidiendo por su vida, porque deseaba volver a ver a su familia.

La criatura siguió el camino a paso lento arrastrando a su supuesto dueño.

**Parte 3: Los ojos.**

El cuerpo desgastado de Caspian terminó dejado por la criatura unos kilometros más del camino. Sintió dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, sumado con la desesperación de ingerir algún líquido inexistente en su haber. Sufrió, quizó gritar….finalmente se quedo dormido a su suerte. Desperto ante las lamidas asperas cuyo aroma del hocico le dio asco, reconoció a la criatura que estaba acostada a su lado, era de noche pudo visualizar las estrellas y sintió un calidez proveniente de la derecha de su cuerpo miró para esa dirección para descubrir una fogata y una persona que la iba alimentando con pequeñas ramas. Miró por un segundo a su salvador pero los parpados le pesaron tanto que los termino cerrando y volvió al mundo de los sueños, pero no sin antes haber visto por un micro segundo los ojos de esa persona, de un color verde que se le hicieron particularmente conocidos.

Eso fue lo último que recordó, luego la siguiente vez que se despertó estaba en una habitación fresca, con sus ropas cambiadas y descansando en una cómoda cama, cuyas sábanas eran blancas y el perfume de flores le llegaban a su nariz como sí fuera una procesión de sensaciones nuevas, que hace mucho no experimentaba.

Unas sonrisas tímidas y juveniles viajaron hasta sus oídos y busco con su mirada de dónde provenían hasta que vio un grupo de cinco mujeres que le miraban con las mejillas ruborizadas, reconoció esa expresión, se acomodo disimuladamente sus cabellos logrando que las risas se volvieran aún más nerviosas.

- Quién diría que el protector de Neptuno siguiera coqueteando con juveniles muchachas…- una voz algo severa y conocida hizo que Caspian se diera vuelta y se encontrará con la persona que estaba buscando desde un principio-

- Lizzbeth- grito sin querer su nombre descubriendo que su voz no parecía la de costumbre intentó modular nuevamente mientras veía como un vaso era llenado con agua cristalina y luego dejado en su mano con un suave toque de unas manos que antes y pareciera que continuaba dedicándose a la jardineria-

- Él te ha mandado…?- dijo directamente sentándose en la silla que daba a la ventana un viento tibio entro y le acaricio los cabellos rubios largos que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda- vienes a buscar a mi hijo?

Caspian iba a responder, pero le fue difícil acomodar sus ideas y sus palabras de forma sincera y nada directa. Era como si esa mujer lo enmudeciera con solo su presencia. Noto que alguien más, además de las muchachas que seguían cuchicheando entre ellas, estaba en esa habitación y su respuesta llego bajo una figura que corrió a los brazos de Lizzbeth y se abrazo a su cuello, regalándole unos besos en las mejillas. Se quedo callado mirando esa escena… no podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. La mujer notó esa mirada sorprendida y sin esperar mucho alejo lo suficiente al niño de sus brazos…

- Saske, quiero presentarte a un buen conocido mío, el protector de Neptune Caspian-

El niño se escondió detrás de la silla, escondiéndose al notar que ese extraño lo veía de una forma que no le gustaba. Sus cabellos negros junto con los ojos amarronados, igual que los de Lizzbeth, fueron lo último que vió el hombre que todavía no lograba salir de su esturpor.

"Es un heredero"- pensó dentro suyo.

_**Gracias a los comentarios, en realidad sigo peleando con el inglés... no se bien cómo se públican y con decir que el signo del dialogo lo tengo que escribir acá porque no me aparece cuando lo pego del word... =( **_

_**bueno debo de agradecer a las que me comentaron... no pensé que tuviera ya buena aceptación. veamos...**_

_**Aidan Ross... sí es ex etoile! :) gracias por leer el fic... pero no se que nick tenías en coyuhi. **_

_**UKT! gracias por leerme y gracias por lo de excelente redacción debo de tener algunos errores... jajaja :) **_

_**Aurora Kaioh espero intentar sorprenderte, porque escribiste que ya estas viendo lo que viene... jajajajaja :) veremos sí logró captar una buena trama original... debo de advertirte que hago sufrir a los lectores... =) **_

_**Vientocortante, todavía ando creando un poco este mundo... si crees que algo esta mal puedes corregime... vi sailor moon cuando tenía 14, y ahora tengo 25 algunas cosas espero no olvidarme... siempre necesito una ayuda y una buena crítica. **_

_**AngelSagi sí hay un capitulo dos... un tres y espero qué así sucesivamente... jajajaja **_


	3. Chapter 3

2 capítulo: El digno sucesor?

Primera Parte: Los rasgos y actitudes son heredados.

- Señor Caspian, debe de permanecer en cama hasta que logré reponerse completamente- una de las mujeres que ejercía la medicina le explicaba con una voz dulce llena de paciencia y entendimiento ya que era la tercera vez que lo veía queriendo levantarse- No puedo darle el permiso de retirarse hasta que yo no note mejorías en su salud.

Caspian carraspeo un poco, en esos momentos parecía un niño caprichoso y aburrido por estar tanto tiempo bajo vigilancia. Ni siquiera en su reino lograban mantenerlo tanto tiempo en cuidados médicos, suspiro y nuevamente asintió con la cabeza en gesto de resignación, mientras pensaba que esa doctora era casi como un sabueso, y no lo iba a dejar libre hasta que ella no lo quisiera. Miró la hora del reloj que anunciaba que habían pasado seis horas desde la visita de Lizbeth, se reacomodo en la cama y miró hacía la ventana, descubriendo que la brisa fresca entraba por ella y el sonido de algunas aves le llenaron de alegría. No podía aún creer que había recorrido un desierto hace unas horas atrás. Algunos gritos juguetones asustaron a las aves y en el lugar del trino de ellas le llegaron las melodías de varios instrumentos, cerró los ojos para disfrutar esa música que logró lo que la doctora no había podido hacer, calmarlo. Respiró con tranquilidad, mientras pensaba en su hija y sus momentos que lo pasaba con ella, casi siempre un instrumento los acompañaba en sus instantes de calidad de padre e hija. Ella tocando un violin, y él un violenchelo. Pudo sentir que acariciaba ese recuerdo con la palma de su mano, pero de la nada se despertó al escuchar el hermoso canto de un pequeño niño que había logrado ganarle a los intrumentos con su delicada voz. Caspian abrió los ojos y por acto reflejo se levantó de la cama, para pasar a sentarse en la silla que daba a la ventana, recordando que la doctora le había permitido sólo recorrer esa distancia, sus ojos no lo podían creer porque una parte de su cabeza recordaba a Phill, su amigo, cantar con la misma pasión que ahora veía (sin poderlo creer) al pequeño Saske hacer, con su voz infantil que todavía no había madurado. Su corazón le latió a mil por hora….sin poder aún creerlo, estaba mirando al futuro sucesor de Urano, y se sintió orgulloso en el lugar de su amigo.

Sus memorias seguian reapareciendo, una seguida de otra, mientras comparaba a Saske con su "hermano", los cabellos negros, los gestos, la sonrisa y por supuesto el cómo la voz de ambos le llegaban a su corazón.

- Precioso…- dijo en voz baja apoyando su cabeza en el brazo que estaba descansando sobre la ventana- Parece como sí tuviera un par de alas-

Caspian, sabía que esa acotación le había traído problemas cuando se lo dijo por primera vez al orgulloso Phill del Planeta Urano, se lo menciono sin medir sus palabras, y por ende le trajo como consecuencia que su amigo por un tiempo no le dirigiera palabra alguna. Los hombres de Urano siempre debían de llevar su estandarte con orgullo y todas sus reacciones son sin humildad. Ellos son fuertes, capaces y algo desenfrenados, pero cuando Caspian de Neptune, dijo esas palabras, supo que fue como si le hubiesen dicho algo malo. "La debilidad no puede existir en nuestra sangre… por eso ese nombre que me pusiste mantelo para cuando estemos solos" le dijo una noche mientras hacían la guardia.

Ahora mismo luego de tantos años, sentía sin poderlo creer las mismas sensaciones que Phill le había despertado.

- Saske…. Eres idóneo.

Una sonrisa victoriosa surgió en su rostro, y como si nada siguió recordando todo lo que había hecho junto con su mejor amigo.

Segunda parte: La anciana

Caspean siguió al pié de la letra lo que decía la doctora, obedeciendo y hasta tomando la medicina que le sabía tremenda mente asquerosa. Todo eso hizo para que le dieran de alta lo más pronto posible. No entendía el porque lo mantenían controlado, hasta que una de las ancianas se acerco hasta su cama, la doctora y todas las personas que estaban en esos momentos en la habitación bajaron su vista y la fueron saludando de forma respetuosa. Caspean leyó en las miradas de todos una admiración que anteriormente sólo había visto en el palacio de la Luna, supo inmediatamente de que se trataba de alguien con un gran poder dentro de la comunidad. Se acomodo, apoyando sus pies sobre el suelo, colocándose erguido y con la mano en su corazón, la otra detrás suyo, y con la cabeza algo cabizbaja fue esperando a la figura que se iba acercando lentamente a él.

- No tienes que rendirme respeto, sailor Neptune- dijó con una voz llena de sabiduría´-

La mujer apoyó la mano llena de arrugas, sobre el hombro del hombre que inmediatamente levanto con tranquilidad la cabeza para mirarle.

- Le recuerdo, sigue pareciéndome un buen gobernante y guerrero- la anciana le acaricio la mejilla con el mismo cariño que una abuela mima a sus nietos- No entiendo muy bien el por qué de su visita, pero hoy he venido para escuchar el motivo, aunque debo de pedirle perdón iba a acercarme mucho antes, sin embargo estos viejos huesos no me responden tan bien como antes- la mujer sonrió llenando de felicidad a todos los que estaban en ese lugar que al notar que ella estaba bien siguieron con sus actividades, aunque no un grupo de mujeres que la esperaban todas ellas vestidas con túnicas blancas y espadas guardadas recelosamente en cinturones de cuero que descansaban en sus caderas

El guerrero supo que todas ellas eran las que protegían a la anciana, cada una tenía una mirada centrada sólo en ellas y sus cuerpos estaban moldeados para proteger y anticiparse a todo. No supo como actuar hasta que la anciana noble sentó en la silla.

- No quiero incomodarle, pero ellas no aceptaron un no como respuesta, quería que se quedaran prosiguiendo sus labores- una de las mujeres la que estaba más cerca de ella también se acomodo en una silla-

Caspian se sentó en uno de los extremos del colchón y esperó con un poco de ansiedad las preguntas que iban a surgir en esa conversación.

- Primero que nada, usted debe de haber imaginado desde un principio que nuestra pequeña comunidad es uno se los grandes secretos que no deben de ser revelados.

- Sí… ustedes pueden confiar en mi no diré ni una palabra de ustedes- respondió apresuradamente-

- Puedo ver en sus ojos que sigue siendo un noble ser que respeta su palabra- la anciana lo miro- y que no ha venido con finalidad para cumplir un deber real, sino que es por su propia decisión la de su viaje a este sector del universo.

Por un par de minutos hablaron sobre lo que sucedía fuera del planeta de la arena, luego le explicaron el porque lo mantenían cautivo en esa ala del hospital.

- Primero queríamos saber si usted no es una amenaza para nuestra comunidad, segundo el asunto que lo tiene en esta senda y tercero que su salud ya estuviese completamente recompuesta- la jefa de la seguridad una mujer de cabellera marrón explicó- tampoco quisimos provocar una guerra con el reino, por eso en vez de usar cadenas lo convencimos para que se mantuviera en cama gracias al gran poder de convencimiento de nuestra doctora.

- Ya estoy sano?

La médica que había aceptado el rol en esa pequeña mentira asintió con la cabeza, acomodando cerca de el, las ropas limpias de su propiedad para que se vistiera y no saliera con la ropa del hospital.

- Debo aconsejarle- dijo la anciana mientras se levantaba ayudada por una de las guardianas- Nadie puede dejar este sitio sin su consentimiento…. No puede llevarse a nadie sin el permiso de esa persona. La Dama Lizbeth nos contó lo sucedido cuando ella nos pidió ayuda hace diez años, nosotras sabemos su historia y por eso no podemos darle ningún tipo de ayuda, aunque lo quisiéramos.

- No entiendo… por qué lo guardan en secreto?- se reparo de lo imposible que le sería seguir ese consejo- Ella le negó su hijo a mi amigo… y porque no puedo pedirle la tenencia?

La anciana no respondió a ningún interrogante sino que se alejo con una media sonrisa, seguida de su consorte que a medida que caminaban con el mismo ritmo se podía llegar a escuchar el roce de la tela con el cuero de la vaina de la espada.

Caspian dudo por un momento, pero luego asegurándose que tenía permitido irse de la habitación que le había protegido durante dos días, se vistió con la misma calma mirándose al terminar, en el espejo notando que una pequeña barba le estaba creciendo, saco su equipo de afeitar y antes de disponerse a salir de la habitación se dedico así mismo un par de minutos.

Tercera Parte: El salvaje.

No logró caer a la realidad cuando vio por sus propios ojos lo que pasaba fuera del hospital, casi necesito una silla porque su cuerpo iba a caerse de la sorpresa.

Un enorme patio con innumerables flores invadían el terreno del hospital, y fuera de este siguiendo un camino con escaleras a{un era más sorprendente. La vegetación crecía a diestro y siniestro, sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse a ver tanta belleza junta en un lugar solo. Tuvo que pensar por un instante si había antes recorrido un siniestro y largo desierto, se fijo en su piel y pudo notar los rastros del sol abrazador en sus brazos. Cerro la boca cuando un niñito paso por su lado corriendo con una cometa, seguido por una criatura aún más extraña que la que le había llevado, por primera vez su pensamiento se había dirigido a esa criatura en especial. Pregunto un hombre que estaba arreglando el jardín si podía decirle sobre el estado de esa criatura, notando con pena que no podía describirla perfectamente y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre o de que especie era. La describió intentando no usar los adjetivos referidos a su aroma, por lo cual solo le quedaba aportar el dato de su tamaño. El hombre comenzó a reírse, provocando que más vergüenza le naciera en su rostro-

- Sí es de ese tamaño debe de estar en el granero junto con los otros- el hombre le respondió y luego prosiguió con su labor no sin antes apuntarle con el dedo la dirección que debía de tomar para llegar al lugar-

En el trayecto siguió disfrutando del paisaje, deleitándose a tal punto que no veía por donde caminaba.

- VIEJO MUEVASE!- un grito lo hizo despertarse y notar que frente suyo venia una carretilla llena de arena con tal rapidez que solo pudo al último momento moverse a un costado- NO DEBERIA DE PONERSE EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO!

La misma voz, la misma actitud prepotente venía de un pequeño delincuente que llevaba sin detenerse la carretilla con tal fuerza que parecía que no pesará nada. Caspian deseo ponerlo en su lugar pero cuando se dio la vuelta para gritarle noto que ya había desaparecido. Cerro el puño y anoto en su mente que no todos eran respetuosos como el había creído. Respiro intentando aplacar su lado paterno para proseguir con más calma por el camino que antes había recorrido la carretilla, podría visualizarlo ya que el rastro de la rueda había quedado sobre el terreno.

- VIEJOOOO QUE LE DIJE!-

Esta vez la carretilla venía vaciá, y había tomado más velocidad. Caspian siguió su camino haciéndose el que no escuchaba. Escucho el grito del delincuente que lo seguía llamando Viejo, de forma cada vez menos respetuosa. Pero, el sailor sabía que esta vez el iba a ganar, en el último momento la carretilla se detuvo a una pequeña distancia de su cuerpo. El jovenzuelo lo miro pretendiendo que se diera vuelta pero en vez de eso vio como el anciano seguía caminando sin el mero gesto de moverse del camino.

- Viejo tengo prisa… – la carretilla seguía en movimiento ya que se había adaptado a los pasos lentos del hombre que iba adelante-

- No soy ningún viejo, primero, segundo que si no lo pides adecuadamente no te daré paso…

Caspian escucho el susurro del joven que lo empezó a maldecir justo en el instante que escucho su postura. Por unos largos minutos pelearon silenciosamente esperando quien de los dos iba a cambiar de opinión. Durante el camino la carretilla fue llevada con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra se fue secando la frente. Caspian hizo lo mismo pero en vez de que con la manga de su ropa se seco con un pañuelo con las iniciales de su nombre, hecho por su hija.

- Muy bien, muy bien me rindo- dijo el chico- Lo siento no debí de llamarlo viejo… se que mi madre me ha dicho que no debo "irrespetuosar" a las personas mayores, que debo de ser amable…

Caspian comenzó a reírse al escuchar el pedido de disculpas, con la palabra mal dicha, al darse la vuelta y ver con más atención al joven noto que en realidad no era un jovenzuelo sino que era un niño de unos nueve años, ahora podía explicar el porqué no supo decir esa palabra correctamente.

- Querrás decir: "no debo de ser irrespetuoso"- le corrigió de la misma forma que lo haría un maestro y por ende recibió la mirada confundida de ese niño que se quedo pensando por unos minutos si estaba bien esa corrección-

- Mi madre me dijo que también debo de ser humilde y aceptar las correcciones de los adultos, porque es así de la única forma que seré un buen adulto- comento a la vez que extendía su mano para saludar de la forma que una vez vio que lo había hecho su padre- Me llaman Ruka, mucho gusto-

Caspian intento ocultar que nuevamente quería reírse del niño, porque la reacción imitada del niño le hacía sentir un poco de ternura. Siempre le pareció que los niños aprenden de las imitaciones de los adultos y no porque quieran. Acepto el saludo y sin molestarse apretó con suavidad la mano llena de tierra y arena del niño. Este sonrió lleno de seguridad porque había sido saludado de forma adulta por primera vez, y no como siempre que lo acariciaban en la cabeza despeinándolo aún más.

- Mucho gusto Ruka, yo soy Caspian- se presento omitiendo su cargo y su linaje- Ahora dime qué hacías que estabas tan apurado?

Ruka recordó su labor y volvió a levantar la carretilla.

- Estoy cavando un nuevo pozo…. Se dónde hay una nueva vertiente pero esta vez está muy profunda.

- Y por qué lo haces…?. Pregunto sin poderse imaginar el porque un niño hacia el trabajo de un adulto

- Me retaron…. Por qué me fui a pasear fuera de los limites, perooo lo mas feo es que si no hubiese sido por ese viejo sediento no me habrían atrapado

Caspian por primera vez vio al niño a los ojos y pudo notar en ellos que eran los mismos que lo habían salvado del desierto.

- Entonces este viejo sediento te lo agradece…- dijo acentuando con algo de ironía la note que la había puesto-.

El niño como respuesta sonrió e inflo el pecho con orgullo, su cabellera rubia se movió gracias al soplo del viento, provocando que un par de hojas se levantaran del suelo y se pegaran en el cabello, sin que el dueño se molestara en ello.

- No hay de qué… Aunque Lasti es la que debería de agradecer, si no fuese porque ella comenzó a gritar, usted no hubiese vuelto a ver la luz del sol- comento recordando que esa frase la había dicho la médica-

- Lasti?

- Si la criatura que lo trajo…ahora mismo está bajo nuestro cuidado… mi hermanito la adora, le regala golosinas,

El guerrero por primera vez escucho el nombre de la criatura, le había dicho el vendedor pero como era que el niño lo sabía. Puede ser que estaba grabado en alguna parte de su montura o quizás lo llevaba tatuado en una de las orejas. NO quiso preguntarle al niño porque noto que este ya se estaba aburriendo porque había comenzado a jugar con la carretilla. Se aparto con lentitud del camino y sin decirle nada vio como el niño siguió su camino.

- Es un salvaje…

Caspian negó con la cabeza, si su hija lo hubiese visto seguro que se espantaría, ya que estaba acostumbrada a los niños hijos de los nobles y a las otras princesas que tenían modales, con sus pocos años. El estaba orgulloso de su hija y el como la estaban criando, pero algo en ese niño le hizo desear tener la compañía de ese pequeño terremoto.


	4. Chapter 4

Tercer Capítulo: Amenaza.

Lasti disfrutaba el manjar que le era dado por varios niños, que se iban agrupando cada vez más a medida que se iban enterando que existía esa criatura tan extraña en la colonia. Apenas llegó al granero le fueron regalando cuidados y muchas golosinas, la criatura en señal de agradecimiento se dejo, sin ninguna queja, montar por todos los niños que fueron formando una fila bien ordenada. Lasti obsequiaba lamidas por cada golosina, estaba tan a gusto que también se había olvidado de su dueño quejón y débilucho. Sus orejas las iba moviendo a medida que se sentía cada vez más a í, en ese sitio, le prepararon su hogar provisorio, dónde el agua no se acababa ni tampoco estaba limitada, sino todo lo contrario se la cambiaban todos los días y el alimento abundante junto con las golosinas provocaron que su pelaje se volviera más brilloso y terso que antes. Un cepillo también se había vuelto de su propiedad, todos los días alguien se dedicaba a pasárselo de forma meticulosa y religiosamente por sobre el pelaje que se fue tornando cada vez más limpio.

Los gritos de los niños fue el aviso en que se estaba acercando a dónde estaba su montura, Caspian sonrió apenas llego y vio el cambió realizado en esa criatura, lo que eran los mimos y el buen cuidado. Bueno, miro sus heridas y su piel y tampoco pudo negarse que también para el, era la misma frase. Recordó las palabras del anterior dueño de esa criatura, sí le había dicho sobre un nombre, pero nunca lo logró registrar en su memoria, también de los cuidados que debía desempeñar para con la bestia. Se sintió un poco culpable, sí no hubiese sido por ella seguro que no estaría contándolo, tal y como había dicho el niño hace unos par de minutos. Se fue acercando al grupo de niños, los cuales con algo de desconfianza le fueron dando lugar, llegó hasta Lasti y le dio un mimo por debajo de hocico.

- Gracias- susurro recibiendo como respuesta una lamida de ese hocico que seguía oliendo fatal-

Neptune aguanto por unos segundos la muestra de cariño de esa criatura, los niños notando la relación que mantenían, supieron que era el dueño, se volvieron a agrupar alrededor de ellos dos y un sinfín de preguntas surgieron de sus labios e imaginativas en un principio se sorprendió, pero luego comenzó a responder las preguntas con sumo cuidado y paciencia, respondía una y surgía tres más, comenzó a divertirse cuando le preguntaron por el color de sus cabellos y de dónde provenía. Mientras respondía se percató en el joven que se había sentado en la segunda fila, sus cabellos negros, su sonrisa y por supuesto su voz le recordaba vagamente a su amigo. Pero, también noto que su estructura osea era más chica comparada con los niños de 9 años, algo estaba mal…. Mientras más lo veía fue notando que hasta sus gestos eran muy aniñados y angelicales. Sus brazos, su contextura todo le daba indicios que no iba a poder convertirse en un verdadero guerrero de urano, no con ese tamaño. Suspiro por la desilusión, porque había imaginado un sucesor con el mismo porte que Phill, pero recordó que los varones maduraban un poco más lento que las niñas y hasta había niños que había que esperar hasta casi terminar la adolescencia para verlos convertidos en guerreros. Las preguntas se iban terminando, a medida que las madres y hermanos venían a buscar a los pequeños. Caspian relajo su cuerpo cuando estuvo completamente sólo, pero no completamente ya que su sentido de la vista estaba enfocado en un pequeño niño que corría dirección contraria a la ciudad. Se levanto del pasto, no sin antes estirarse escuchando los huesos tronar. Sin ser visto y a una distancia segura siguió al niño que no se detuvo por nada hasta que no llegó a su destino dónde había un gran tumulto de arena. El niño se agacho y apoyo las rodillas y las manos, colocando su rostro en dirección al hueco. Sus ojos estaban mirando algo, caspian sintió curiosidad por el que miraba con tanta atención. No se acercó, por miedo de asustarlo, así que se quedo vigilando a una distancia segura lo que sucedía.

El niño embobado por lo que estaba mirando, comenzó a hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido a la persona que estaba bajo ese hueco.

- Algún día iremos a Neptuno?- el niño aparto la cabeza antes de recibir una lluvia de arena que venía de abajo suyo-

- Dice el visitante que allá hay mar… qué es el mar?- preguntó y con ansiedad espero la respuesta'

- Creo que es dónde vivían las sirenas- explico vagamente sin detenerse ya estaba llegando al fondo y la arena cada vez estaba mas pesada y húmeda-

- Pero, mamá me explico que es un mundo como la arena sólo que en vez de poder pararte te hundes en ella- el niño se sento al estilo indio pensando- el mar será como las arenas movedizas-

Neptune noto que una sonrisa se creaba en su rostro, era verdad es difícil imaginar el mar si uno vive en un mundo de arena.

- Por qué no le preguntaste?- la voz que respondía parecía ya estar con sus ultimas fuerzas-

- Sentí un poco de miedo…- el niño volvió a dirigir sus ojos al hueco y comenzó a gritar cuando vio algo sorprendente salir de el- AGUA!

LA persona que estaba abajo rapidamente tiro para arriba la pala y con unas cuantas maniobras ya estaba arriba junto con Saske que estaba gritando de alegría bailando como le habían enseñado, mientras que la otra persona se recostaba con una sonrisa vencedora.

- RUKA, RUKA lo lograste!- Saske salto encima del otro niño y comenzó a sacarle carcajadas mediante cosquillas- Cómo sabias….

Ruka estiro los brazos, ya que sentía el agotamiento extenuante de una actividad que le llevo dos días, las sacerdotisas habían dicho que era imposible, pero de nuevo habia demostrado que podia llegar a sentir dónde debía de cavar.

Neptune no podía creerlo, cuando escuchó lo del agua sintió la curiosidad de ir hasta allá y ver por sus propios ojos el milagro producido. Pero, una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro.

- Parece que ya lo encontraste- dijo Lizbeth mientras apretaba con un poco más de presión el hombro-

Caspian iba a responder, pero la misma mujer con su mirada hechizante y amenazadora le hizo callarse y retirarse sin más que decir, debía de intentarlo otro día un acercamiento ahora era imposible, poco a poco debía de ganar su confianza.

Segunda parte. El hijo…

Caspian ya había logrado a los pocos días de estar en la comunidad, un ritual que siguió de forma rutinaria, se levantaba apenas los rayos del sol tocaban la arena se bañaba, se vestía, afeitaba y salía a entrenar, no podía despreocuparse de su estado físico, seguía estando activo en las fuerzas de protección de la reina, y por eso quería darle el ejemplo a su hija que en el futuro sería la que heredara su puesto al lado de otros protectores, el día en que la reina exigiera en cada planeta un nuevo regente y guerrero. La princesa Serena con tan sólo ocho años, despertaba en todos los protectores vigentes un aire de desear darle los mejores sailor, a esa pequeña princesa que lloraba por cualquier cosa o suceso, un ser tan frágil… tan pequeño, igual como lo fue su madre, la ahora fuerte y sabía reina, que a veces se le escapaba frente a sus seres de confianza unas pequeñas lágrimas por el miedo que le provocaba el futuro tan incierto de su hija. Por eso una vaga preocupación siempre nacía a medida que su retoño crecía, y cada guerrero lo conocía porque también compartían ese escepticismo.

- El único de nosotros que no pudo entregarle a su alteza un buen guerrero sea del sexo que fuera eres tu Urano, el brazo más fuerte del reino…

Neptune clavo su espada en la arena, con un gesto algo cansado.

- La noble con la que te hicieron casar… te hecho todo este tiempo la culpa de no ser lo suficientemente hombre- saco la espada con furia y comenzó a golpear el viento intentando cortarlo de forma inútil- y tenías un hijo en este planeta de criminales, erradicados y de personas que quieren hacer su lugar en este universo…

La ultima estocada fue parada por un palo que recibió el golpe, el dueño de este lo sostuvo con fuerza y resistió la fuerza impuesta por el guerrero de musculatura prominente, sin dar un paso atrás.

- Quiero entrenar con usted!-

Caspian logro detener su impulso y aminoro la fuerza de sus brazos, ejerció una presión cautelosa sobre el palo que estaba tallado como si fuese una espada, sin embargo a los ojos del guerrero solo era una espada de juguete así que intento con sumo cuidado no partirle al medio.

- Eres fuerte Ruka- el niño dio un paso para adelante y aparto la espada con una buena maniobra que no esperaba Caspian de un principiante y mucho menos de un niño de tan solo… por unos instantes pensó que edad aparentaba Ruka- Parece que tienes algo de talento…

El pequeño sonrió y se coloco en posición de ataque, sus piernas estaban en un perfecto equilibrio y sus manos tomaban al juguete como si fuese realmente una espada verdadera.

El hombre dejo atrás su sonrisa para volverse serio, sintió que con ese niño no debía de jugar como antes había hecho con su hija. Sus manos pesadas apretaron, acostumbras, a la espada. Espero unos segundos hasta que noto que el niño iba a asestar un golpe que fue detenido con destreza y con demasiada anticipación de su parte. Pero, no fue tan fácil convencerlo para que renunciara, el pequeño mostraba una pasión nunca antes vista por esos ojos azules… al principio se preocupaba en la seguridad del joven sin embargo a medida que asestaba y veía el accionar del joven dejo de pensar en que era un niño, para pelear casi con un igual. Pasaron 15 minutos y el combate entre ellos era desigual, tanto por la experiencia como en el cómo movía su espada. Ruka cayó al piso y sintió el frió metálico sobre su yugular, refreno sus sentimientos y trago su queja como todo un adulto, cosa que le agrado al guerrero que dijo:

- Lo hiciste bien- Caspian retiro el filo de la espada y la guardo en la funda de cuero luego extendió su mano para ayudar el niño, cuando vio sorprendido que esta era apartada y el cuerpo de Ruka se levantaba por si mismo supo que ese niño también emanaba un orgullo que en pocos seres había visto con anterioridad-

- La próxima ganare…

- Cuando quieras te daré la revancha- desato sus cabellos para dejarlos en libertad como antes siempre le decía su amigo… su lado coqueto siempre ganaba ante todo en su personalidad y actitudes-

El niño se alejo de la zona de entrenamiento, un lugar que caspian había elegido y se sentía cómodo porque había pocas miradas sobre él, no supo ni cuándo ni como el pequeño había encontrado su zona segura. Sus cabellos fueron acariciados por el viento y por un momento sintió un perfume de una persona que podía reconocer en cualquier lugar, aunque estuvieran alejados su nombre apareció en sus labios y cuando lo mencionó vio como el pequeño Saske estaba mirándolo con curiosidad, el viento le traía el perfume de ese niño. No pudo controlarse, todo ese tiempo había logrado contenerse en hablar con el, en decirle que conocía a su padre, que él necesitaba conocerlo, que ansiaba que fuera el protector de su planeta y no cualquier guerrero con aspiraciones. Corrió y le agarro con violencia los hombros y le dijo con unas lagrimas.

- Saske…. Saske sabes quién es tu padre?- la zarandeo con nerviosismo de un lado a otro- Dime tú eres el guerrero de Urano que estuvieron esperando todos estos años!-

Caspian no notó el miedo en los ojos del niño, que intentaba apartarse con todas sus fuerzas del apretón del hombre que lo sostenía y lo hacía ponerse nervioso. Grito el nombre de su madre, entre lloros y lagrimeos, pero eso no detuvo al guerrero de seguir con sus cuestionamientos. No se detuvo hasta que recibió un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla que lo hizo volar un par de metros de distancia de dónde antes estaba. El niño detuvo su llanto y corrió a los brazos de un hombre de una estatura mayor de 2 metros, cuya cabellera era tan oscura como el mismo luto. Su mirada penetro la del guerrero, que leyó una advertencia: Te metiste con alguien que no debías. Se levantó, con un poco de problemas, su cabeza le zumbaba debido al golpe recibido. Su mano se dirigió a la espada, pero nuevamente recibió un aviso de ese hombre que lo hizo detenerse de cualquier intento_

- QUE LE HACE A MI HIJO!-

Saske se abrazó a la pierna del hombre que a comparación del niño provocaba una anormalidad extraña en el primer vistazo.

Caspian trago saliva, sin saber cómo iba a excusarse y explicar lo que estaba haciendo…

Un viento bromista volvió a levantar las cabelleras de todos, pero esta vez no venía impregnado por ese perfume que reconocía como el de Phill.

Bueno, pensaba ya sacarles la duda en este capi pero... tengo que cortarlo acá. Se que se está alargando mucho, pero la historia me está naciendo así.

Veamos agradezco a muchas lectores... me sorprendí porque es la primera vez que alguien me escribe un comentario en ingles. Espero que puedan entender mi historia y mi forma de escribir harucino y Neptune's Lover... miren que escribo sin corregir mucho.

viento cortante... estas bien encaminada... ;) sos buena lectora, pero me divierte confundirles un poco... así que shh no se lo digas a nadie tu indicio.

Angel Sagi lo siento... :( mis musas me visitan cuando lo desean... espero que no te hayas puesto mal por esperar conti.

UKT... subí la historia y a los minutos tenía tu comentario! GENIA! fuiste la primera en sacarme una sonrisa :)

Bueno, prometo actualizar una vez a la semana…. Jajaja si puedo dos, y tengan paciencia porque hasta ahora ando colocando los cimientos…. Y sí está alargándose, yo también lo ando notando.

Saludos

Entropia


	5. Chapter 6

Cuarto Capítulo: Una mentira

El golpe en su mejilla lo hizo despertar del sueño del que antes estaba sujeto, sí le dolía ya que hace mucho tiempo que no recibía de alguien más ese tipo de trato, sí ningún otro sujeto en las ramas de la milicia le podía llegar a golpear ni siquiera amenazar, se toco la mejilla estupefacto mientras veía el hombre de cabellos negros, que tomo en los brazos a su hijo y lo alzo como sí hubiese recogido algo sin peso. Los brazos musculosos rodearon al niño, su apariencia ruda escondía una naturaleza que sólo un padre podía sentir, Caspian lo comprendía porque si alguien se hubiese metido con su hija también habría reaccionado de esa forma. Se fijo en el trayecto que su cuerpo había viajado hasta dónde ahora estaba, había sido un metro quizás un metro y medio. La potencia de ese golpe no era normal, pero quizás en realidad era porque Caspian no lo esperaba y estaba demasiado calmado, con la guardia baja. Se erguio con tranquilidad, intentando no encolecirar aún más al gigante de cabellos negros que estaba frente suyo, los ojos eran los mismos que los del pequeño que sostenía entre sus brazos, bueno Caspian logró notar ahora mirándolos de cerca su parentezco. Cerro por un segundo los ojos… porque ahora mismo lo notaba, cómo no lo había visto desde antes, seguro que fue la ceguera de terminar la misión con rapidez… la inmeditez que necesitaba llevar al reino de Urano un heredero antes de que su amigo muriera. No, no… no era eso sino que había idelizado tantos años ver a su compañero, hermano, con un hijo que ahora mismo sólo deslumbro un espejismo entre toda la arena y no la realidad… saske no podía ser hijo de Phill… era imposible. Los descendientes de Urano tienen una postura diferente, no le tienen miedo a nada, son hijos de Leones. Cuando se iba a acercar a ese gigante para explicarle el por qué había agarrado a Saske, alguién lo detuvo por segunda vez por sorpresa, unas manos suaves dedicadas a labores que necesitaban una gentileza única irreprochable, unas manos que acarician flores y dan su amor a todas las plantas, la piel de una dama de Urano…

Amor- hablo al gigante que cuando la vio bajo al hijo para que este corriera bajo las faldas de ella- Espero que no hayas sido un maleducado con nuestro invitado a cenar-

El hombre de gran estatura miro al extranjero con más bronca, a la vez que se acercaba a su esposa para tomarle de la cintura y levantarla para que estuviera a su lado/

Yo no lo invité a mi casa- gruño sin importarle que lo escuchara ese hombre que estaba todavía sorprendido-

Lizbeth elevo su cuerpo, hasta ponerse en puntitas de pié para darle una caricia en la mejilla de ese giganton, que poco a poco se fue apaciaguando gracias a los cariños de esa mujer. Sus ojos se encontrarón con los de ella volviéndose un animalito tierno bajo el encanto de una bella dama.

Primero que explique el porque quizó agarrar a mi hijo…- hablo el hombre con un tono de voz más tranquilo el cual fue recompensado por un tierno beso-

Es tiempo que tanto el como tú sepan la verdad.

Saske que estaba entre medio de sus padres miro al extranjero, no le guardaba rencor porque siempre fue amable con el y sus anecdotas eran divertidas… casi iguales a las que le contaba Haru. Tomo con sus manitos la prenda de su madre hasta el punto de que ella y su padre recordaran su existencia. Su madre delicadamente bajo su cabeza hasta estar a la altura de la mirada de Saske; le regalo unas cuantas caricias antes de dirigirle unas palabras, hasta estos momentos la vida de ella había sido tranquila, tenía un esposo sobreprotector y…. bueno tenía a Saske que debía de cuidar un poco más, por ser más delicado de salud.

Saske vamos a cenar dentro de un rato… ya sabes lo que debes de hacer- le guiño un ojo y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa juguetona y un grito de alegría por parte de su hijo-

Cuando saske salio de la mirada de todos, los tres que quedaron se miraron por unos cuantos de segundos. Caspian espero lo más pacientemente posible, pero las últimas palabras que había escuchado de Lisbeth lo imperturbaron, habló justo al mismo tiempo que el gigante ambos diciendo las mismas palabras/

Qué verdad? –

La carcajada que nació en Lisbeth al escuchar la misma pregunta de ambos, fue recibida con un poco de malestar e intolerancia.

No es gracioso- dijo el gigante-

Y es algo no cortes que se te rian en la cara- agrego Caspian-

Es hora de que vayamos a nuestra casa- contesto con rapidez tomando el brazo del gigante, este se dejo guiar con facilidad, les seguía de muy cerca el guerrero de neptuno que ya no sabía qué más iba a encontrar a partir de ahora y una leve sospecha le decía que quizás Lisbeth había mentido desde el principio.

Caminaron los tres juntos, sin decirse una palabra, por miedo a romper ese silencio incomodo. El gigante se veía un poco más tranquilo desde que Lisbeth había aparecido y se había pegado junto a el. La mujer, casi parecia que llevaba a rastras al hombre que medía seis cabezas más alto que ella. Caspian era el que intentaba disimuladamente aplacar sus miles de preguntas que nacían en cada segundo que transcurria la caminata hasta la casa de la familia de Lizbeth, en vez de una simple pregunta tenía varias que hacerle. Perdió su compostura de guerrero justo en el momento que acelero su razomiento. Sintió algo vergüenza por lo sucedido, por lo que le hizo pasar a un niño, que podría llegar a tener la misma edad que su hija.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa humilde y con un aire hogareño que se podía sentir más allá de verla, la puerta crujio al ser abierta, provocando que un perro saltará alegremente entre las piernas de los que llegaron, hasta el del visitante que fue recidido por un lenguetazo y una movida de cola como gesto de saludo. Lizbeth se dirigió directamente a la cocina para preparar un té de hierbas que contaminó la habitación con su aroma particular. Los hombres se sentaron en las sillas, cada uno en el extremo de la mesa, mirándose con recelo y desconfianza. El gigante, que todavía no le dirigía la palabra amistosamente, hizo que Caspian tragará saliva y espero ansiosamente que la mujer se apurara en interceder entre ellos. El silencio fue roto apenás el té fue colocado frente a cada uno. El aroma llego a la nariz de Caspian, que de la nada sonrió sin saber el porque, quizás un recuerdo vago le había venido a la mente en ese justo y preciso instante.

El té siempre ha calmado a los más grandes guerreros- Lizbeth habló con suavidad usando un tono maternal que había nacido hace un par de años atrás- Recuerdo que el guerrero de Urano, Phill, siempre decía que lo único que podía llegar a calmarle era el aroma de uno de mis té

Caspian asintió con la cabeza mientrás llevaba el borde de la taza a sus labios y tomo el primer sorbo sin miedo a quemarse ni nada, sabía que esa mujer era una maestra en el arte de la preparación de esa infusión.

Siempre fue una persona alegre y libre cuando estaba conmigo…- la mujer tomo las manos del gigante y se las beso con amor- el fue mi primer amor… y Leonidas mi segundo y posible amor-

El gigante sin poder reaccionar, miró con un profundo cariño a la mujer que tenía a su lado, nunca pudo creer que ella había aceptado ser su esposa.

Caspian notó por primera vez las alianzas en los dedos de ambos y guardo silencio por educación, no podía agregar o preguntar nada en esos momentos de intimidad.

Leonidas… quiero presentarte al Sailor de Neptuno, guerrero de los mares- el gigante miro al hombre y apenas supo quién era esa persona bajo la mirada con algo de esturpor e incomodidad-

Me disculpo con usted, no sabía con quien estaba tratando hasta ahora- Leonidas se rasco la cabeza casi infantilmente- Sí hubiese sabido creo que no lo habría golpeado con toda mi fuerza-

Caspian acepto las disculpas, ya que también tenía en parte la culpa de la reacción de Leonidas en un primer instante.

El guerrero de Urano, Phill…. Todavía no ha tenido un heredero? – preguntó Lizbeth a la vez que se acomodaba sus cabellos rubios-

No- contestó sin vacilación Caspian- el me pidió como ultimo deseo antes de morir que buscara a su hijo.

Leonidas se separo de su mujer y sorprendido por la noticia apoyó su espalda en el respaldar de la silla, provocando un sonido por la acción torpe.

No puede ser….- renego el gigante mirando en dirección a su esposa- Nunca me dijiste que el padre era un sailor!

Sí tiene sangre noble, se lo que piensas leonidas- suspiro Lizbeth confesando la verdad sobre una de las tantas mentiras que había creado para poder sobrevivir tranquilamente y en paz durante tanto tiempo- quise decirtelo… pero, me aterraba la idea de que le vinieran a buscar ….

Caspian se paro con rapidez y miro fijamente a la mujer que ya no escondía su mirada a la de el.

Es decir que existe! No es una mentira!- sus manos comenzaron a temblar de deseos de conocer al hijo de su mejor amigo- quiero verle…. Necesito contar con el-

La pareja miro con pesadumbre al guerrero que se había alzado orgulloso y derecho ante la noticia de la existencia de un heredero de Urano, ambos se miraron compartiendo por unos minutos una comunicación silenciosa y unica entre ellos dos, que no podía llegar a ser descifrada por ningun otro mortal. La mujer, derramó unas lagrimas que pararon en la tela que vestia el gigante. Esté todavia maravillado no podía decir ni obrar. La noticia también lo había llegado a sorprender…

No puedo!- protesto Lizbeth entre sollosos- no puedo dejar que te …

Entiende Lizbeth…- caspian se apresuro a explicarle la situación- en un año se haran las competencias para elegir al más apto para ser el futuro Sailor Urano, Phill necesita que su hijo este entre esos jovenes… es su último deseo, me ha mandado a buscarlo y se que el hubiese querido conocerlo antes.

Leonidas abrazó con más fuerza a su esposa, y entendió el porque ella le había ocultado la verdad durante tantos años.

Guerrero de Neptune, tú eres el que no comprende…- dijó-

La mujer se separo un par de centimetros del abrazo de Leonidas para intentar mantener la mirada sobre la de Caspian.

He mentido… en algo que seria de suma importancia para Phill… no he sido completamente sincera en la carta que le escribí-

Un portazo hizo que los tres miraran al mismo tiempo a la misma dirección. Saske entraba de la mano de un niño que llevaba una capa de color negra, que al ver a Lizberth llorando le provoco la misma reaccion que hace un par de horas había hecho Leonidas, corrio en dirección a Caspian con la mano hecha un puño con la idea de propiciarle un buen golpe…

HARUKA DETENTE!- grito Lizbeth detuviendo completamente la acción del niño-

Caspian caminó dos pasos y aparto con un solo movimiento rapido la capucha de la capa para ver los ojos verdes y los cabellos rubios… una perfecta mezcla de ambos…. Los ojos soberbios y violentos de Phill y la cabellera rubia de Lizbeth…

Tienes el viento en tu corazón- susurró maravillado Caspian mientras acariciaba la cabellera revoltosa del niño que lo miraba sin saber que hacer o no hacer-

La madre alargo su mano para tomar la de Haruka y le empujo para darle un abrazo confortable y lleno de amor.

Haruka No necesita probar nada a nadie-

….

El violin fue reposado sobre la mesa de madera, los suaves dedos de una niña vestida con un precioso vestido acariciaron las cuerdas con un profundo cuidado. Su madre no sabía que decirle cada vez que preguntaba porque su padre había faltado a la despedida del sailor Urano, ella misma había tocado la canción que su tío le gustaba escuchar, como su forma de decirle adiós. Derramo muchas lagrimas, y no tenía a su padre para tomar su mano, fuerte y protectora. Su madre intento cubrir ese rol, apretujandola en un abrazo y con palabras amorosas la fue consolando.

Una ceremonia para despedir uno de los más importantes guerreros que siempre habían protegido con pasión y lealtad a la reina y al reino. Sus cabellos salvajes habían dejado de moverse, estaban quietos, inmoviles. El rostro taciturno, blanco y frio.

Michiru, no queria creer que su tío habia fallecido, el siempre parecia fuerte e invatible. El viento, antes jugueteaba con sus cabellos y ahora lo había abandonado, como si se hubiese ido con otro. La niña beso la mano de Phill y luego derramo unas lágrimas, cuando se aparto pudo ver que eran pocos los que estaban llorando o despidiendolo con honor. La esposa de él, en vez de vestir con ropas de duelo, llevaba el vestido rojo que no encajaba con el entorno.

Cómo?- grito la dama de urano, ahora viuda- Qué el dejo un testamento!-

La misma Reina, que vestia de negro, dejo una rosa en el feretro del guerrero, y sin inmutarse ante el grito de la dama de Urano, se acerco a Michiru para dejarle en sus manitos un anillo que antes pertenecía a Phill.

El dejo dicho, que tú sabras a quien darselo-

Una niña, El le dejo el anillo a una niña- la mujer de cabellos negros arremetio sin importarle que era la misma reina la que estaba frente suyo- Es imposible que el haya dejado dicho todo esto, estaba estipulado que uno de mis sobrinos iba a seguir los pasos del Sailor.

La reina suspiro y con la mirada mandó a Sailor Venus para que hablara con esa mujer. Todos los sailor, que protegían a la reina, estaban en la ceremonia y cada uno sentía el mismo hacia esa mujer.

El antiguo sailor Urano deja dicho, que dentro de un año se haran los juegos de valentía para elegir a su sucesor- Sailor Marte grito para que todos escucharan el decleto- La Reina ha dado autorización que mientras tanto nadie más llevara el anillo de Urano.

Michiru miró el anillo que tenía entre sus manos y noto que todos los guerreros de la reina tenían uno con su respectivo color. El verdor de la piedra brillo con mas intensidad por un segundo para luego opocarse y volverse negro.

La ex mujer de Urano, siguió con sus quejas, sólo una mujer que tenía casi la misma jerarquia lloró con enfasis toda la velada, su vestido negro y sombrero tapaban el rostro de esa distinguida dama. Que fue una de las últimas en irse de esa ceremonia. Sus manos ancianas acariciaron el bello rostro de Phill y un beso en una de las mejillas fue dejado como despedida.

Michiru que seguía vistiendo su vestido de duelo, volvió a tomar el violín para tocar una bella canción, la misma que siempre tocaba para el y su padre.

La madre escuchaba en silencio y del otro lado de la puerta la melodia de su hija y el ultimo pensamiento fue dirigido a su esposo, que habia desaparecido por tres semanas, sin dejar más explicaciones que Se lo debo por mi Honor, se sintió ahora culpable por solo conformarse con ese motivo tan falto de explicaciones. Ahora mismo, lo necesitaban aún más a El en el reino de Neptuno.

Quinto capitulo: La verdad

"_Siempre la verdad te termina liberando…." _

Un mes había pasado en el reino de Neptuno, una semana de la muerte de Phill, y el comienzó de una discusión sobre las ultimas palabras del guerrero, su última voluntad. La esposa, seguía debatiendo sobre la condición de inutibilidad de su esposo. Los guerreros orgullosos de todos los planetas le miraban con rencor cada vez que ella mencionaba esas palabras ridiculas sobre el sailor de Urano, uno de los mejores que hayan pisado el terreno del combate, pero sin embargo no podían hacerle callar, ahora mismo ella era lo más cercano a un lider del planeta de Urano. La sangre noble de ella, era el motivo por el cual ninguno podía hacerla callar, sólo una persona que tenía las mismas influencias podría decir algo, pero justo la Madre de Phill, la dama de Urano, la Sabia, no había vuelto a pisar el palacio de Urano desde la muerte de su hijo. Las damas de compañía decían que la Dama Sabia, había perdido las ganas de comer y que cada día se debilitaba aún más.

La discusión continuaba y Elena, la viuda, continuaba la disputa sobre lo mismo.

Se pueden anotar cualquiera!- los cabellos negros ondulados cayeron sobre la mesa en el momento en que se paro de improvisto frente a todos los sailor que seguían aceptando el ultimo deseo de su compañero de armas- Aunque no tenga sangre noble… y se de cualquier calaña!-

Los ojos enrojecidos de odio terminaron centrándose en cada rostro que estaba en la mesa de ceremonias. Solo faltaba la Reina, sailor PLuton, el que nadie había visto su rostro en años, y por supuesto Sailor Neptuno el que más le aterraba de todos, porque sabía que algo estaba planeando y por eso estaba ausente desde hace un mes.

Dama de Urano- hablo con templedad sailor Mercurio mientras acariciaba un adorno que su hija le habia regalado- creemos que es más idoneo realizar esa competencia que aceptar que el rango de Sailor sea elegido por usted.

Los demas asintieron con la cabeza ante las palabras de Mercurio.

Además, por lo que vimos en el censo es que el pueblo de Urano quiere que se realicen los juegos para que aparezca un sucesor que pueda quizas llegar a los talones del principe Phill, todos nosotros sabemos que las reglas estipuladas para que surja un lider por faltante de heredero, son más serias que cualquier u otra situación. Todos nosotros, hasta Sailor Saturno, que justo hoy se entero que va a ser padre, tenemos la responsabilidad de criar a nuestros hijos para ser los futuros protectores de la nueva y futura reina de la luna.

Los que estaban cerca de saturno le golpearon con alegria el hombro, como forma de felicitaciones por la noticia escuchada.

Pero…. – Elena intento hablar pero volvió a ser interrumpida-

Usted puede proteger a su Sobrino y darle los recursos suficientes para poder competir- Sailor Jupites dijo con seriedad cruzándose de brazos y mostrando a sus musculos tensionados- Todos saben que no todos pueden llegar a la competencia sin tener a alguien que lo proteja y lo ampare

Elena dejo de hablar y se volvió a sentar tranquilamente, era verdad lo que estaban diciéndole tres tipos de competencias cada una mostrando las cualidades de un guerrero que debía llegar a tener el futuro protector de Urano. Una sonrisa nació en su rostro, que fue vista por todos los que estaban en la sala.

Dentro de un año daremos comienzó a los Juegos, alguno en desacuerdo?- Sailor Mercurio espero unos segundos antes de firmar el veredicto al ver que nadie decía nada apoyó la pluma sobre el papel y lo firmo-

Era de noche en el reino de Neptuno, varias mucamas ya se habían ido a dormir en sus respectivos aposentos, pero la Dama continuaba despierta sus manos iban y venia sobre una tela la cual estaba bordando con bellas flores, un futuro vestido para su hija. El bordado era su forma de tranquilizarse y dejar de pensar en los problemas externos, a medida que pasaba la aguja sobre la tela unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, no podía mostrar debilidad pero, en esos momentos estaba sola, y su hija estaba durmiendo.

Como lográs estar tan seguro Caspian, amor…. Cómo lo haces para darle a Michiru la fuerza que necesita para ser como tu- dejo en el regazo la tela y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos sin notar que la puerta de entrada era abierta completamente y una figura aparecía-

Felicity, amor, no debes de llorar porque no te sale el bordado-

La mujer se levanto de la silla y vió con felicidad el rostro de su marido corrió a abrazarlo pero se detuvo en el camino al notar que llevaba sobre sus brazos un pequeño niño cuyo rostro estaba cubierto de lodo. Caspian camino hasta el sillón llevando al niño, y dejandolo con suavidad sobre los almohadones que se ensuciaron bajo el contacto de las ropas mugrientas y se llenaron de arena. El hombre acaricio el rostro del exhausto niño que aguanto un largo viaje sin quejarse en ningun momento y que se habia quedado dormido indefenso sobre su hombro, por primera vez en toda la semana, la presión y el cansancio lo vencieron, pero Caspian no podía decir que era débil, ya que durante todo el viaje de regreso nunca lo vio llorar o extrañar a su madre. Lo único que no estaba tapado por la mugre era unos mechones de cabellos rubios, que cuando felicity los noto casi cae de rodillas… La mujer agarro la tela que iba a ser el vestido de Michiru para tapar al niño que sin saber como le saco una sonrisa. Caspian abrazo a su mujer y le beso con amor en los labios-

He regresado… perdón hemos regresado-

Hace unos dias atrás.

Luego de la entrada de Haruka y pasar una cena en silencio casi espectral, mandaron a dormir al pequeño Saske, Leonidas lo acompaño ya que sintió que esa conversación debían de tenerla en privado ellos tres. Haruka escucho la explicación de su madre atonico y sin saber como reaccionar, lo primero que hizo con un tono caprichoso fue salir de la casa golpeando todo lo que se cruzara. Lizbeth dejo que Caspian fuera tras de Haruka

No queria mentir… pero, sabía que Phill no podía aceptar otro tipo de verdad, tienes que saber que le crie para que tuviera libertad a la hora de decidir, pero a la vez no puedo permitirle que no se enfrente con su destino. Desde el momento que nació siempre supe que no podia tenerle atado en un mismo sitio. Haruka, nació con el viento del desierto y mostro tener la voluntad de resistir este ambiente, nació como dicen las Sacerdotizas bajo el cuidado de la estrella de la diosa del desierto que tiene una comunion con el viento.

Lizbeth dejo de hablarle para empujarlo un poco para que siguiera a Haruka.

Haruka va más allá de lo que tu esperas… dejale que te lo demuestre.

Caspian corrió con todas las fuerzas que estaba acumulando, mientras gotitas de sudor fueron serpenteando en su espalda y frente. Cuando encontró a Haruka, que en esos momentos estaba cavando endemoniadamente, se sento y espero que se tranquilizara, sin embargo no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que su voz proveniente del hueco surgió hasta ser escuchado en su superficie.

Si me vuelvo un sailor Urano… podré lograr que mi madre vuelva a su casa, junto con Leonidas y mi hermanito!-

Caspian sonrió ante la fuerza de voluntad de Haruka y extendió su mano en señal de pacto.

Te lo juro… y serás capaz de muchas más cosas….

Y esa fue la ultima vez que la vio llorar…

"Caspian… yo no tuve un varon" recordo esas palabras de Lizbeth, y esa era la mentira que le habia escrito hace un par de años a Phill, pero supo el porque lo habia hecho… porque sabía lo ciego que era su amigo con respecto a la fuerza de las niñas.

Si el viejo Phill, el que antes existian antes de conocer a Michiru era el tipo de hombre que solo podía imaginar a un sucesor masculino y no a una niña. Lizbeth había hecho bien al no mencionar el verdadero genero de Haruka, aunque el nombre de la niña fue dado como le contaron luego por la misma Sacerdotisa que había ayudado en el parto en el medio del desierto.

Haruka…. Está niña se llamara Haruka y el viento será su protector-

Caspian es hermoso- Felicity se tento y aparto los cabellos del rostro del niño- tiene las mismas facciones que ….

Papá?- Michiru vio a su padre y corrió para saltar a sus brazos sin notar lo que estaba ensuciando el sillón-

Princesita!- Caspian beso a su hija sin preocuparse de ensuciarle con sus manos que también tenían un poco de tierra-

Michiru luego de la alegría noto el bulto que descansaba en el sillón…. Miró primero a su padre y luego a su madre buscando una explicación, pero ambos se negaban a dirigirle la palabra. Haruka se fue despertando por el ruido y por sentir algo extraño sobre su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver unos preciosos cabellos aquamarinos, iguales y más cuidados que los de Caspian. Su gesto de incredulidad fue descubierto por Felicity que le regalo una sonrisa amable.

Hola soy la Esposa de caspian, y tu eres?-

Caspian estuvo a punto de contestar por el, pero la mirada de reproche de su esposa lo hizo callar. Ella espero con ansiedad y paciencia la respuesta de un niño que apretujo los ojos en señal de sueño, bostezando sin tapar la boca, cosa que le inoportuno a Michiru que le habían enseñado buenos modales desde pequeña.

Soy Haruka…. Futuro Sailor de Urano


	6. Sexto capitulo

Sexto Capítulo: Confrontación.

- Soy Haruka…. Futuro Sailor de Urano- dijo con seguridad en un principio pero luego resfrego sus ojos con una mano en clara señal de cansancio-

Caspian veía el panorama con los ojos también cansados, en un instante sin darle mucha importancia sintió que el abrazo de su hija se intensificaba, hasta el punto de enroscarse en su cuello con sus brazos. Miró a su hija sólo un instante, ya que algo más le atrajo su atención, el rostro de Haruka palideció y luego termino desmayándose, su cuerpo amenazó en caer al piso pero fue detenido gracias al abrazo maternal de Felicity que lo atrajo a ella.

- Qué le sucede?- pregunto el hombre alto con la niña en brazos-

Felicity sintió un extraño calor emanar del cuerpo liviano del niño que sostenía de sus hombros, lo acomodo con suavidad en el sillón, recostándolo sobre una almohada, una de sus manos instintivamente fue llevada a la frente, en la habitación todos se mantuvieron callados y expectante. La mano sobre la frente no duro mucho, porque la mujer ya había supuesto el porque del desvanecimiento del niño. La gentileza en el rostro de Felicity duro poco al verlo a Capian a los ojos.

- Es fiebre…. Y la viene arrastrando desde mucho antes- sus ojos reflejaron seriedad y enojo por parte del descuido de su marido- No lo notaste desde antes?

La mujer se levantó de improvisto alejándose del enfermo para poner su dedo en la frente de su marido como reprimenda, de lejos y alguien extraño podía ver esta escena y reírse ante la situación, no solo porque se trataba del gran Neptuno, guerrero estratega, sino que también porque su esposa comparada a el era mucho más baja y para darle ese golpecito se tenía que poner en puntitas de pié.

- Querida… en realidad en ningún momento lo note, haruka se mostró fuerte durante todo el viaje, y eso que …. – se quedo un rato recordando todo el viaje notando los cambios climáticos que pasaron desde el calor del desierto del planeta de los renegados hasta la temperatura del planeta neptuno cálido y húmedo debido a la presencia del mar- Por Neptuno, me olvide de que el cuerpo de un niño no resiste tanto. Recuerdo que lo últimos días dejo de comer y parecía más fatigado- el hombre se limpio el sudor de su frente para luego mirar a Michiru que seguía con curiosidad sobre la visita inesperada que dormía en su sillón'- Hija mi princesita ya veras que cuando se recupere Haruka se volverá tu amigo.

Michiru sonrió no muy convencida a la vez que su padre la depositaba en el piso con calma y le acariciaba la cabeza para finalmente depositar un beso en la frente.

- Buenas noches Princesita

La niña, con pocas ganas se retiro del salón, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su habitación, se acostó en la cama y ahí se quedo pensando en lo que vio con sus propios ojos, ese niño tenía casi la misma mirada de su tío, pero no lo era a la vez. Cerró los ojos y por vez primera deseo que la noche pasará rapido para así poder volver a verlo.

...

- Preparen comida!- ordeno a las cocineras del palacio de Neptuno- Mucha y que sean manjares para festejar.

Las mujeres de la cocina sin poner resistencia ni preguntar comenzaron a calentar las ollas en el fuego, mientras que otras limpiaban los pescados que todavía estaban frescos por haber sido traídos directamente del muelle. Los pesqueros repletos de hermosos y apetitosos pescados habían zarpado en el muelle trayendo consigo palabras sobre la buena fortuna. Después de semanas sin conseguir pesca ahora decían que gracias a la llegada de Sailor Neptuno habían picado toda la noche. Las mujeres de la cocina se reían de felicidad, cada vez que el Sailor llegaba a su casa luego de un largo viaje los ambientes se volvían multicolores. Las canciones volvieron a ser entonadas por todos. Fueron largas las semanas sin Caspian pero las que mas sufrieron eran Felicity y Michiru.

Felicity entro en la habitación de huéspedes con un rostro tierno y amable, ella era una de las pocas personas que habían conocido perfectamente al ex sailor Urano, podría decirse que al principio sintió rechazo y celos de el porque la atención de su prometido estaba atado a el. Miró al niño que descansaba con un paño sobre la cabeza y supo el porque Caspian había tomado la decisión de perderse el funeral de su amigo. Se acerco a Haruka y saco el paño seco para humedecerlo y volvérselo a colorar en la frente, Felicity miro con más atención a los detalles de la figura de Haruka y de forma traviesa sonrió, apartó los mechones rebelde y acaricio la cabeza. Sin notarlo comenzó a cantar una canción de su mundo, una sobre sirenas que encantaban a los humanos y los llevaban a sus palacios misteriosos. Haruka abrió los ojos con lentitud primero notando los rayos solares que entraban por la ventana luego cuando su visión se normalizo los cabellos aquamarinos, por un momento antes había creido que seguía en la casa de sus padres y que las caricias eran de su madre, pero no….

- Dama Felicity?- pregunto mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama- Qué está haciendo?

Felicity aparto el paño de la frente y en su lugar puso su mano, Haruka sin saber el porque cerró los ojos al sentir la frescura de esa palma, intento compararla con algo pero lo más cercano fue la frescura del agua que salía cuando la encontraba luego de tanto cavar.

- Ya no tienes fiebre, pequeña Haruka- susurro sólo para que la escuche Haruka-

Dama….- Haruka se aparto y la miro con seriedad porque había prometido a Caspian que nadie más iba a saber su secreto- Yo no soy pequeña

A mi marido y a los demás puedes engañar pero a mi no- Felicity sonrió a la vez que ponía su mano en el corazón- Prometo que tu secreto estará guardado conmigo-

Haruka miró el gesto de la dama, algo infantil y muy bonito y sólo atino a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza, sabía que la Dama de Neptuno podía esconder muy bien el secreto. Felicity dejo sobre la cama un juego de ropa de niño y un calzado en el piso.

Ahora quiero que te des un baño, en el cuarto que esta al lado hay una tina con agua tibia- la mujer se puso seria al ver que Haruka miraba con algo de recelo el otro cuarto-

- Pero…al agua hay que cuidarla y hoy no me toca- cruzo sus brazos en signo de negación-

Felicity miró a la niña que solo una madre puede poner, Haruka trago saliva agarro la ropa y corrió con toda su velocidad hasta el baño. La Dama de Neptuno miró a la niña y recordó todo lo que le hab/ia contado Caspian durante toda la noche, ella había nacido en el planeta de los convictos en dónde el agua y el alimento es escaso, y la arena es el único paisaje. Caspian contó con todos los detalles el cómo la encontró, y todo lo que Lizbeth le había contado sobre su embarazo y su forma de esconderla.

-_ "Sí se hubieran enterado en Urano que iba a esperar el Hijo del Sailor lo iban a asesinar, por eso oculte todo. La tuve en el medio de una tormenta de arena, mis primeras contracciones fueron lejos de la Ciudad oculta, me encontró una Sacerdotisa de la Diosa y ella fue la que trajo a mi bebé a este mundo y la bautizo con el nombre de Haruka. Según ella el viento entraba en la carpa sin traer consigo la arena… "- Lizbeth relato lo que había pasado-_

La Dama acomodo la cama y se limpió una lágrima solitaria que había salido de sus ojos. Esa niña no habia tenido una vida fácil.

- "Y lo que va a venir tampoco será fácil"- pensó-

Espero unos minutos hasta que Haruka salió del cuarto de baño con un rostro de sorpresa.

- EL AGUA TIENE PERFUME!- dijo emocionada- Y está tibia…. Y… y

La niña corrió hasta Felicity hasta el punto de tomarle la mano, pero fue detenida por ella.

- Le puse un poco de aceite de rosas- sonrió explicándole- Por eso tiene perfume

- Por qué, para que?

- Para que tu piel este más suave- acarició la mejilla sacándole restos de jabón mientras que agarraba la toalla y se la ponía en su cabeza- Secate el cabello y termina de vestirte.

Haruka miró su camisa sin abotonar y se dio la vuelta con rapidez para abotonarla mientras que agradecía que su rostro estaba tapado por la toalla. Felicity aparto la toalla y le regalo una sonrisa.

- Nunca tapes tu rostro…. Si vas a ser el siguiente guerrero de urano debes de mostrarte segura de ti- le peino el cabello descubriendo que no había forma de re acomodarlo- Siempre muestra a todos tus ojos-

Felicity llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió invitándola a salir.

- Seguro que tienes hambre/

Y la respuesta llego con el sonido del estomago que parecía una bestia hambrienta. Haruka coloco su mano en la panza como queriendo silenciarle. Caminó hasta la puerta y se encontró con el afuera de la habitación de huéspedes encontrando ambientes llenos de arte, y decoración. Mientras iba caminando y mirando para el techo no noto que termino chocando con el cuerpo de alguien más. Miró para abajo y se encontró con una niña muy parecida a un guerrero que la molesto durante todo el viaje, pero con la belleza de Felicity…. Aunque también Caspian tenía una belleza femenina, Haruka siempre quería preguntarle al guerrero sí no fuese por la barba aquamarina podría ser una mujer muy alta. Mientras pensaba la niña que estaba en el piso alargo su mano como esperando algo de Haruka. La chica de cabellos amarillo miró el gesto pero no lo entendió

- No tendrías que hacer algo?- Michiru dijo con seriedad-

Felicity miro a su hija y supo que por tener casi diez años iba a tener un carácter decidido. Le había enseñado que debía de ser toda una dama Refinada.

- Qué debo de hacer….?- pregunto Haruka con una ceja levantada-

- Ayudarme a levantarme- alargo aun mas el brazo-

- No puedes hacerlo sola- respondió con una sonrisa divertida-

Michiru inflo sus mejillas y sus ojos azules se encolerizaron, alargo la mano y miro al niño que había llegado hace un par de horas y que le había robado la atención de su madre durante todo ese tiempo. Su voz se volvió más de orden, su madre siempre le decía que ella era una Dama y que debía de defender lo suyo.

- TE ORDENO QUE ME AYUDES!- ordeno con su voz de mando- Eres un caballero y tienes el deber y la obligación de hacerlo-

A Haruka se le borro la sonrisa, tomo la mano de la niña y con una mínima fuerza la ayudo a levantarse y la tomo entre sus brazos-

- Así esta mejor Princesa?- le contesto y con la misma facilidad que la levanto dejo de sostenerle para que de nuevo esa chica de cabellos aquamarinos y mirada azul violento volviera a estar en el piso- Yo no tengo el deber ni la obligación de ayudarte…. Hasta que no me parezcas importante, así valete de ti misma.

Felicity por un momento estaba sin saber que hacer, ambas tenían una parte de razón pero termino dándosela a su hija, se acerco a ella y le ayudo a levantarse mientras notaba que la mirada de su hija perdía toda su calidez, y ese mar turbulento seguía los movimientos de Haruka que bajaba por las escaleras.

- Michiru…. – dijo Felicity intentando despertar a su hija- Tienes que perdonarlo, el todavía no esta acostumbrado a nuestra forma de vivir…. Tienes que ser paciente.

Michiru se acomodo el vestido, y se prometió a si misma de que a ese niño no lo iba a ayudar en nada.

Perdón por el retraso ahora que ando en vacaciones vere si me pongo a terminarla :)

Entropia


	7. Chapter 7

Séptimo Capítulo: Una fiesta.

Haruka al sentarse en la mesa no pudo dejar de mirar los alimentos que ahí se servían, la mayoría eran extraños para ella. Se fijo en cada uno, había criaturas con aletas por un minuto casi iba a preguntar si se trataban de peces de colores, eran los únicos que conocía porque una vez uno de los habitantes había llegado con esas criaturas, recordaba que pasaba las tardes junto con sus amigos mirando esos pececitos nadar en ese pequeño frasco de vidrio. El hombre anciano les contaba que en su tierra había cientos de ellos y eran de diversos colores, hasta había de agua salada. Tanto como los pequeños y Haruka solo conocían la existencia del mar a través de cuadros que nostálgicos pintaban. Ahora mismo ella estaba en presencia de múltiples platos desconocidos y coloridos que iban llegando con cada mujer vestida igual a la otra.

Caspian atento a todo gracias a su lugar privilegiado en la mesa no se perdía de ningún detalle de los gestos de asombro que iban cambiando en el rostro del niño que ahora era su invitado. Como les dijo a todos los que trabajaban en el palacio de Neptuno desde ahora ese pequeño niño iba a ser el huésped y debían de tratarlo muy bien. Las mucamas sonrieron al verlo, todas ellas hasta las cocineras se presentaron ante el pequeño y ahora lo miraban a escondidas con una sonrisa amable.

- Lo notaron es todo un caballerito- dijo la jefa de la cocina a las otras-

- Es tan lindo- dijo una mucama que la hizo callar el amo de llaves con su atípico carácter y con su dedo en el labio en clara señal que debían de mantenerse calladas-

Felicity sentada a la derecha de su esposo también no perdía detalles, toda la familia estaba acostumbrada a esos platillos y ver el rostro curioso, sorprendido de Haruka le contagio hasta el punto de decidirse a romper lo acostumbrado y servirse un poco más de todo. Michiru sentada al lado de su madre coloco un rostro algo frio porque no entendía el porqué esa emoción de ese niño molesto.

'- Qué es esto?- pregunto señalando descortésmente la fuente que contenía un extraño alimento negro y como si fueran pelotitas minúsculas-

- Caviar- contesto Caspian mientras le servía un poquito sobre un pan blanco recién horneado-

Haruka acepto el pan y lo comió pero luego su rostro cambio uno de asco…

- No es rico!- dijo limpiándose la boca con la manga de su camisa-

Caspian comenzó a reírse con una carcajada que hasta la servidumbre fue contagiada, menos el amo de llaves y Michiru que vieron esa actitud muy irrespetuosa. Michiru miro a su padre y luego se reacomodo su servilleta en la falda y eligió cuidadosamente los cubiertos. Sus modales eran perfectos, cada vez que veía al niño más lo comparaba con una bestia sin educación. Su molestia se manifestó cuando con su perfecta entonación empezó a hablar con su padre.

- Padre cómo estuvo el viaje?- dejo que la sirvienta la sirviera su comida mientras que Haruka veia la cantidad de cubiertos que había sobre la mesa-

El sailor agarro la copa de vino y sorbo un poco, podía notarse que extrañaba esa bebida, antes de contestarle miro al niño que seguía mirando todo a su alrededor mientras que la comida se enfriaba en su plata, eligió los cubiertos y espero que Haruka comenzara a imitarlo.

- Padre, te hice una pregunta y es irrespetuoso no responderla como tu me enseñaste!- la niña llamo la atención a su padre-

- Perdón princesita, fue largo el viaje, visite muchos planetas fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.

Haruka miraba a Caspian y lo imito eligiendo el mismo cubierto y cuchillo pero le erro en el plato, el alimento se le escapaba. Suspiró y noto algo que podía comer con facilidad una pata de pollo. La agarro con una de las manos y empezó a morderla y mascarla alrededor manchándose el rostro y la ropa con la grasa.

Felicity por vez primera hablo durante el almuerzo, quería reírse de eso, recordó que Haruka se había criado en una casa modesta pero no podía creer que Lizbeth no le enseñara buenos modales.

- No se come así- dijo mientras hincaba el tenedor en la carne del pollo y cortaba en pequeñas rodajas la carne- Tu madre no te explico el buen uso de los tenedores?

Haruka bajo al plato el pollo y su rostro se volvío triste bajo la mención del nombre de su madre, recordó algunas cosas de ella pero cuando se trataban de buenos modales se había rendido en inculcarle, porque había sido…. Seguro que fue cuando llego Leonidas a casa. Su madre siempre tenía calidez en sus manos y en su casa, pero Leonidas había sido un viejo soldado valeroso pero traicionado por sus compañeros que lo llevaron a ser juzgado por cosas que no había hecho. Según su Madre, ese giganton que parecía una mole de músculos en realidad era un tierno amable. Lizbeth fue cautivada por ese ser que se gano el cariño de su hija primero y luego su amor. Haruka aprendió de el hasta casi imitarlo, perdiendo a veces las enseñanzas de su madre. Ahora mismo veía su plato, manchado y luego miro hacia la dirección de la princesita descubriendo las grandes diferencias. Deposito el pollo, se limpio las manos e intento comer con suavidad.

- Lo siento…

Michiru sonrió ante lo que pasaba mientras se limpiaba los labios con su servilleta, cuando termino de almorzar miro a su padre y madre y se disculpo diciendo que debía de continuar con sus clases de violín. Haruka seguía comiendo con apetito intentando seguir casi bien los buenos modales que su madre le había impartido aunque a veces sin querer ponía sus codos en la mesa, recibiendo una lección de Felicity.

- Debes de tener la siguiente postura- Felicity sonrió y empezó a enseñarle con cariño a la pequeña mientras que Caspian alentaba con comentarios de felicitación por lo bien inteligente que era-

El almuerzo había pasado y Haruka fue mandado a descansar a su habitación. Los dos regentes del planeta se quedaron a solas en el despacho de Caspian. Rodeado de mapas, y libros sobre estrategia e historia se pusieron a hablar con un té entre ellos.

- No va a estar listo para la fiesta….- dijo Felicity colocando el diario en las manos de su esposo.

Caspian leyó el diario y lo tiro al piso hecho una bola de papel, sus planes habían cambiado.

- Las pruebas iban a empezar luego de un año, recién pasó un mes…

Caspian se sentó en el sillón que siempre usaba para leer sus libros, apoyo su cabeza sobre una mano en signo de estar pensando.

- Una fiesta… Cómo puede ser que la Reina permita que esa mujer haga lo que desee.

La esposa tomo un sorbo de té se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo mientras su marido pensaba.

- No es parte de las pruebas… Solo es una presentación ante la Reina de los candidatos, a todo esto Caspian conoces cuales son las pruebas que debe de pasar Haruka?- Felicity hablo a su marido este le contesto con su rostro de desconocimiento- Las dos primeras son un claro ejemplo de burocracia, son del tipo de presentaciones en sociedad es lo que casi se le pide a un hijo cuando sale a nuestra sociedad como un adulto cortes'

Caspian pensó un buen rato hasta que empezó a masajearse su frente, el no queria que su gesto preocupante le formara arrugas en su piel de porcelana.

- Haruka va a estar listo… tiene sangre de Urano.

- El tercero- continuo la mujer sin escuchar el comentario de su esposo- Es el que importa…. Es el que da más puntos y por el cual se va a elegir el verdadero guerrero.

- Si una prueba que encarna los ideales de un sailor Urano, valentía y perseverancia… unos meses en el planeta donde los vientos son crueles como navajas afiladas y el alimento es mas peligroso que morirse de hambre.

Caspian comenzó a tomar con lentitud el té a la vez que recordaba su promesa ante su amigo Phill, quizás iba a ser difícil pero sabía que la sangre es más fuerte, y seguro que a Haruka las costumbres Uranianas se le iban a despertar.

- Sólo necesita saber lo básico para la fiesta de la Reina Serenity- Caspian se levanto del sillon y sonrio a su esposa- Necesito una buena maestra para los modales yo lo instruiré un poco sobre cortesía y mientras que el se mantenga callado todo ira muy bien.

Felicity asintió con la cabeza y desde ese momento comenzaron a planificar las clases y el conocimiento que debían de impartirle, lo mas básico de lo básico.

Elena, la viuda de Phill, comenzó a preparar su vestido para la fiesta que se iba a celebrar esa misma noche. Se sentó en la mesa tocador y se miró en el espejo. Noto unas pequeñas arrugas en su piel, sus cabellos negros azabache ya comenzaban a perder su color en ciertos lugares. Miro luego el cuadro que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación que antes mucho antes compartía con Phill, su prometido, parecía que se mofaba de ella. Los cabellos plateados rebeldes que siempre estaban siendo peinados por el viento, hasta el último momento continuaban siendo plateados. El cabello de los uranianos siempre ha sido de matices claras, el de ella era la excepción. Venida de una familia caída en desgracia que solo deseaba que sus hijos tuvieran mejor futuro que los demás. Elena se crio para conquistar al hijo de la Dama De Urano. Phill nunca lo supo pero ella lo había drogado el día que se despertó en su cama y le exigió que se hiciera cargo de lo que había hecho, su pureza se habia mancillado. Phill no dijo nada solo se caso con ella y se enfrento a su madre que lloraba porque su hijo se habia desposado sin su permiso y sin avisarle. El pueblo de Urano la acepto pero no la llamaban Dama, sino la esposa de Sailor Urano. Dejo de recordar lo que había vivido para enfrentar su presente, debía de maquillarse, vestirse y viajar para el reino de Cristal junto con Su sobrino Darius, un joven decente de cabellos rubio ceniza, hijo de su hermano un soldado que escalo posiciones hasta ser guardia real gracias a la ayuda de su hermana. Se levanto de su silla y una de las damas de compañía comenzó a vestirle. Su vestido impecable y único, cuando llego a las puertas se encontró con un niño de 12 años que la esperaba vestido de traje negro, quien le ofreció el brazo y así marcharon a la fiesta. La voz de Elena solo interrumpió el silencio una vez durante el viaje en el coche real que era empujado por extrañas criaturas del espacio.

- Darius un error tuyo y dejare de darles apoyo financiero a ti y a tu familia lo entiendes o no?

El niño miro a su tía y asintió con la cabeza. Se sentía presionado, pero para eso había nacido, sus hermanas, su padre y su madre confiaban en el. Cuando bajo del coche se acomodo el moño de su cuello, y se fijo en el reflejo del vidrio su rostro, noto que sus cabellos estaban algo fuera del lugar así que saco un peine del interior del saco para peinárselos como debía de ser. Su tía esperaba dentro con un rostro enfurecido porque su sobrino no la ayudaba a salir como era la costumbre noble. Darius dejo el peine con rapidez en el lugar que debía y se apuro para extender su brazo y ayudar a Elena, recibiendo una sonrisa fría como la de una máscara de carnaval, tan falsa que de lejos podía notarse.

- Recuerda mi sobrino favorito... un error y elijo a otro- le susurro en el oido tomando la mano y saliendo del coche mirando que todas las mujeres y hombres la veian como una celebridad-

Caspian con su traje de guerrero Sailor, buscaba por todos lados a Haruka. Un minuto que lo dejo de vigilar y Ya desapareció. Michiru ya se había reunido con las otras hijas de los Sailor, cada una de ellas vestían unos hermosos vestidos. La reina recibía a cada invitado en la puerta junto con un gato blanco que estaba sobre una de las murallas. La bella reina del palacio de la luna, noto a la pareja de Caspian y Felicity se acerco a ellos rompiendo con las etiquetas y recibiendo una queja del gato que venia luego con un maullido.

- Guerrero Neptuno Caspian, es un agrado volverte a tener ante mi. Extrañaba tu compañía y tus conversaciones- la reina dejo que el sailor le besara la mano y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a la esposa de este que se inclino como una dama ante ella- pero, me han dicho que además traes un buen viento agradable junto a ti. Y no lo digo por tu esposa e hija.

- Reina… en realidad sí son verdaderos esos comentarios-

- No digas más espero con muchos deseos que me sorprendas

La reina se alejo y volvió a su puesto justo en el momento que Elena llegaba a la puerta, se saludaron ambas e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras. Mientras que Darius era presentado y aceptado a entrar por la Reina.

- Sí no aparece….. que haremos?- pregunto Caspian y su mano fue tomada con firmeza-

- Aparecerá….es Haruka seguro que encontró una mariposa nocturna o una flor blanca y se quedo mirándola…. Recuerda la primera vez que vio el mar, se quedo tres horas.

- No me recuerdes eso… se tiro a el y casi se ahoga, desde ese momento nuestra hija lo llama Piedra –

Haruka en realidad le había pasado casi lo mismo que habían comentado los de cabellera aguamarina, pero además de eso estaba buscando entre los jardines los conejos que hacen pan. Su madre le habia contado un cuento y siempre quiso conocerlos, así que antes de entrar se decidió a encontrar uno. Mientras caminaba por el jardín escucho una voz.

- TE VAS A CAER, MIAU!- chillo alguien

La niña vestida con un traje negro corrió a la dirección del grito cuando llego se encontro con un gato negro con un símbolo de la luna no completa en la frente que maullaba mientras sus patas delanteras estaban incrustadas en el tronco de un árbol de hojas blancas alto.

- LUNA NO SE BAJARME

Haruka llego hasta el tronco y miro para arriba, en la copa del árbol había una niña con un vestido blanco rubia peinada con dos coletas. Sonrió y se le escapo en un susurro "un conejo"…

Bueno otro capítulo… que puedo decir, gracias por los comentarios… Viento cortante fuiste la primera en escribirme y no estás muy alejada de tus adelantos, si la Dama sabia cumple un factor importante (este capítulo en realidad se iba a llamar las damas de Urano, pero no llegue al lugar donde quería… una niña de cabellos atados con dos coletas quiso entrar) Viento… te mande un mp en realidad me gustaria hablarte jajaja bueno a todas las que me estan comentando me agradaria saber un poco mas sobre si tienen alguna sugerencia o no asi que espero que me manden mp!

Bueno… veamos tengo tiempo y mi inter anda algo inestable así que no puedo jugar al LOl (suerte para ustedes porque estoy escribiendo)

Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siguiente lo escribi haceeee mucho creo que un par de dias después de publicar jajaja perdón por la demora,

Me voy a tomar unos minutos antes de comenzar el nuevo capítulo. Me siento muy feliz porque cuando empece a publicar en fanfiction no pensé que tendría una buena acogida, hay muy buenas escritoras y seamos sinceras es muy difícil escribir algo de esta pareja y que sea original. Soy seguidora de los fic de Haruka y Michiru desde que tengo 18 años, sip me gusta mucho Haruka… jajaja. Dentro de lo posible estoy intentando crear algo medio nuevo en un mar conocido. Gracias por el apoyo que me estan brindando. Estoy tan agradecida que me dare un tiempo para contestar a cada uno de los reviens:

Lylian, bienvenida a mis pobres lectoras que esperan actualización, debo de advertirte que medio hago sufrir a las que me leen. Puedo tener rachas de inspiración o puede ser que un juego o un problema del corazón me lo impidan. Gracias por eso de que pudiste imaginar los lugares con mi ayuda, muchas gracias, y eso que medio que a veces termino divagando y no soy concisa. Espero que estés atenta desde ahora porque tengo varios escenarios que deseo que sean creados a través de sus ojos.

Alexia, tienes razón lo de los celos es muy importante. Pero, Serena tiene un papel que en estos momentos luego de contestar a todas ire a escribirlo. Haruka es un niño, creo que cuando alguien se cría con otros chicos libres y sin problemas terminas no prestando atención a las princesitas. Y Michiru mmm siente más celos porque le han robado a sus padres. JAJAJA ya veremos… Alexia digamos que cuando escribo a veces mis personajes son los que realizan cosas que yo no esperaba...

la voz del decie guau gracias por decir que estas prendada a mi historia! Ñaca ñaca bienvenida al sufrimiento

Viento cortante, jajajaja la chica que me está costando sorprender jajaja todas tus predicciones van en buen camino. La DAMA SABIA cumple un papel importante, que develare a continuación. No se si son cortos…. En Word son entre seis a siete hojas… jajaja y sobre la relación de ambas le has pegado! Lo de flotar… no lo se yo no se nadar… así que si me imagino a una Haruka criada en el desierto no se si es un conocimiento que tendrían. En realidad me cuesta un poco todavía hacer un acercamiento entre ellas, mas por el lado de Michiru es el tipo de personaje que me gusta dejarlo para que lo conquisten pero que no se desarrollar. Veré si en algún momento me animo a estar más tiempo con ella que con Ruka. Y si Haruka tendrá problemas pero no tanto por ser bastardo… creo que irá más porque es una salvaje vestida con traje.

Samaka me alegra saber que te reíste y si es una ternurita! Haruka es un amor. Lo de los celos y la rivalidad se repite mucho en sus comentarios jajaja y sí no quiero darlo tan fácilmente… El camino del amor esta pavimentado con diferentes sentimientos…

Harukichan yo también quiero seguir leyendo! CUANDO CONTINUARA LA HISTORIA… busquemos tomates y se los lancemos… espera yo soy la autora… bueno ejemp prometo dejar de lado el League Of legends y escribiré…. Etto crucen los dedos de que no me atrape un manga… y no es tan excelente… nunca leo lo que escribo lo subo así como esta :P

haruki97 seeee pero es lo que amamos de ellas dos,…. Su genio!

Guest si prometo actualizarla más seguido además quiero continuar con este reto, soy mas escritora de historias originales es mi primer fic…

Samaka… tengo dos reviends… y no se si tres… ando viendo mi correo y escribiendo, jajajaja ayer mi cel me avisaba cada mail y me nació una sonrisa de orgullo ya que AWWWW les gusta mi historia. Mmm ya veremos… quizás crea una historia original y no terminen juntas (ñaca ñaca)

Haruki también recibí dos comentarios tuyos jalarle la oreja nahhhh ya veras…. Tengo planeado algo interesante jujuju no puedo dar pistas…

AleWindt choque esos cinco a mi también me gustan las historias así! Bueno para mi el concepto de michiru es el correcto desde la posición social de ella… imagínalo son dos mundos distintos… Lo correcto para ella es el decoro, mientras que lo opuesto lo ve distinto. Nah siento que esta muy aburrida en su mundo… ya Haruka romperá el vidrio y le hará ver las cosas… espero… no prometo nada porque a veces no soy dueña de lo que escribo.

Bueno de esta forma les hago ver que me gusta recibir sus comentarios, pedidos, opiniones y su buena onda gracias a todos y a los que me leen y no me escriben jaja y ahora demos comienzo a siguiente capítulo.

Octavo capítulo: El destino sellado por la sabiduría.

Primera parte El conejo blanco sin reloj.

-" Mami es en serio que en la luna hay conejos? – una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios pregunto a una mujer de cabellos rubios ceniza-

-Sí y van saltando de aquí para allá, yo los he visto y lo juro por todo lo dulce que existe sobre la tierra- Lizbeth sonrió mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda- Cuando tengas la suerte de ver un conejo tienes que ayudarlo, porque ellos son seres algo juguetones y siempre se meten en problemas, eso se debe a su naturaleza curiosa.

-Lo haré mami!- grito mientras practicaba con una espada de juguete que le había regalado el amigo de su mami…"

Haruka recordó el cuento y sonrió porque en verdad existían los conejos en la luna, pero en vez de estar horneando galletas estaba subido a un grande árbol, y comprendió que no podía bajarse porque no estaba en su naturaleza. Se acerco silenciosamente hasta ese frondoso árbol, ni siquiera noto el ser que estaba escalando el tronco del árbol con rapidez hasta llegar a la rama en donde se sostenía con fuerza ese conejo vestido de blanco cuyas orejas eran de color rubio.

-Serena tranquilízate- la gata le dijo colocando su patita en la cabeza de la niña que lloraba sin consuelo y gritando- SERENA

La felina siguió intentando tranquilizarla pero sin buenos resultados. Su pata seguía acariciando, o golpeando, la cabeza rubia de la chica, un extremo del vestido estaba trabado en una de las ramas, y por lo que se podía ver en su brazo tenía una pequeña lastimadura que hacía que un hilo rojo surcara su piel blanca. Los gritos iban creciendo en su intensidad hasta llegar a ser unos chillidos molestos que casi provocan que la gata se intentara tapar los oídos. Sin notarlo unas manos cubiertas con guantes blancos empezaron a desanudar el cabello que antes estaba atrapado sin remedio aparente en la rama del árbol. La gata maullo por el susto, su pelaje se erizo y sus uñas rasguñaron para defender a su protegida el rostro de un joven de cabellos rubios vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca.

-Calma sólo quiero ayudar, Minina- Haruka se dejo rasguñar y luego acaricio a la gata con suavidad- No te preocupes… quiero ayudar al conejito lunar.

Luna sintió las caricias en su lomo, y supo que podía confiar en ese niño, sus manos eran gentiles y de suave tacto que lograron desenredar el cabello y devolvérselo a la niña de largos cabellos que ya había detenido su llanto desconsolado al verse salvada.

-Conejo Lunar?- pregunto Luna logrando que Haruka abriera los ojos por la sorpresa de escuchar que un minino hablara-

-Cómo es posible?- Haruka levanto a Luna para verla de más de cerca, sus piernas estaban abrazando la rama para no caerse y lograr que sus manos estuvieran libres- no sabía que los gatos hablaran!

Haruka recibió un par de golpes en su cabeza por parte de Luna que no le gusto para nada que le agarraran sin su permiso.

-Soy una protectora del reino, una subordinada de la realeza-

-Los conejos tienen reino?- Haruka pregunto mientras se imaginaba un reino en donde los conejos mandaban a los gatos y todos estaban vestidos con ropas llamativas y usaban coronas- Impresionante… cuando la vea a mi madre le contaré.

La niña que se agarraba todavía con miedo miró al niño, no lo conocía, nunca lo había visto. Sin querer comenzó a reírse al escuchar las expresiones del chico que la había ayudado a liberar sus cabellos. En su risa se olvido de sostenerse bien y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo comenzó a caer, miró el cómo se alejaba de Luna, cerró los ojos porque ya no sabía que mas hacer.

-Cuidado!- grito haruka lanzándose junto a ella al alcanzarle le tomo la mano y la abrazo colocándose bajo de ella, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido pero en realidad todas esas reacciones habían surgido en un par de segundos. Sus ojos visualizaron el piso y sin miedo abrazó a la coneja sintiendo por primera vez el perfume de su piel. Sonrió y en el último segundo cerró los ojos para luego sentir el cómo amortiguaba con su cuerpo la caída de la otra. El suelo no era como la arena, sintió el golpe y supo que quizás le iba a costar levantarse, pero no debía demostrar que le ardía porque estaba feliz de haber salvado al conejo.

-Serena, estás bien?- Luna bajo de un salto del árbol para encontrarse con la niña que seguía abrazada por el muchacho que parecía inconsciente en el suelo-

Serena se separo un par de centímetros, notando que no había sufrido ningún daño, todo lo contrario al niño que a simple vista tenía unos cuantos raspones y su smoking roto en ciertos sectores. La niña apoyo su mano suave en el cuello con preocupación pero una sonrisa en los labios del niño hizo que ella respirara con tranquilidad.

-Así que tu nombre es Serena, es bonito- Haruka abrió los ojos y le regalo una linda sonrisa- Los conejos tienen lindos nombres, otra cosa que tendré que contarle a mi madre.

Haruka se fue levantando poco a poco ayudando a Serena en el camino. Cuando se paro noto la diferencia de tamaños, le llevaba varias cabezas de diferencia, así que coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de Serena y la acaricio lo menos torpe que podía hacer. Serena al principio quiso apartarse de esa caricia pero luego le agrado, así que se quedo un rato largo hasta que las campanadas retumbaron en el patio trasero del palacio dando aviso al comienzo de la fiesta en honor a los aspirantes a Sailor Urano. La gata al escucharlo fue la primera en decir con rapidez sobre las obligaciones que debían de continuar mientras tanto recriminaba a Serena la tardanza.

-La reina se va a disgustar!- dijo mientras Serena se levantaba el vestido con gracia para correr tras la gata que apuraba el paso no notando que habían dejado a Haruka sin despedirse-

Haruka por unos minutos se quedo mirando las dos figuras alejarse hasta que también tuvo que volver a la realidad. Había prometido a Caspian llegar a tiempo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza al verse a través del reflejo de la fuente que decoraba el jardín. Su traje estaba roto, y su rostro tenía una pequeña raspadura. Se limpio con el pañuelo mojándolo en la fuente y trago saliva con miedo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del palacio. Todo esto fue visto por unos ojos tranquilos, serenos que sonrieron al ver lo que había pasado. Además noto como la niña entraba a la fiesta con hojas en los cabellos y un poco de tierra en su vestido blanco. La persona que miró lo sucedido se acerco a la niña hasta ponerse en su altura y le regalo una caricia suave que sólo una madre podía regalar.

-Serena estas bien?- pregunto la reina a la vez que Serena le besaba la mejilla regalándole una flor extraña casi única que había logrado cortar del árbol antes de caer, la reina al verla supo del porque su hija había decidido aventurarse la abrazo y le sonrió- no debías conseguirla…

-Pero, mami dijiste que esta flor sólo se la encuentra una vez al año- la niña comenzó a sollozar pero el llanto fue detenido por las caricias de su madre y la sonrisa que solo a ella le daba-

-Gracias Serena…- la madre le tomo la mano con suavidad mientras la llevaba a la entrada del castillo, en el camino se fue enterando de la aventura de su hija y de que un Héroe le había salvado-

-Aunque me llamo Conejo…- Serena pensó en eso mientras que su madre empezó a reírse sin poder detenerlo hasta que uno de los guardias le abrió las puertas que daban al salón del baile en esos momentos su rostro se volvió el de una soberana mientras que sentía el cómo su hija se escondía detrás de ella, tanto Luna como Artemis se colocaron detrás de la reina y de la princesa.

-Entonces es un buen héroe- dijo por ultimo la reina mirando a todos sus súbditos y dirigiendo su mirada a las damas de Urano- Creo que está vez habrá una interesante fiesta-

La reina Serenity, tomo la mano de su hija y la fue llevando hasta la zona del trono, mientras todos los presentes las miraban y saludaban de manera cortes a su paso.

El salón estaba repleto, las decoraciones, la música y por supuesto la moda del momento se habían hecho presentes. Los vestidos cada vez mas sobrecargados de capas y capas de telas traídas del extranjero, alhajas de los reinos y por supuesto una diversidad de peinados. Hasta había una mujer que se había decorado con plumas de cisne y con el cabello le había dado forma como el susodicho animal. Todo era resplandeciente, costoso, imposible de ser real a los ojos de Haruka que a medida que intentaba entrar, escondiéndose de los guardias porque hace unos minutos atrás no le permitieron entrar por haberlo confundido con un ladronzuelo timador, y como no vio a Caspian tuvo que entrar a la fuerza, golpeando al hombre que lo tenía agarrado del cuello del saco. Y ahora estaba en aprietos, escondiéndose de los guardias que lo buscaban sin llamar tanto la atención. Sus cabellos se habían vuelto a parar y desordenar; con lo que le había costado peinar a Felicity. A la distancia vio a Michiru, y por fin podía encontrar una solución a sus aprietos, seguro que ella le iba a ayudar. Se fue acercando a Michiru y al grupo de niñas mayores que ella, con vestidos suntuosos, llenos de apliques y moños, a medida que se acercaba pudo ver las miradas inquisidoras de todas y la pena en el rostro de la niña de cabellos aquamarinos.

Michiru miro a sus compañeras de salón sin saber que decir, pero luego supo que hacer. Se dio la vuelta en el momento en que Haruka le apoyaba la mano en el hombro. Escucho la voz del niño que le decía:

-Michiru dónde está Caspian?- Haruka sintió las miradas de repulsión de todas las niñas-

-Lo conoces Michiru? A este salvaje- una de las niñas saco un abanico decorado con piedras brillantes.

La niña no se dio vuelta intento continuar con la conversación como le habían enseñado. Pero, al escuchar esa pregunta solo atino a negar con la cabeza. Porque debía de ayudarlo, si sólo era un niño salvaje, con lodo en sus zapatos y codos lastimados. Cerro los ojos para luego abrirlos cuando escucho las palabras de la reina.

-Llamo a los candidatos para que se acerquen al trono y así conocerlos- la música se había detenido y todos los espectadores se fueron alejando para dejar un espacio amplio en la zona del trono y así poder ver el espectáculo.

Michiru se dio vuelta y miro a Haruka mientras sin saberlo lo fue empujando para que vaya a la zona indicada. Muchas personas sin saberlo le fueron dando espacio para que se pudieran dirigir con tranquilidad. Ya en la zona del trono habían cinco niños, arrodillando la pierna derecha y bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto y lealtad.

-Michiru… dónde me llevas?- Haruka logro decir antes de ser empujado fuera de la multitud, y quedar a pocos metros de la reina, sin querer se había tropezado.

Caspian casi corrió a socorrerlo pero Felicity lo detuvo abrazándose a el, al ver como la Reina se dirigía al joven y le ofrecía su mano para volverse a parar. Haruka dudo en aceptarla pero luego noto que estaba la conejo que también se había alejado de su trono para estar cerca de su madre y del joven que la había salvado.

-Conejo?- Haruka pregunto restándole importancia a los murmullos que se hab{ian creado en el salón en las diversas voces que eran participe del espectáculo-

-Así que eres el héroe que salvo a mi hija- La reina ayudo al niño regalándole una sonrisa- Aunque debo de deciros que mi hija no es un conejo, sino tu princesa y resta decirte que soy tu reina.

Haruka cuando escucho esas palabras se arrodillo ante ellas y bajo el rostro como lo hacían los otros que aunque estaban muertos de curiosidad continuaban en tal postura.

-Discúlpeme Reina, Princesa- Haruka no sabía que decir, ahora si había perdido la oportunidad para convertirse en Sailor Urano-

-No pidas disculpas yo debo de agradecerte- la reina coloco en el bolsillo del traje la flor que su hija había conseguido, una flor tan hermosa que era única, una vez al año ese árbol daba un retoño de ese color magnifico- tienes mi gratitud joven héroe.

Haruka miro la flor reposar sobre el traje que vestía su cuerpo. La reina se fue alejando hasta llegar al trono y sentarse en el, su hija la siguió. De esta forma se dio comienzo a las presentaciones. Seis concursantes, seis niños del reino de Urano, seis posibles Sailor, pero sólo uno podía llegar a convertirse en el poseedor del título. Los sailor de los otros planetas miraron a los niños y comentaron con suspicacia lo que les manifestaba cada uno de los candidatos.

-Tu protegido si que es una atracción, dijo sailor Saturno mientras se acariciaba la barba negra- que habrá hecho para ganarse esa flor?

-No lo se, pero por su apariencia seguro que peleo contra un ogro- se empezó a reír con una carcajada que fue vista de mal gusto para la nobleza-

Las Damas de Urano miraron lo que sucedía con un silencio casi enfermizo, una de ellas se mordió el labio inferior porque no podía creer que semejante postulante tenia ese aspecto bochornoso frente a la reina, ya se iban a enterar, no iba a permitir que ese salvaje participara. La otra con un semblante más suave sin quitarle lo severo noto con curiosidad al niño y supo que debía de hacer algo.

Bueno vere si me pongo con las pilas :) ya escribire la continuación en estos días. Cierto alguien me explicaria que es la K, la M en los fic? Perdon si tiene errores :( y que es muy corto.


	9. Chapter 9

2da parte de El destino sellado por la Sabiduria:

La apuesta.

Haruka

- Esto es lo más Bochornoso que he visto en toda mi vida- grito la viuda de sailor Urano- Cómo es posible que "esté" mequetrefe salvaje esté dentro de los postulantes. Espero que sea un chiste.

Después de las presentaciones de cada uno de los postulantes y de sus benefactores se realizó una reunión de improvisto. Ya que el salvaje niño no supo ni siquiera contestar una simple pregunta: Quién eres? Antes de contestar Capian Sailor Neptuno intento interponerse pero ya los rumores y los venenos de la viuda intercedieron antes. Y por lo tanto una reunión de pocos oyentes se realizo en el despacho real, sólo estaba la reina, sailor Neptuno, la viuda de Urano y por supuesto Haruka que había enmudecido por la reacción de la mujer de cabellos negros. Se hundió en su asiento escuchando el como era insultado con palabras rimbombantes, despreciandolo y sin poder defenderse. Cómo podía hacerlo, estaba la Reina y por supuesto Caspian, y no deseaba ponerlo en problemas a su protector.

- Reina, este mequetrefe no tiene ni documentos que abalen que ha nacido en Urano- Elena miró a Caspian con el mismo desdén que miraba a todos- No puedo permitir que un cualquiera entre a concursar- señalo a Haruka- Estos juegos para la elección de un Sailor Urano no pueden ser tomados como un chiste. Y no puedo permitir que sean mancillados sólo porque Sailor Neptuno haya traído a uno niño a participar, por mi sí fuera seguro que es uno de Neptuno y no un nacido bajo nuestro sello planetario.

La reina escuchaba a la viuda, mientras miraba al niño notando la incomodidad y el miedo que sentía. Su rostro iba bajando con cada palabra que surgía de los labios de Elena. Por unos cuantos minutos pensó hacerla callar, pero eso significaría que perdería una gran alianza con el planeta, suspiro y se acomodo en su asiento de cuero blanco. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus nudillos con semblante serio y neutro, mientras que en sus adentros pensaba en el cuento que le tenía que contar a su hija antes de dormir. "Había una vez un viajero" se repetía la trama en su mente, sí sabía que estaba divagando pero era demasiado tarde y la fiesta seguro que estaba terminándose, y podía apostar que Serena dormía en los escalones que daban a su despacho. En esos momentos habría deseado callar a esa Mujer demandante, pero no podía, como reina debia de mantener la paz entre sus aliados y Urano era el planeta que le aportaba los mejores guerreros más fuertes del sistema planetario del exterior como ella los había nombrado.

Caspian tragaba saliva, no sabía que contestarle, no podía porque también conocía el grado de influencia que tenía esa mujer testaruda. Apoyo sus manos en los hombros del niño y deseo poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para salvarlo de esta situación: "Es muy pequeño para ser tan maltratado" sintió entre sus yemas el temblequeo de Haruka como sí deseara llorar pero no lo hacía para demostrar que era fuerte. El guerrero dejo de sentir miedo y se enfrento a Elena/

- El tiene sangre De Urano!- dijo mientras miraba a la Reina buscando su ayuda pero encontrando una mirada neutral, conocía esa mirada y sabía el porque no podía decir nada "nuestros planetas antes estaban fuera del reino de cristal" juramos lealtad mucho después de los planetas allegados a la luna.

Elena sonrió con desfachatez mientras decía con un aire pomposo y lleno de venemo

- Entonces muéstranos un documento…- comento con ironía mientras levantaba el rostro del niño encontrándose con unos ojos que le eran muy familiares aunque no sabía de dónde- Porque lo único que tiene de nuestros hermanos son sus cabellos- movió el rostro de un lado para el otro clavando le las uñas en el acto en la mejilla-

Haruka le miro de forma resentida pero nunca dio una muestra de dolor por las uñas pintadas de rojo que estaban siendo clavadas en su piel.

- Huele a bastardo, y por suerte no dudaré que sea tú hijo Caspian porque se que sólo tienes ojos para tu mujer sino creería que quieres poner a un bastado tuyo en el reino de Urano para tener un control de ambos planetas-

- Esas no son palabras para dirigirse a un niño, Elena- una voz serena y llena de amabilidad se interpuso entre Haruka y elena logrando que la mujer soltará con rapidez al niño para mirar a la persona que entraba con lentitud al despacho de la reina- Lo siento mi Reina por interrumpir su mitin , pero últimamente ando un poco extraviada y sin querer escuché las palabras hirientes de la viuda que dejo el duelo con mucha rapidez-

La mujer que había entrado llevaba todavía el duelo como debía de hacerse, su vestido negro y sus cabellos blanquecinos atados de forma tirante con una coleta. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro del niño notando también esos ojos, le regalo una sonrisa y con paso lento camino hasta la silla que ocupaba el infante.

- Espero que no le moleste que me siente, mis huesos ya no son tan fuertes-

La reina le regalo también una sonrisa pero llena de agradecimiento por haber interrumpido en el momento adecuado. Sólo ella podía callar a la viuda de Sailor Urano, porque sólo ella era considerada una Dama de Urano, y además una ex Sailor, una de las mejores guerreras. La reina asintió con la cabeza y habló

- No hay ningún problema, somos afortunados de tener su presencia en el cuarto-

Caspian se alejo de Haruka dando dos pasos para atrás, suspirando y agradeciendo la presencia de la madre de Phill. Notó el cómo toco con suavidad el hombro de Haruka y por vez primera le hablo

- Joven le dejarías tu asiento a esta anciana?-

Haruka sonrió y se paró en un santiamén para dejarle el asiento pero antes de alejarse ella le tomo el brazo para usarlo de sosten y sentarse con más cuidado, siendo que tenia el baston para el mismo uso, pero Haruka supo que ella lo había hecho para mantenerlo cerca de ella. Sintió por primera vez el perfume a flores que lo embriago e hizo que se tranquilizará, olvidándose completamente de lo que había pasado minutos antes.

- A qué se debe tu interrupción Dama Sabia?- Elena dijo suavizando su trato- pensé que estabas en el palacio de verano cuidando tus flores y velando por la protección de tus pupilos-

- En realidad, me tome unos minutos de descanso, sumando que mis pupilos están en este baile, Hablando de eso Caspian tienes una hermosa hija, cada día toca mejor el violin, desearía que me acompañe en el piano- La dama le resto importancia a Elena para decir algo completamente trivial- Pero, por primera vez alguien me ha dado las ganas de entrometerme en los asuntos de la elección del guerrero de Urano-

La Dama Sabia se levanto con cuidado con ayuda de Haruka que por inercía continuo a su lado.

- Me he decidido- mirando a Haruka a los ojos- que apoyaré a esté niño en todo el proceso-

Elena se levanto de la silla hecha una furia al escuchar esas palabras, no quería que la madre de Phill se interpusiera en sus planes.

- IMPOSIBLE, ME NIEGO!- grito sin importarle los presentes-

Haruka no entendía nada hasta que la Dama Sabia sonrió con picardía.

- Entonces Elena, se que aunque gane tu sobrino no tendrás el titulo de Dama De Urano hasta que yo muera, y no tengo planificado hacerlo… - la Dama miró con astucia a Elena que se quedo callada porque no sabía que decir- Sin embargo, ya que te niegas a aceptarlo en la competencia… tendré que poner mis fichas en el tablero

La Reina sin querer se había adelantado de su asiento hasta el punto de olvidarse que era una soberana, sus ojos estaban anhelantes y llenos de sorpresa, admiraba a esa Mujer. Caspian sonrió porque por primera vez supo que alguien era capaz de enfrentarse verdaderamente a esa mujer que sólo era capaz de llenar de odio a los corazones de los demás.

- Apostemos, Elena, sí gana Darius tu sobrino te entregaré mi titulo de Dama y me retirare de todos los asuntos que me competen, pero si pierdes te tragarás tu orgullo y aceptaras que mi protegido es un digno hijo del planeta urano sea cual sea su procedencia.

Haruka sintió el como su brazó era apretado con seguridad por la mujer que no conocía. Desde ese momento no supo el cómo pero termino conociendo a la persona más poderosa de Urano y sintió por esa anciana orgullo y un deseo de no deshonrarla.

Corto pero bueno algo es algo :) Hoy es mi cumple y esté es mi autoregalo jajajaja como dije el LOL me tiene muy viciada

Entropia


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo noveno: El territorio de Urano

Dicen que en Urano el viento tiene voz propia, que va murmurando en los oídos de sus protegidos palabras sabias que sólo ellos pueden entender. No se sabe el porque pero en el planeta de Urano el viento pasa por todos los árboles provocando una melodía perfecta, que puede compararse a las grandes sinfonías. Allí el viento está entretenido, es un niño travieso que va jugando con todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Dicen que en Urano el viento te puede empujar hasta el punto de caer al piso. Allí el que nace sabe que sus pies deben de casi abrazar a la tierra para no ser arrastrados por el viento. Allí nacen los guerreros que saben sobre la naturaleza y son tan fuertes como la hilera montañosa del planeta. Ahí es dónde nacen los seres más formidos, y capaces de pisar tan fuerte que la tierra puede llegar a vibrar con cada paso. Aquí en Urano no hay débiles, no hay seres que son arrastrados por las olas del mar como en Neptuno, ni tienen la sabiduría ancestral de los nacidos en Pluton ni siquiera son parecidos a los sombríos Saturnianos, que con su mirada pueden ver las catástrofes. No, los de Urano son como el planeta: salvajes, inhóspitos, fuertes, traviesos, y sobre todo guardianes porque la cadena montañosa ha creado un sitio guarecido de todo mal. Los de urano tienen el lema: mis pies bien puestos sobre la tierra.

Un Urano debe de saber que no pueden andar flotando en la nada, no, no son como sus vecinos los de Neptuno ellos viven en islas rodeados por ese mar azul. Los de urano nacen y son colocados en la tierra, en el lodo, en la arena para que puedan experimentar el tacto de su planeta natal. Ellos los que nacen ahí no son dociles… y es por eso que la Dama Sabia no puede permitirse que su protegido siga en malas manos.

- - Perdón Caspian- dijó la Dama Sabia mientras miraba por todos lados a Haruka- Pero, por qué tiene la piel tan suave?-

La dama inspeccionaba de arriba abajo a Haruka, tocándole la piel, tomándole la temperatura y hasta abriéndole la boca como si fuese un caballo de carrera o un esclavo a punto de venderse.

- Huele a mar- pensó en voz alta sin esconder su gesto de poco gusto- no te han dicho que los de Urano no debemos oler a Mar? Es como …

La reina Serenity escuchaba a la Dama mientras se reía de la situación, desde hace unos minutos la soberbia viuda de Phill se había retirado de su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como sí ya estuviera saboreando su victoria. La Reina acaricio la joya que tenía en su anillo, por vez primera sintió el cansancio. Sus ojos visualizaron la situación la apuesta fue una forma de hacer entrar al Joven, sin necesidad de títulos ni de apellidos, pero la verdad es que ella hasta hubiese sido capaz de apostar su reino por ese pequeño. "Es noble, indomable y fuerte" que más se puede pedir a un postulante.

- - Sí fuese un Neptuniano….- la Dama despeino los cabellos del niño con fricción de sus nudillos-

Caspian trago saliva al escuchar esas críticas sobre el mar y sobre su familia, siempre hubo una cierta intolerancia entre ambos planetas. La Dama de Urano fue una de las primeras en que logró cierta paz entre las culturas, quizás fue porque enviudo joven y crió a su hijo junto con la madre de Caspian. Las guerras y la competencia hervía en la sangre de ellos.

Haruka no entendía como esa señora que parecía tan pacifica y amable era también un ser un poco torpe, porque las manos que le inspeccionaban estaban llenas de cayos. Sus palabras sonaban duras.

- No puedo permitir que mi "protegido" este bajo tu tutela- La Dama dejo a Haruka a un costado y se fue hasta Caspian señalándolo con el dedo- Lo acostumbraras a comer en bandeja de plata y a usar tantos cubiertos que perderá lo que es ser un Urano-

Mientras caminaba Caspian no supo el porque pero empiezo a caminar para atrás, eso fue notado por la Dama de Urano logrando que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

- - Haruka, nota esto- señalo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa que no podía ocultar- porque desde ahora tendrás que demostrarme que no te dejaras avasallar por un Neptuniano, porque ellos sólo son buenos haciendo espejismos…

Se fue hasta el niño, que sostenía su bastón, aunque todos los que estaban en la habitación sabían que ese articulo ni lo necesitaba sólo lo usaba como un decorativo. Porque su andar era perfecto y su cuerpo era un roble, ni siquiera las enfermedades podían con ella.

- -Desde este momento yo me haré cargo de él.

Proclamo, agarrándose del joven y empujándolo a la salida. No sin antes mirar por ultima vez a la reina y hacer un saludo cortes, bajando el rostro.

- Gracias por la Invitación Reina Serenity, pase una hermosa noche y fue un honor volver al palacio.

Luego dirigió su mirada a Caspian.

- - Joven Caspian, en seis meses lo dejare volver a ver a nuestro protegido, porque debo asumir que no deseara perder totalmente conexión con el joven- por primera vez acaricio la cabeza de Haruka con máxima suavidad- Pero, por ese periodo de tiempo debe de comprender que no de deseo que interrumpa-

Caspian no puso objeción, entendió el porque de la decisión de la madre de Phill, ningún Neptuniano entendía el cómo se criaba a un Uraniano, no porque no se podía sino que no se entendía que parámetros se debía tener en cuenta. Sí ambos amigos se criaron juntos, pero por ningún motivo ellos debían de estar presentes en las enseñanzas que se les impartía en secreto. El hombre, que a los ojos de la Dama seguía siendo ese muchacho de hermosos modales que en un tiempo hizo que su hijo suspirara como idiota, asintió con la cabeza y saludo a la Dama, no sin antes mirar a Haruka y decirle:

- - Empiezas tu camino …

Caspian se inclino ante la reina y salió de la habitación seguido no muy lejos por Haruka que lo miraba sin entender nada.

….

Haruka se quedo junto con la mujer que lo defendió y puso su título y destino en sus manos. Quiso preguntarle el porque, pero no debía, una vez su madre le dijo que algunas decisiones que se toman no tienen un porque sino un que y un como. Volverse Sailor era el objetivo, tanto para ayudar a su madre cómo para no desacreditar a su protectora. Cuando la anciana apoyo su mano en su hombro y se ayudo de el para caminar, supo que no debía alejarse de ella por ningún motivo. Los invitados continuaban en la fiesta, tomando un liquido extraño en las copas de cristal que los meseros llevaban. La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, y ningún invitado había notado que la reina se había ausentado.

Felicity, miró a Haruka y a la Dama de Urano y estuvo a punto de salir a protegerlo. Cuando su marido se acerco y le explico lo que sucedió ella trago saliva y se abrazo a el en aire melancólico, en esos días le había tomado mucho cariño a Haruka. Le gustaba su lado inocente y su sonrisa traviesa. Caspian la abrazo con más intensidad.

- - Y sí pierde la sonrisa?- Felicity se lamento mirando a Haruka que ayudaba continuamente a la Dama de Urano-

- - Tu sabes que es imposible eso- contesto calmándola- La Dama de Urano comprende más que nosotros lo que Haruka necesita-

- - Y sí lo alejamos de todo esto y lo criamos- menciono sin pensarlo Felicity cosa que sabía que no podían-

Caspian suspiró y beso la mejilla de Felicity a la vez que se escuchaba el ultimo vals se escuso de su esposa y fue a buscar a su hija ya que le había prometido el último baile. Felicity se sentó en una de las sillas y por última vez vio como Haruka dejaba el castillo.

- - Es un Uraniano- se dijo a si misma sonriendo como sí fuera una adolescente y pensando que debía de hacer que su hija empezara a crear su mecanismo de defensa- tan buena combinación pero tan compleja-

…

- - Eres muy silencioso- comento la mujer de cabellos grises que se los había soltado para sentir el viento sobre ellos-

Haruka hasta ese momento nunca había conocido a alguien más que disfrutara eso, así que para sentir más el viento saco la cabeza del vehículo y sonrió con una sonrisa llena de travesura para que el viento le peinara.

- - Es que….- Haruka cerro los ojos porque desde que habían llegado a ese planeta su corazón había latido a mil y sus ojos no podían parar de ver, hasta había intentado no parpadear para ver todo- es todo tan vientoso!

La anciana sonrió con sincedidad, el cochero también se había visto contagiado por la alegría de ese joven. Era cómo si esos dos seres se entendieran.

- Eres muy parecido a mi entonces- la anciana suspiro y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más la caricia del viento sobre su mejilla. No sabía desde cuando no disfrutaba todo esto, bueno sí lo sabía desde que su hijo falleció. Bajo sus defensas a las pocas horas de conocer a Haruka, al principio pensó que sólo iba a tenerlo como un prospecto, una apuesta, un divertimento y hasta una locura. Pero, ahora que habían compartido silencios supo que quizás era lo que ella necesitaba, un nuevo empezar. No se sentía vieja como para jubilarse y ahora de nuevo tenia la oportunidad de entrenar a un joven prometedor, sí no tenía la sangre de su hijo pero tenía el espíritu de Urano muy despierto en su interior.

Haruka asintió con la cabeza y la imitó. El coche tirado por criaturas que ella no conocía y no recordaba el cómo el chófer san las llamo corrieron con tanta prisa que el mismo viento podía llegar a golpear las mejillas y provocar pequeños cortes a quienes no pertenecían al reino de Urano. Sí este clima no es para cualquiera. La dama de Urano abrió los ojos y noto con ternura el rostro tranquilo de su protegido, aprovecho esa oportunidad para ver el cuello y descubrir la gran verdad y por ende la mentira que desde ese momento debía continuar. Ella no tenía dramas, siempre pensó que una niña era más capaz como Sailor, sino ella no hubiese sido la gran guerrera que logro la paz y el acuerdo la Reina Serenity. SU pueblo es rebelde, indomable y por sobre todo soberbio y estar bajo el reinado de una Reina en su palacio en la Luna no era lo que sus antepasados hubieran querido, sin embargo seguir con esa guerra desgasto su linaje. NO quedan tantos verdaderos Uranianos, sino un par de vástagos y los hijos del pueblo del volcán. Mientras seguía cavilando notó que no podía perder el tiempo con su proyecto más si quería ganar, esa niña no era lo suficientemente fuerte para la última prueba. Miro el poblado que estaban pasando, un Pueblo lleno de gente que trabajaba con la tierra y sembraba alimentos que casi sustentaba a todo el planeta. Recordó algo al ver a un Colorado gigante que labraba con sus utensilios la tierra, sus músculos eran el doble del tamaño normal.

- - Leonar San- dijo la Dama logrando que el cochero animorara la velocidad para prestar atención lealmente a su jefa- Pare el coche inmediatamente en la cantida de los Siete Cuervos-

El cochero disecciono a las criaturas que parecían unas enormes lagartijas con un juego de patas que las que conocía Haruka deteniéndose en un lugar en dónde se podía leer en el cartel el nombre de la cantina. Haruka miró con curiosidad el lugar descubriendo que las paredes estaban llenas de mugre y una acumulación de vomito reciente. La mujer que antes estaba compartiendo un momento con ella se bajo sin importarle que su vestido de duelo se llenara del lodo y excremento de los animales que paraban a un costado. Entró a la taberna con paso seguro, tanto el niño como el cochero admiraron a esa mujer que con cada paso menos utilizaba el bastón demostrando que lo utilizaba más para impartir poder que otra cosa. A los pocos minutos que ella entro se escuchó dentro del local gritos, cristalería rompiéndose, maldiciones y por supuesto el particular sonido de la madera rompiéndose sobre el cuerpo de algún desconocido. Haruka hizo un ademan de bajarse pero el cochero que noto el impulso lo detuvo con una sonrisa muy llena de tranquilidad.

- - Joven Haruka, no se preocupe por la Señora- sonrió cerrando los ojos como si fuese un zorro de la mitología- Debería de preocuparse por los que están adentro-

El hombre con el mango del látigo empujo al chico al asiento de cuero para que volviera a la anterior posición. Los vidrios ennegrecidos por el polvo y la tierra fue destruido por el cuerpo de un hombre de cabellos rojos y barba desprolija. La espalda de el termino sobre los vidrios, cuando intento sentarse sintió la madera del bastón sobre su frente y la mirada de ojos verdes que más temía. El hombre trago saliva y agarro un poco de tierra para tirársela a los ojos de la mujer, era deshonroso pero era la única forma de escapar de esos ojos.

- - No te atrevas- la Dama de Urano sonrió con malicia apoyando con mas fuerza el bastón sobre la sien del hombre- Sí hubieses aceptado salir sin causarme problemas nos hubiésemos ahorrado ese pleito-

Algunos hombres empezaron a salir del local todos ellos llenos de magulladuras y sangre en sus rostros. Casi todos tenían gesto de derrota.

- - VIEJA BRUJA!- grito el hombre soltando su ultima oportunidad para escapar- ESTOY CUMPLIENDO CON LO QUE LE PROMETÍ!

Aparto con un manotazo la punta de metal del bastón e intento pararse pero nuevamente fue detenido por esos ojos verdes intensos que eran un tempano de soberbia.

- -SIEMPRE SERAS UN IDIOTA, IDIOTA- la Dama de Urano acomodo sus cabellos con gesto femenino a la vez que miraba a todos los presentes haciendo que todos se apartaran y fueran a hacer sus cosas dejando sólo al hombre que descansaba sobre el lodo y los vidrios, el cochero, el joven y la Mujer más poderosa del planeta- Vine sólo para pedirte un estúpido favor.

La anciana aparto el bastón y suspiro bajando su vista notando su vestido y por supuesto la mirada de asombro de su protegido.

- - Parate Idiota, porque te quiero ya mismo sobre el carruaje- la Dama de Urano caminó hacía el mismo con la misma suavidad de una dama cosa que antes pareciera que no.

- - JAJAJA,hace mucho que no me apaleaban así, vieja!- el hombre se fue parando con destreza a la vez que con la mano llena de sangre y lodo se acariciaba sus cabellos rojos que ahora mismo se le veía un par de canas signo de que la edad llega a todos- Extrañaba nuestros encuentros…

El hombre detuvo su conversación al ver que había un extraño en su presencia, lo miro con odio notando que el pequeño no apartaba su vista. Pensó para sí mismo "valiente el mocoso" . Sonrió y se subió al coche con tal torpeza que casi lo rompe. Su sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

- - Qué miras Mocoso?- el hombre siguió retando al niño con su mirada cuyo iris era rojo como la sangre- No me digas que te causo repulsión- menciono a la vez que se acomodaba sin educación en el asiento cruzando las piernas y embarrando el piso del coche sin tener ningún miramiento.

Haruka se sorprendió ante esas palabras pero no aparto su mirada, apretó el puño derecho y mostró su dentadura como sí fuese una bestia en posición de ataque. El hombre noto que el niño tenía lo que se tenía que tener para intentar hacerle frente. Sonrió y con un ademan paternal acaricio torpemente los cabellos rubios del niño. Este intento apartarlo pero no pudo porque la presión y la fuerza del hombre le duplicaba.

- - Mocoso tienes talento- miró a la Dama – Tiene potencial… no me digas que ahora eliges a tus favoritos cada vez más jóvenes? No sabia eso vieja….-

La dama de Urano compartió su mirada de odio que logro que tanto el hombre como el niño tragaran saliva y sintieran un miedo.

- - Mejor que digas eso… porque desde ahora es tu alumno- la anciana saco un pañuelo blanco para limpiar a Haruka la sangre que había caído en su mejilla-

- - ESTAS LOCA ADEMAS DE SEMIL!?- el hombre grito y empezó a reírse sin parar hasta el punto de agarrarse la barriga de la risa- NO QUIERO Saber NADA DE ESTOS RUBIOS- empujo al niño con brusquedad- Recuerdas que yo los odio…

- - Sí- contesto la mujer y con la misma seguridad siguió con su discurso- no conozco a nadie más que pueda hacerse cargo, que el enemigo jurado de mi hijo…

El hombre miró a la mujer y luego suspiro.

- - Muy bien pero no prometo que vuelva a su lado vivo…

La anciana sonrió con amabilidad, acaricio el cabello rubio de su protegido, algo de este niño le provocaba nostalgia como sí ya lo hubiese hecho antes. Sin embargo siguió hablando con el hijo del volcán, llegando a un acuerdo.

- - "Mucho vino y comida"- fue el requerimiento del hombre a la vez que se bajaba del carruaje agarrando del cuello de la camisa al joven y llevándolo consigo- A la cabaña cerca de la montaña. Y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa hasta dentro de seis meses. Hare todo lo posible para que este débil niño se vuelva aunque sea un 20% más fuerte- sonrió con malicia- eso sí… sí logra seguir con vida y si vive no sera este ….- mirando de arriba abajo para luego romperle la camisa en los brazos y sacarle ese pestilente traje que olía a mar- civilizado idiota.

La dama de urano asintió con la cabeza.

- -Cómo es tu nombre mocoso?

- Haruka…- contesto oliendo su ropa ya que no entendía el porque todos decían que apestaba-

- - El mio es Tate y no lo olvides porque desde ahora haré que maldigas el día en qué esa vieja bruja te puso bajo mi tutela-

- - Tate recuerda … no tengas compasión- la Dama de Urano dio una orden a su chófer y el coche continuo por el camino cuando estuvieron bien alejados el cochero pregunto

- - Cree usted que es la mejor decisión?

- - Admito que es un ser desagradable, mal hablado, borracho y por sobre todo torpe pero es el único que puede lograr sacar el lado de nuestra sangre con mas fervor, tanto que la sangre que duerme en ese muchacho se despertará…

Sus manos se juntaron en clara señal de tranquilidad.

- - Dama…

- - Nada de Dama, recuerda Sayuki sólo sayuki Porque ya estoy en casa-

DDebo de admitir cuando me senté a escribirlo no note el como cambie mucho la forma de la Dama de Urano, pero creo que una mujer suave y calmada no podría hacerse cargo de los guerreros de Urano asi que :) aqui está mi Sayuki (los nombres no les presten atención los voy nombrando a medida que escribo).

Creo que falta mucho para que se den las cosas entre ambas protagonistas, hasta se que me enfoco mucho en Haruka pero prometo en un momento dado el destino se cruzara. Y tengan en cuenta lo siguiente la palabra espejismo :)

gracias por los comentarios y por tomarse el tiempo en leerme :) perdón por los errores, no escribo perfecto, tiendo a no leer y publicar es decir que sale calentita la historia. Apenas la termino se sube. :P

Entropia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo décimo: No hay tiempo para llorar.

Hay muchas formas de llegar a ser el mejor guerrero tomando el camino de la dedicación, el del estudio y sino el camino que pocos tomarían, ya que es el que más riesgos tiene, el de sobrevivir. Un guerrero se va haciendo, quizás nazca con una estrella pero para los de Urano un guerrero se construye, mediante el estimulo correcto y una amplia variedad de enseñanzas. Hay maestros que sonríen y acarician la cabeza de sus pupilos cuando hacen las cosas bien, otros practican la severidad de sus palabras sin darles ninguna palabra amable y por supuesto hay maestros capaces de no velar por el bienestar de su pupilo. En el último caso estaba el gran Maestro Tate, que desde el primer momento que miró a Haruka y el tiempo que tenía para hacerlo un HOMBRE supo que debía de ser un verdadero monstruo. Los libros no eran para el, los premios menos y las palabras bonitas y rimbombantes menos, era un hombre de manos pesadas y una estricta enseñanza, él pertenecía a la familía de los hijos del Volcán, crecer y madurar en esas tierras conlleva tener una sangre fría y una piel ennegrecida por el viento caliente, su piel es una armadura y no conoce sobre cremas corporales. Hasta sus mujeres eran como ellos, sí toscas, algo velludas y con un carácter que con una simple mirada podía matarte, no eran damas en apuros ni siquiera podían llamarse DAMAS. El hombre, soltó al niño que llevaba como un costal de patatas al piso sin tener miramiendos que el cuerpo del pequeño había caído cerca de vidrios rotos.

- Elije tu espada- Tate se sentó en un tronco que servía de silla y miró al tosco herrero que afilaba las espadas con una devoción casi sagrada- De ahora en más el arma que elijas será tu amiga, tu amante y hasta tu esposa desgraciada…

El herrero comenzó a reírse por el comentario, a la vez que sacaba de su cinturon una vasija hecha del estomago de un animal que contenía un vino casero, tomo un trago despilfarrando entre sus labios una considerable termino de saciarse lanzó la vasija a manos de Tate que también sorbó, derrocho liquido que viajo entre la barba, Haruka miraba esa situación y casi se imagino que la barba roja también estaba tomando ese vino.

- No me mires muchacho, pierdes el tiempo- señalo las espadas que descansaban en una pared- ahora elije tu nuevo brazo.

- Ese niño es una princesa- comentó el herrero escupiendo a los pocos centímetros de los pies de Haruka- tate, ahorrate el tiempo y matalo….

El herrero levantó el brazo derecho de Haruka para examinarlo, dejando de lado su labor de afilado, lo inspecciono, lo olfateo como un animal y termino empujándolo con una mínima fuerza.

- Viste… es un enclenque, un futuro cadáver…- el hombre volvió a su labor- Pero, hoy quiero vender una buena espada… quizás este pelmazo logre sobrevivir sí tiene una de mis obras de arte.

Tate comenzó a reírse sin medir sus decibles. Se acerco al Herrero y golpeo con la mano cerrada el hombro del hombre que tenía en sus manos las piedras para afilar. El herrero hizo lo mismo y comenzaron una pelea de golpes. Haruka trago saliva porque la piel de ese sector golpeado innumerables veces estaba cobrando un color rojizo.

- Maldito, para ofrecerle una espada que no esté en tu tienda significa que has visto algo en ese mocoso- Tate golpeo por ultima vez el hombro logrando que el hombre sonriera y abiertamente lo miro con sinceridad-

- Tiene ojos decididos, y sus brazos aunque enclencles tienen la capacidad de agarrar con presteza y adoración una de mis hijas- el herrero se dirigio al niño para mimarlo torpemente en la cabeza- creo que me gustaría ver el cómo una de mis hermosas niñas vence a esos idiotas de la capital.

Tate enmudeció ante el comentario, la noticia había volado rapido en el reino, el herrero sabía que ese niño era uno de los candidatos.

- Tate, es hora de que un desgraciado bastardo demuestre que en Urano tenemos los mejores recursos y no esos desgraciados bebitos de mamá que osan llevar el legado de …- el herrero robo el cántaro y sorbió el vino para luego dárselo al niño- nuestro HERMANO PHIll…

Haruka miró al principio con asco la bebida, pero cuando noto que era observado por dos pares de ojos que esperaban que tomará con ellos, no lo dudo busco el pico de la vasija, la inclino y apretó con suavidad logrando que el liquido cayera en su garganta al principio sus papilas gustativas le dieron una clara señal de aborrecimiento, pero luego se acostumbro al sabor y trago como sí fuera agua. Su maestro le golpeo con fuerza la espalda en clara señal de camaderia.

- Bien Mocoso!- Tate empujo a Haruka para ingresar al interior del negocio del herrero- Sigue al maestro de armas…

En el interior del lugar, haruka se quedo boquiabierta, había un montón de armas, escudos, y armaduras. Sin embargo al costado de todo en uno de los rincones un catre y una cocina completamente negra de la mugre de años de acumulación. Quizó tragar saliva y recordó que en su boca seguía el sabor amargo del vino. El herrero se detuvo en un salón completamente limpio, el único sitio del local que estaba reluciente en el había colgado un hermoso retrato de una mujer la cual llevaba dos martillos de herrero y una sonrisa magistralmente aterradora. El herrero de detuvo frente al retrato y prendió una vela, para luego arrodillarse ante ella. Tate bajo la cabeza e hizo lo mismo con la de Haruka en señal de respeto.

- Ven mocoso acercate- el herrero miró al niño que se acercaba a el con lentitud cosa que molesto al hombre que le tomo la mano y lo empujo para que se pusiera frente al retrato- Amor te presento a…. espera que nombre tiene esté mocosito?

- Ha…

- Se llama Haruka- dijo Tate contestando en vez de su alumno que seguía con la boca abierta-

- Entonces, amor este es Haruka y tiene potencial para llevar una de nuestras hijas, se que te prometí que las cuidaría con tal amor que nadie más me las sacaría de las manos.

El hombre prendió un sahumerio con la vela y le dio uno a Haruka para que lo imitará.

- Haruka, quiero que prometas frente a mi esposa, la que le dio vida a tu futura espada en el calor del fuego como una madre da vida a su hijos en el parto, que vas a blandir tu espada siempre que sea correcto y logre salvarte usándola pero nunca para matar injustamente.

- Lo prometo-

El herrero miró con respeto a Haruka mientras la llevaba a la pared que descansaban un grupo de bellas espadas, todas ellas trabajadas de una forma impecable, distintas, no había una parecida a la otra. Tate se quedo atrás de ellos para también presentar sus respetos a la mujer de su amigo. Una gran Herrera, unica de su calaña, feroz y valiente como un guerrero… perfecta artista del metal y genuina en su labor, su compromiso con su trabajo y su terquedad hacía que esa mujer logrará unas bellas armas, pero ella se había cansado de la guerra y con el tiempo se nego a hacer espadas, sin embargo sus últimas hijas fueron un gusto, un deseo para que sirvan para quienes tuvieran el corazón para blandirlas de forma justa y valiente. Su esposo no había encontrado a nadie, pero ahora mismo ese viudo encontró en ese mocoso la luz que su esposa se refería en sus sueños de heroes ideales.

- Mocoso, perdón Haruka- el herrero hablo con seriedad- un guerrero necesita de su espada, es fiel a su espada pero ella no lo es al guerrero-

- NO lo entiendo- se apeno Haruka-

- La espada usada mal puede llegar a matar a lo que el guerrero más ama, pero también protege a los amados…. Así que cuando entiendas la responsabilidad hazte cargo de ser leal a tus convicciones- saco una espada que descansaba en el final de la fila, el estuche estaba trabajado por finos relieves de una montaña y unas lineas caóticas que daban alusión al viento sus manos acariciaron con paternalidad el estuche hasta que alcanzó el mango de la espada retirándola con cuidado de el- Ella me dijo que esta espada es para ti- suspiro con pesades como un padre dejando a su hija en el altar la saco del estuche con habilidad y con un sonido del metal cortando el viento ella esa espada magnifica salió de su escondite-

Haruka por un minuto se quedo embobada deseando tocar ese magnifico metal, pero cuando hizo un ademan de movimiento el Herrero con un movimiento de la espada le corto los cabellos que estaban atados con una cinta. En todo ese tiempo sus cabellos habían crecido un poco y según Felicity le quedaba bien una coleta larga, esta cayo al piso ensuciando el piso.

- Esa coleta es de usanza noble y por ahora eres solo un pequeño bastardo como todos nosotros- el hombre guardo la espada y ato la empuñadura con la funda con una hermosa soga verde el nudo era fuerte y seguro- todavía no estas listo- le paso la espada y en el camino agarró la coleta y la puso en el lugar donde reposaba las cenizas de su esposa- Haruka esa espada volverá a este santuario el día que mueras o seas un completo idiota, si me entero que una de mis hijas es usada in sanamente prometo y juro ante mi esposa que te buscaré y mataré… y nunca descansaras en paz. Porque no podrás entrar al paraíso … tu alma perecerá en la tierra y se volverá un ser oscuro sediento de sangre.

Haruka trago saliva y sintió como su estomago se enfermaba, agarro con firmeza la espada que dormía y se abrazó a ella.

- Su nombre es Ventus– el herrero camino hacia la salida arrastrando sus pies con amargura- cuida a mi más pequeña hija, se que es joven como tu alma pero ambos emprenderán el camino. Cuando estes listo tu maestro dejará que desates ese nudo, te advierto Ventus es caoticamente precisa…

El maestro Tate, agarró una espada de práctica y un cuchillo, el herrero sólo acepto el pago de esos dos objetos, la espada Ventus era un "préstamo/regalo". El alumno y su tutor se retiraron de la herrería, ahí pasaron por el que vendía suministros, compraron un saco de arroz que fue arrojado a Haruka y una enorme caja de botellas de alcohol. Tate hablo con el encargado quedando de acuerdo que en un par de semanas debía de llevar más cosas hacía su cabaña. El hombre acepto el dinero que la dama de Urano le habia dado como parte de pago.

- Ahora pequeño enclenque… vamos a entrenarte-

Caminaron por un camino sinuoso, dónde las ramas de los árboles lograban golpearles en la piel. Haruka llevando el costal a veces se quedaba muy atrás, sus hombros le dolían sin embargo continuo caminando y sin quejarse. Su maestro llevaba dos enormes cajas de madera, una de ellas llevaba alcohol la otra alimentos variados.

- De ahora en más esté es tu hogar…- comentó con tranquilidad respirando el aroma de los árboles y de la naturaleza- Ese es mi hogar… - señalo una vieja cabaña que estaba en ruinas sin embargo todavía se mantenía en pie- y …

Tate empezó a dejar las cajas en la tierra con lentitud y cuidado, no quería que se rompiera alguna botella. No noto cuando el niño empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro, notando que la cabaña estaba encima de una cima pronunciada, se fue acercando para ver mejor el paisaje con tanta tranquilidad y descuido que nunca noto el como su maestro le despojaba de su espada, le daba en su lugar el cuchillo y finalmente la empujaba con su pie para que cayera. Al principio no supo que pasaba pero cuando sintió como su cuerpo rodaba y rodaba entre las rocas lo único que atino a hacer fue llevar sus manos a su cabeza para que esta no saliera lastimada. Cuando sintió que ya no rodaba miró a su maestro que estaba en la cima.

- Sí sobrevives espero que seas inteligente y no vuelvas a subir!- grito a todo pulmon mientras lanzaba una mochila de cuero-

Su maestro se aparto de la mirada de Haruka que poco a poco sentía como sus parpados le pesaban. Recibió tantos golpes que no sabía el cómo seguía respirando. Su ultimo pensamiento fue:

- Tengo que vivir… por mi y por todos que creen en mi- miró el cielo que se estaba tiñendo de anaranjado intento levantarse al principio trastabillo y volvió a besar la tierra sin embargo lo volvió a intentar no quería quedarse en ese lugar durante la noche su instinto le decían que no debía, le había escuchado decir a su maestro que en las montañas habitan seres que se alimentaban de los débiles- Vamos, Vamos Haruka…- se alentó a seguir y entró en el bosque apoyándose de vez en cuando en el tronco de un árbol por lo menos se sentía esperanzado no se había lastimado mucho sólo unos pequeños golpes y arañazos nada de que temer-

En la cabaña el hombre de cabellos de fuego abrió una botella de vino, sacando el corcho con sus dientes, bebió unos sorbos y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Notando que las primeras estrellas aparecían en el escenario.

- Sí en dos días no se aparece, tendré que buscar su cadáver- sonrió con demencia- aunque no creo…. Ese niño es tan testarudo como los descendientes de esa familia-

Tate levanto la botella y brindo con ella.

- Seis meses…. Quizás cuando regrese lo tire más lejos, y cada vez más lejos… y le pida que busque comida, creo que por fin comeremos bien o no Phill?- sonrió con nostalgia- a veces enemigo mio extraño nuestros retos, lastima que te volviste ten débil ante esa mujer, siempre dije debiste casarte con una mujer del volcan y no con una arpía… hasta hubiese aceptado esa niñita delicada que cuidaba el jardín… pero nunca pensé que esa mujer te haría el hazmereír del reino- tate siguió tomando el vino sabía que en dos semanas tendría mucho mas- hasta quizas hubiera aceptado ese estúpido de cabellos delicados y piel peor que el de una mujer… como era… Caspian.

El hombre del Volcán comenzó a lagrimar, el también se sintió abandonado desde el momento que se enteró que su enemigo había muerto. Enemigo, no, amigo de toda su vida.

- Haruka… tendrás que tener más brillo que una estrella, porque no podrás nunca ser como Phill- Tate tiro la botella con fuerza a una de las rocas sentía odio agarro una hacha y se decidió hacer la fogata de ahora en más iba a mantenerla alimentada para que ese enclenque supiera como volver.

…..

Dos días habían pasado, cuando un cuerpo lleno de magulladuras piso el campamento, era de noche y la fogata fue lo que atrajo a ese cuerpo para que se sentara cerca de ella para calentarse. Sus ropas estaban rotas en algunos lugares, su cuerpo lleno de pequeñas cicatrices e innumerables magulladuras que estaban tornándose de un color marrón. Su cuerpo ya no conocía lo que era un baño de agua caliente, ni esas cremas que usaban en el reino de Neptuno, entendió el porque los pertenecientes del planeta Urano sentían asco, el perfume a mar, el sabor salado y el viento de allá no podía competir con el del planeta que la estaba amparando. El cuchillo descansaba en el cinto, la mochila le vino bien, sin embargo para sobrevivir debió de buscar primero un lago, la cantimplora que había venido con la mochila estaba vacia, y el único alimento que le habían dejado fue un pan.

- Veo que has regresado…- dijo su maestro tirándole un balde de agua helada lo cual fue recibido con sorpresa-

Haruka saco el cuchillo y empiezo a esgrimirlo frente a su maestro el cual reía por los pasos torpes y malas estocadas. Agarro el brazo de Haruka, lo apreto con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que se lo partiría a la mitad.

- Bien así me gusta… pero no es suficiente- empujo a Haruka para que estuviera fuera de su perímetro y alejada de la fuente de calor- Ahora prestame atención, estas serán las reglas-

Haruka masajeo su brazo esperando no tener nada roto y mirando el fuego que la continuaba llamando como un bicho a la luz.

- Primero tendrás que cazar tu propio alimento, segundo siempre que te aparezcas y estes en mi presencia deberás de pelear con toda tu fuerza porque sino nunca dejare que compartas mi fogata- el hombre tiro un balde de agua en ella apagandola cosa que enfureció a Haruka- tercero- tate de acerco a ella y con un movimiento la derribo logrando que se desmayara- siempre haré que te sea más difícil volver-

El hombre, lleno la mochila de la chica con algunas cosas, una manta, un pan, la cantimplora, vaciando la previamente, y por supuesto un cuaderno sobre algunas criaturas que habitaban en el territorio pero sin explicar cuales eran las más dañinas, le dejo una nota diciendo que debía de hacer: "Mata o te mataran…" sintió que algo estaba mal… se había debilitado su padre lo había lanzado sin nota alguna;

- Creo que me estoy volviendo viejo- tomo el cuerpo del niño y lo subió en la montura de su criatura, una vieja lagartija enorme que se quejo de un vamos por el peso extra- ya se Betsi… veamos… lo tiramos en el camino y por unos días no lo veremos así que no te quejes-

Con una sonrisa destapo la botella y bebió del contenido mientras cantaba una canción llena de maldiciones y dobles sentidos. En la noche ese lugar daba algo de miedo menos a el que lo conocía tan bien que no podía perderse. Pasaron un par de horas y dejo el cuerpo de Haruka apoyado en un árbol que por ahora lo iba a proteger, le acomodo el cuchillo en su pecho y le acaricio con suavidad los cabellos mugrientos.

- Nos vemos en unos días-

Bueno iba a continuar, le agarré ritmo y por suerte he vuelto a escribir relativamente un toque mejor. Lo siento sí se nota mis cambios de pluma, hace mucho que no escribía una historia y recién ahora siento el gustito y las palabras adecuadas. Se que es como la bicicleta, sin embargo hay una cierta desconfianza sobre sí lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias a todos lo que lo leen J, por agregarme en sus favoritos (aunque es buena idea así saben cuando actualizo lo he aprendido leyendo otros fics jajaja me han agarrado los de Sailor Moon, Mai Hime y k-On así que comprendo las ansias de pedir continuación!)

Ahora les preguntaré les hago una pequeña reseña de lo que sucede durante el entrenamiento o vamos con Paso seis meses… Estoy pensando en quién puede llegar a buscar a Haruka…

Se acerca uno de los momentos que estoy queriendo escribir, las pruebas formales las cuales no se si estará preparada para todo esto…. Jajajaja creo que el entrenamiento con Tate es más sencillo.

Saludos a todos! J

Entropia.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Undécimo: Ser fuerte.

-Agua…

-Agua…

-Calor…

-No, no primero Agua.

Palabras en forma de susurros iban rompiendo el silencio sepulcral del bosque. Haruka fue rezando, o escupiendo esas palabras mientras caminaba cada vez más lento. El frío le iba entumeciendo el cuerpo, una pequeña escarcha se fue acumulando en las puntas de sus cabellos y en su ropa. Se abrazo y fricciono su piel con sus manos intentando así entrar en calor, su mente sabia que con eso no iba a lograr casi nada, sin embargo continuaba susurrando y friccionando su cuerpo mientras ordenaba a sus piernas seguir caminando.

Vamos, recuerda que debía de hacer según Leonidas- dejo de friccionar para golpearse las mejillas esperando así reaccionar y recordar las palabras de la pareja de su madre- Primero que nada cierra los ojos, segundo escucha todos los sonidos hasta el más mínimo, el oído puede sentir muchos sonidos si uno se concentra-

Respiró con lentitud, cerrando los ojos y por fin pudo calmarse, se olvido del frío, del hambre, y de la sequedad en su boca. Respiraba con quietud, su corazón latía al compas del vaivén de la entrada y salida del aire por su boca. Empezó a escuchar primero el sonido de la respiración, segundo el de las aves, tercero el movimiento de los insectos y por último lo que ella necesitaba, el sonido del agua golpear con las piedras. Sonrió y abrió sus ojos con la misma lentitud, se sacó la escarcha de sus ropas, dejó de abrazarse y caminó con más decisión hacía el lugar de dónde provenía ese exquisito y milagroso sonido. Sus pasos se fueron grabando en la tierra por dónde ella pisaba.

Primero agua, segundo fuego, tercero alimento- se repitió como si tuviera miedo de olvidarse esas acciones- es fácil Haruka, y lo mejor de todo es que no tengo que cavar-

Comenzó a reírse por lo bajo al escucharse decir eso, nunca antes se había quejado de cavar era mejor que estar cantando o estudiando cosas sin sentido. Además el agua era necesaria, y las flores de su madre la necesitaban. Ahora mismo, ella tenía la respuesta a todo el predicamento: debía de sobrevivir… cómo una vez le dijo su madre:

-" Tienes que ser fuerte"- decía mientras lloraba sin cesar todos los años lo repetía de la misma forma con lagrimas en los ojos y luego de entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños-

Ahora con diez años todavía no entendía el por qué su madre sólo lloraba en su cumpleaños y no en el de su hermano. Ser fuerte, ser fuerte eso le pedía y por ende no se permitía llorar ni siquiera en los momentos más tristes. Ahora no podía derramar lágrimas ni tener miedo, tenía que ser fuerte. La niña con cabellos cortos miró sin desesperarse el agua que corría, provocando que chocará entre las piedras haciendo un sonido, el sonido que la había traido hasta ese sitio. Cayo en la tierra, en la costa, llevo sus manos y con ellas agarro una cantidad suficiente para humedecer su garganta. Se lavo la boca antes de tragar, y cuando tenía su boca sin sensación de sequedad trago poco a poco el precioso y necesario liquido. Sintió que su alma regresaba al cuerpo, tranquilidad y una mezcla de: Yo puedo seguir. Se fijo en el reflejo de su rostro:

-A quién soy parecida?- se acaricio con las yemas de los dedos mientras unas gotas iban cayendo de dónde habían venido-

Golpeo con su puño el reflejo y se volvió a mojar el rostro mientras intentaba taparse con su flequillo ese rostro que para ella le era desconocido. Sus ojos verdes comenzaron a intentar visualizar su alrededor, había una gran cantidad de piedras sin embargo ella sólo tenía en su conocimiento el cómo prender fuego, pero nunca lo había practicado. Se llevo ambas manos en su cabeza para acariciarla, sentía frustración peor que cuando una tormenta de arena la tragaba entre sus millones de partículas.

-Agua… hecho- repitió con la excusa de mantener su mente ocupada- comida… fuego…

Se paró de golpe, para empezar a poner en práctica lo que había leído en ese libro de aventura. Sí estaba en un libro significaba que era verdad, como decía su madre: Hay una cierta veracidad en los relatos. Por vez primera sonrió en ese día, miró al cielo y descubrió unas hermosas estrellas, sí los cielos son iguales en todos lados significa que uno puede sobrevivir. Fue su último pensamiento, su cuerpo dejo de temblar y sus manos comenzaron a buscar las piedras que le serían de utilidad.

La primer noche no logró su cometido, sólo pudo encontrar un sitió que le brindo protección del frio y que gracias a la manta que tenía concilio el sueño como pudo. El frío ya lo había solucionado, pero otra cosa era el hambre, con su panza no podía llegar a un acuerdo. Logró engañarla masticando unas hojas que por suerte no eran tóxicas. Mientras las iba masticando, cerro los ojos y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir. Se tapo con la manta y con un pequeño pensamiento saco el cuchillo para colocarlo cerca de ella, por si acaso. Ella no sabía que le podía llegar a pasar durante lo que restaba de la noche.

Apenas se despertó su panza le hizo recordar lo primero que debía de hacer como de suma importancia. Se levantó con desgaste, su cuerpo al principio no le respondió pero luego bajo las exigencias de su estomago logró caminar hasta el lago. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en que el paisaje cambiaba drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Con sus manos mojo su rostro, y sonrió con lo que encontró, unos peces un poco más pequeños que los del planeta de Neptuno pero eran con la misma fisionomía.

-Por suerte me enseñaron a pescar-

Sin esperar mucho se fue sacando la ropa, dejándola a un costado sobre un tronco. Quedó en ropa interior y con mucho cuidando entro dentro del lago, al principio sintió frio, pero a los minutos logró acostumbrarse. Se quedó quieta hasta que se mimetizo con el lago, los mismos peces nadaban entre sus piernas, tranquilamente sin sentir miedo de su presencia. Cerró los ojos y de un movimiento agarró uno y lo lanzo hasta la orilla. Caminó con cuidado ya que tenia algo de miedo de la profundidad del lago. Sí Haruka le tenía miedo al lago, al mar y a cualquier lugar que el agua le llegará a tapar hasta el rostro. Cuando llego a la orilla agarró una piedra y golpeo con ella al pez que terminó de morir bajo esa acción.

Comer pescado crudo, con desesperación hasta el punto de casi querer devolverlo. Para ella era la primera vez que sentía este tipo de desesperación, trago sin masticarlo, sin sentir ese aroma que le invadía todas las noches en el reino de Neptuno, bueno el olor al puerto como la princesita molesta le decía. Cómo era su nombre? Haruka tiró los restos del pescado para limpiarse con el brazo los labios

-Michiru- susurro ese nombre pero no le sonaba lindo como decían las demás personas que conoció en ese reino- Sí me vieras pequeña molestia en estos momentos dirías: ERES UN SALVAJE, LIMPIATE CON LA SERVILLETA!

Haruka comenzó a reírse, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Dime por qué Madre… siento que mi cuerpo no me responde es cómo que la misma diosa me ha abandonado- se paso la mano con la que había comido por los cabellos haciendo que estos se peinaran para atrás logrando que su frente se viera- Estoy cansada… y sólo ha pasado un día-

Se levanto con parsimonia y de nuevo se repitió mientras veía su mano

-Tú puedes… esto no es nada comparándolo con el desierto- cerró su mano formando un puño con decisión- ahora necesito fuego... porque no voy a comer pescado crudo siempre.

Esos libros que su madre le hacía leer en estos momentos le encontraban una gran utilidad. Esas tardes que ella debía de mantenerse quieta con un libro sobre su regazo y escuchar el cómo su maestra le daba lecciones a un grupo de niños. Ella no era de los que se sentaban a escuchar con admiración y deseo la lección sino todo lo contrario era mandada y se le exigía que por lo menos prestara atención y no sólo pensará en el recreo o escaparse de las clases de la maestra. Pero, ahora mismo lo que había leído bajo reclamaciones de todos los mayores le estaba sirviendo. Y gracias a eso pudo sobrevivir esos días hasta llegar nuevamente a la cabaña, apenas piso el territorio sintió el peso extra de un cuerpo pesado y unos gritos para nada amables.

-DOS SEMANAS! Tardaste dos SEMANAS!- su maestro agarró un tronco de un árbol y de la nada se lo lanzó a la pequeña sin importarle que saliera herida o no- Creo que le tendré que decir a la Dama de Urano que no eres apto, que no vales la pena para merecer aunque sea la mínima posibilidad competir por el título de Sailor Urano.

El tronco terminó golpeándole por el estomago y el peso del mismo provocó que Haruka terminará en el piso sin ningún daño, por suerte pero si su estado emocional estaba alterado por la sorpresa que se llevo. Y además el saber que habían pasado catorce días desde la ultima vez que había estado en ese sitio. Con todas sus fuerzas aparto el tronco y se levantó. Cerró los puños y se colocó en posición de defensa, sin embargo eso no le funciono su tutor la golpeo en el estomago logrando que se volviera a desmayar. El no había desacelerado el golpe por ningún motivo, respetaba la decisión de la Dama por ende iba a seguir siendo rudo y estricto hasta el punto de no importarle ser un completo demonio.

Haruka volvió a despertarse en un lugar desconocido y de nuevo tuvo que volver a pensar que debía de hacer para sobrevivir. Lo que no sabia su maestro es que ella estaba más decidida a conseguir salir victoriosa. Apretó los puños y abrió su mochila para encontrarse con todas las cosas, hasta las piedras que usaba para prender las fogatas. Suspiró para emprender el camino hasta el lago, su escondite. Desde ese momento sabía que no podía dejarse vencer, debía de ser más astuta que su maestro y aprender a vencerlo… tanto con inteligencia como con habilidades.

Lleno su mochila con piedras y emprendió su viaje. Desde ese instante se iba a entrenar y mejorar. Total los mejores guerreros no bajan los brazos, una vez había escuchado decir.

Lo se es corto... pero no sabía que escribir :) tengo las ideas en la cabeza pero me cuesta llegar a ellas.

Perdón y espero que me sigan leyendo prometo publicar en poco tiempo.

Entropia


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo doceavo: El salvajismo como forma de vida.

Habían pasado casi los seis meses, el mapa ya estaba dibujado completamente y el libro termino de catalogarse según los términos de peligrosidad. Haruka lo admitió lo último fue lo más difícil ya que estuvo a punto de morirse si no hubiese llegado antes a la cabaña. Su maestro la curo como obra de caridad y le explico que debía de hacer en esos momentos si una de esas serpientes la volvía a morder. Aunque ella estaba pensando nunca más encontrarse nuevamente con ese tipo de criatura, se iba a mantener lejos muy lejos de ellas. Se sentó lejos de la fogata, sabía que todavía no se había ganado ese respeto ante su maestro. Mientras estaba ahí se dedico a cambiar las vendas de sus brazos, le molestaba el color marón por la tierra del camino.

-Tate?- pregunto Haruka mientras dirigía sus ojos a la silueta de su maestro que seguía bebiendo vino como si fuera agua-

-Que pasa Mocoso?- el hombre de cabellos rojos aparto la bebida tirándola a la fogata provocando que una gran llama resurgiera hasta el punto de casi quemar la barba del hombre- No me digas que ya quieres bajar los brazos

Tate sonrió cínicamente a la vez que levantaba un garrote para caminar con el hasta el cuerpo de su alumno que esta vez logró darse cuenta antes y salto a un costado antes de que el garrote terminará rompiendo el tronco en donde antes estaba sentada. Desde hace tres meses que ya había logrado escaparse antes de recibir los golpes, su aprendizaje la llevo a mejorar sus reflejos hasta el punto de moverse con tanta rapidez que ya su maestro le costaba asestarle el golpe. Por eso Tate la había salvado, curado y le había dado alimentos. Él le costaba admitirlo pero su alumno le caía simpático.

-Cómo había sido Philip?- desde hace días que se preguntaba sobre el cómo era esa persona que supuestamente era su padre-

Tate detuvo su golpe en el aire y dejo de usar el garrote descansando unos minutos ante la sorpresa de esa pregunta.

-Era el mejor adversario que uno podía tener- el pelirrojo sonrió recordando a ese sujeto- una vez peleamos durante tres días seguidos y cuando ya estábamos cansados nos miramos y aceptamos sin decirnos ni una palabra que era un empate, luego nos fuimos de fiesta y duro cinco días- el hombre empezó a reírse mientras sacaba de dentro de la camisa abierta una petaca con whiskies- JAJAJA debiste de verlo… Era un caballero mal hablado!

Haruka escuchaba con mucha atención pero no abandonaba su posición de defensa y el cuchillo que estaba en su mano derecha preparado para ser usado.

-Fue una maldita bruja la que se lo llevo- tomo un largo trago intentando aplacar sus lágrimas llenas de rencor- Una bruja que lo hizo vestirse como un bastardo erudito con esos trajes llenos de perfume asqueroso y esos modales aristo… no se cuanto- tiro la petaca hasta la cabeza de Haruka pero no le dio en el blanco ya que ella la movió con rapidez y solo logro mojarle con unas gotas de ese liquido- Todos sabíamos que esa mujer lo iba a enfermar… Y lo peor es que a ti también te enfermaran, mi pequeño salvaje- El hombre cayó de rodillas luego de esa confesión sin soltar el arma-

Haruka bajo el cuchillo y sin saberlo esas palabras vaticinaban su futuro. Su maestro le había confesado como un oráculo lo que iba a pasarle, sin embargo en estos momentos esas palabras no tenían peso sobre ella. Los ojos verdes miraron a su maestro y con rapidez lo ataco. Este se volvió a levantar del piso y se defendió y ataco sin tener piedad.

-Mocoso tus piernas, tienes que ser más rápido- Tate enseño a Haruka durante la pelea lo iba a aconsejando- Todavía veo tus movimientos

Y con un movimiento suave y usando la punta del garrote golpeo con menos violencia el estomago de su alumno.

-Todavía te hace falta más, tus movimientos son buenos sin embargo no estás usando la cabeza- le golpeo la cabeza con su torpe mano para luego acariciarle la misma sobre la zona del cabello notando que estaba largo y mucho mas rebelde, cosa que le agrado a la vista- Te has vuelto guapo, Mocoso… si decides no volverte un sailor puedes quedarte y serás un muy buen prospecto de guerrero, tendrás tantas mujeres como tus dedos-

Tate sonrió y le agarro la mano para levantarlo.

-Ve a entrenar… ya conoces todo el monte así que no vale la pena llevarte. Ve a tu campamento y planifica que es lo que debes de hacer en contra de un adversario más grande y fuerte.

Haruka sonrió ente las palabras de su maestro pero antes de irse lo miro por última vez, notando que abría una nueva botella de vino y se dedicaba a beberlo mientras sus ojos miraban la danza que hacían las llamas sobre la fogata.

-Eres parecido a Phill, tienes sus ojos y eso me da miedo mocoso- murmuró el pelirrojo- Es como ver a un muerto caminando y joven de nuevo.

Se puso una vieja chaqueta de piel de animal cazado por él y se dispuso a seguir bebiendo. Solo Phill sabia el porqué se ahogaba de alcohol, perder a toda tu familia en solo unos minutos hacia que todo hombre no quisiera mantenerse sobrio. Sus manos llenas de cicatrices acariciaron la botella de vidrio y sin desearlo lloró tapando su rostro, no debía permitir que nadie viera su debilidad y menos ese mocoso impertinente que tenía en sus ojos una gran esperanza. Su esperanza de vida. Tiro la botella casi llena y con gran detenimiento hizo que la fogata creciera con cada botella tapada. Las llamas se alimentaban con su única forma de escape del mundo.

-Maldito Phill, hasta en la muerte haces que vuelva al camino correcto-

Entro a la cabaña en donde estaban todos los recuerdos de su familia para encontrar sus utensilios para higienizar y la vieja navaja que con solo verla supo que no tenía filo. Cuando llevo hasta la fogata con una piedra para afilar se dedico a pasarla por la extensión de la misma a la navaja. No le importaba el tiempo que le llevara por eso busco hacerlo con intima perfección a esa labor.

-Es tiempo de despertar y ser un buen maestro… quedan sólo dos semanas y este mocoso va a necesitar quien le enseñe bien a como batallar con la espada.

Esa mujer de cabellos color plata miraba los papeles que debía de firmar, los analizaba y releía cada párrafo, no era porque eran complejos o muy importantes sino que su mente estaba en otro lado haciendo que su trabajo terminara siendo tedioso y repetitivo. Por cada lectura su mayordomo y cochero negaba con la cabeza ya que tanto tiempo estando al lado de la dama de Urano hacían que era uno de los pocos que la conocía con perfección.

-Solo debe de firmar si va o no asistir a la fiesta de Saturno por el bautismo de su hija- menciono Leonar repitiendo las pocas palabras que estaban en ese documento oficial-

La mujer firmo el documento con la pluma que ya casi no contenía tinta por el tiempo que se había quedado pensando.

-Dama, sus preocupaciones son por el joven Haruka?- el hombre aparto el documento firmado del mostrador para guardarlo en un sobre y luego volvérselo a dar a su jefa para que lo cerrara con el sello de la casa de Urano- Usted sabe que ese niño es tan impertinente e indomable que va a ser capaz de sobrevivir, por lo que vi en el viaje ese niño tiene un gran talento y le corre un instinto que solo nosotros los de Urano poseemos

La mujer cuando escucho a Leonar decir con admiración de sus dotes heredadas, sonrió con delicadeza para no ofender a su amigo y protector.

-Sólo pensaba que es hora de preparar el viaje y no sé si este cuerpo cansado y viejo llegara a destino…

Y antes de objetar se vieron interrumpidos por una hermosa mucama que golpeo la puerta y entró al despacho cuando escuchó el permiso concedido por su jefa

-Ama, hay una persona que desea tener reunión con usted, sin permiso con posterioridad- la sirvienta bajo la cabeza y camino con sumo cuidado hasta estar cerca de la dama de Urano para colocarle entre sus manos un sello que reconoció de inmediato -

La anciana sonrió con amabilidad y agradeció a su mucama, dándole ordenes de hacerla pasar y llevarla a la biblioteca además de encargarle que prepare el té para ella y su invitado. A los pocos minutos ella estaba esperando a su invitado en la biblioteca descansando su cuerpo en una de las sillas cómodas y con un gran respaldar. Su bastón regalo de su hijo terminó descansando a su lado. Sus manos llenas de arrugas jugaron con el sello, sonriendo ante la hermosura de este, un color aquamarino y brilloso.

-Dama de Urano?- su visitante hablo-

La voz melodiosa y llena de delicadeza hizo que la mirara y le dirigiera con un ademan para que se siente frente suyo, en la silla que estaba vacía.

-Sayuki, estamos entre conocidas o no una de las pocas alumnas que salieron con grandes notas.

-Sí maestra Sayuki, se que estamos entre conocidas y lejos de la vista de todos, sin embargo la etiqueta dice que debo de llamarla Dama.

La anciana sonrió con picardía haciendo que sus arrugas se borraran y pareciera aun más joven.

-Entonces podríamos decir que entre Damas no debería de haber etiqueta…- comento con sagacidad- o No Dama de Neptuno, Felicity?

Felicity se acomodo su cabellera, tan igual como lo hacía su marido pero con mucha más femineidad. Se sentó con gracia de bailarina y acepto el té que le era servido de las mismas manos de la legendaria Dama.

-Lamento lo de su hija- comento restándole importancia- debe de ser difícil para ella.

La mujer más joven tomó un sorbo del té disfrutando el sabor en un principio y luego sintió el exquisito aroma.

-Es hija de Caspian- respondió sin inmutarse a la vez que acariciaba con suavidad la taza estudiando el dibujo en la porcelana- Por eso estoy hoy aquí, el está con ella y yo viaje porque están por pasar los seis meses y usted prometió que el joven Haruka regresaría bajo la tutela compartida de nuestras casas.

Sayuki disfruto el té antes de contestar. Siempre supo que debía de comportarse de cierta forma bajo una estricta forma que no era el ideal de ella. Cuando falleció su hermano ella se hizo cargo de llevar el titulo de líder, al principio muchos se negaron pero demostró que era una guerrera con un poderío irrefrenable y un ímpetu que invadía los corazones de todos. La guerra entre su casa y los de la casa del fuego fue imperiosa, los sobrevivientes recordaban el cómo su hermosa líder se enfrentaba contra los salvajes de cabellera roja. Sin embargo aunque la guerra estaba de su lado, las fuerzas de la luna llegaron a su territorio, para en un principio lograr la paz aunque también tenían órdenes del rey de que si no aceptaban ese trato las fuerzas de Urano iban a terminar de doblegarse en contra de ellos. Dos pueblos muy parecidos pero que estaban en continua guerra, si quizás era una guerra sin precedentes, dos castas, dos hermanos que se enfrentaron y la razón murió con ellos, pero el odio continúo entre sus hijos. Sayuki fue la primera en romper esa locura. Firmo un tratado entre los hermanos del fuego y ganó entre ellos aceptación. El Rey de la Luna vio en ella la líder que necesitaba el planeta de los soberbios guerreros de Urano. Ella acepto el ofrecimiento y se volvió Sailor y guerrera, ella siempre supo que tarde o temprano debían de someterse a las leyes del imperio de la luna y doblegarse a sus reglas. Los planetas que rodeaban Urano ya habían firmado el pacto, solo quedaban ellos.

Sayuki a la edad de 17 años se hizo cargo de aceptar y aprender las reglas de etiqueta, aunque siempre dentro suyo quiso negarse ante esos conocimientos. Sin embargo era imposible pelear contra ellos, la salvaje líder se domestico y se volvió en madre, luego quiso ser abuela pero se le fue negado. Y ahora mismo sentada frente a la casta de Neptuno escondía su salvajismo detrás de una máscara de sobriedad y tranquilidad digno de la aristocracia.

-Tienes razón, ya ha pasado el tiempo estipulado y ni me he dado cuenta- respondió con una mentira a la vez que seguía tomando su té- sin embargo tengo muchas responsabilidades para buscar a ese niño-

La Dama miró a Felicity como si le rogara que continuara con la idea que ya estaba organizando.

-Entonces si me lo permites, Sayuki, ire yo a buscarlo- Felicity se ofreció sin darse cuenta que había caído en la trampa de la anciana-

Sayuki sonrió amablemente ocultando sus intensiones, que mejor forma de saber que Tate hizo bien su trabajo que llevando a la Dama con mejores modales a la escena primordial del acto de salvajismo.

-Eres tan amable como siempre, Hija- agarro su mano y le dio el sello y un mapa con una carta para que usara a penas llegara al territorio de los hijos del fuego o del volcán

En el planeta Neptuno mucho antes de que esta conversación se diera entre ambas mujeres, algo sucedió que marco un conflicto entre los miembros del reino y sus nobles. Michiru había hecho algo malo lo cual iba perjudicarle toda su vida. Sin embargo la sangre que se hereda no hay forma de negarla, sus ojos azules eran especiales y lo cual la llevo a adquirir desde ese momento entre sus ex amigos y amigas del palacio de Neptuno la mote de Hechicera. No supo el porque en un principio sólo estaba mirando a un niño que era muy parecido a un príncipe de cuentos de hadas, no fue su culpa que cuando sus ojos se cruzaron y se miraron el haya hecho esa locura, como decía su Padre luego de explicarle.

Caspian estaba anonadado desde hace generaciones que no se veía este caso. Sí los genes de la hechicera maldita estaban entre sus ancestros, y ahora mismo su hija estaba siendo apartada por todos.

-Papá porque nadie me quiere ver?-

El guerrero de Neptuno sonrió a su pequeña princesa y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Ya aparecerá quien rompa esa maldición mi vida- sonrió para aminorar la carga de su hija mientras rezaba al dios del Mar que su hija conociera alguien que fuera capaz de mirarla sin atreverse a cometer locuras…

Michiru sabría mucho después que el niño que parecía un príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas estaba internado en coma por haberse tirado al mar… según lo que todos decían por culpa del hechizo de la Sirena.


	14. Chapter 14

_Que significaría enamorarnos? Una vez nos preguntamos a escondidas de la Mirada de los otros. Ambos con nuestros problemas, conociendo que una combinación de nuestras sangres, iba a significar un descendiente directo de la maldición._

_El llevaba la sangre de la princesa, yo la sangre de la antagonista. _

Capitulo catorceavo: Las últimas horas.

- Por qué tardamos tanto, señor Leonar?- preguntó la dama de Neptuno atándose el cabello y escondiéndolo debajo de un sombrero color turquesa, que hacia juego con el vestido no apropiado para este viaje entre las montañas-

El sirviente leal de la Dama Sabia, miró a la mujer de Neptuno que se le notaba incomoda por la situación. El viento soplaba con mucha más fuerza a medida que se acercaban a la guarida del hombre del clan del fuego. El hombre dejo de prestarle atención a la Dama para visualizar el cambio que se estaba gestando en el cielo. Unas nubes aviolatadas iban poco a poco tapando lo que quedaba del sol. Los preparativos del viaje, y el deseo de la Dama de Urano para posponerlo hasta el último minuto, haciendo que Felicity se mantuviera entretenida con la amena conversación y el té especial de la anciana. La carreta iba entrando en un camino cada vez más sinuoso y complicado. El viento no ayudaba en estos momentos, los animales que empujaban el vehículo sintieron el cambio climático y su nerviosismo hacia que el andar fuera más lento.

- No se preocupe Dama de Neptuno, llegaremos antes del anochecer- Leonar oculto su preocupación con una sonrisa perfecta-

Felicity, le devolvió la sonrisa para luego taparse la boca con la pañoleta. El viento traía consigo tierra que golpeaba ferozmente su sueve piel. La mujer miró al sirviento notando que a el no le parecía molestarle.

- Leonar- aparto la pañoleta aunque luego sintió que algo se había metido entre sus labios y sin querer fue tragado, oculto su espanto con una agil sonrisa estratégica- Cómo es que a usted no le importuna esta situación?

El hombre siguiendo con su actitud sonriente, no entendía al principio la pregunta o se hacia el desantendido hasta que una de las criaturas nerviosas hizo un sonido de alerta. El cambio del clima se avecinaba.

- Su marido, el señor Caspian, seguro que alguna vez menciono una de las cosas más singulares de nosotros- el hombre explicaba sin cambiar el tono de voz para seguir ocultándole a la señora que la situación del viaje se había vuelto inseguro para andar en carreta- Los de Urano tenemos una piel un poco más áspera y dura.

Sonrió poniendo más énfasis en esas cualidades pequeñas, una de las pocas que un Urano podía decir sin mentir.

Felicity escondió su rostro en la tela, y sintió que su sombrero abandonaba sus cabellos para encontrar asi la libertad que el viento le estaba proporcionando. Un grito de ella alerto al cochero, cuando dio vuelta su cabeza para mirar lo que pasaba solo se quedo embobado por el como los cabellos de la Dama de Urano volaban sin separarse de la cabeza.

- "El príncipe despeino los cabellos de la Hechicera, con el único propósito de sacarle una sonrisa a ese rostro que lo llenaba de reclamos"-

Leonar palideció, borrando su sonrisa ya que esas palabras que había mencionado no debían de ser dichas menos frente a una dama tan distinguida.

- Señor Leonar, no sabía que usted era un asiduo lector de grandes cuentos- Felicity con agiles manos en unos par de segundos separo su cabello en tres proporciones y comenzó una labor de trenzado con los mismos- Pero, si usted prefiere podría recomendarle mejores cuentos que el que usted acaba de citar/

El hombre noto la mirada fría de la Dama, y supo que gracias a ese comentario el viaje se iba a volver mucho más silencioso que antes. El frio en la parte trasera del vehículo se estaba agolpando en ese sitio. Hasta el mismo viento tenía miedo de despeinar esos cabellos, lo último era mentira, pero para el parecía que estaba sucediendo eso. Alentó a que las criaturas fueran más rápido y se concentró en el camino dejando a la Dama De Neptuno con sus cavilaciones.

Felicity, en su silencio busco en sus recuerdos una vieja fotografía en dónde estaban tres jóvenes abrazados. Ella de adolescente, Caspian y por supuesto un muchacho de baja estatura que era Phill. Sonró con melancolía y por primera vez en tantos años se puso a pensar en algunas palabras triviales que le había dicho Caspian en esos momentos de juventud.

- _Felicity- un joven de cabellos aguamarinos cortos abrazo amistosamente a la chica que llevaba consigo un estuche de violin- consuélame!_

_El muchacho de 17 años busco palabras alentadoras de su mejor amiga. Mientras ella miraba con recelo los golpes en el rostro que estaban por todos lados. Cuando iba a dirigir su mano a la cabellera corta una voz proveniente de su espalda la interrumpió. _

- _No lo hagas- un chico más bajo que el anterior demando y se acerco a Caspian para empujarlo y lograra que casi besara el piso- Sí lo haces seguirá llorando… _

_Caspian se levanto y cerro el puño, era mucho más alto y grande que el joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes. _

- _ Yo iba a ser Lider!- reclamo a la vez que intentaba darle una paliza solo logrando golpear al viento en su acción- _

_Los golpes se hacían cada vez más torpes y los movimientos del otro eran con más agilidad y destreza aprovechando su tamaño/_

- _ QUEDATE QUIERO MALDITO PHILL- grito impaciente Caspian a la vez que notaba como el puño de su mejor amigo iba directo a su rostro sin embargo algo le detuvo / _

_Felicity sin tener miedo se puso entre medio de ambos y agarro las orejas de cada uno para tirárselas con fuerza y empujarles para que cada uno vaya a un extremo. _

- _Felicitaciones Phill- dijo la chica mientras besaba la mejilla del morocho y finalmente se dirigía a un caspian que le miraba con unos celos que no encajaban en el rostro bello del heredero de Neptuno- Y tú deberías de aceptar mejor la derrota- Felicity beso fugazmente los labios del neptuniano bajo la mirada llena de sorpresa de Phill que estuvo a punto de quejarse pero al notar la felicidad de su amigo se guardo la replica para si mismo._

_Phill como regalo los dejo a ambos a solas. La pareja de amigos en silencio se sentaron bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol. La chica por unos minutos espero que el joven hablará, al pasar los diez minutos perdió su paciencia y rompió el silencio. _

- _ Cómo lo hizo?- hizo una pregunta alejada a todo lo que había sucedido sabia que Caspian todavía no era muy sincero con sus sentimientos además que sólo le interesaba competir con el "bajo" de Phill- _

_Caspian se alivió hasta el punto de tranquilizar sus músculos y su rostro. Las mejillas habían dejado atrás su enrojecimiento molesto. Se peino sus cabellos con la mano y por unos segundos analizo la pregunta. _

- _Siempre se mantuvo lento, inseguro, y no mostro su verdadera fuerza- fue diciendo como si analizara lo que había pasado hasta el día de hoy- pero, esta tarde cuando el maestro dijo que era hora de elegir el líder de los Sailor, Phill cambió radicalmente hasta el punto de acercarse a mi y decirme lleno de Orgullo: "Intentare no dejarte cicatriz". _

_Felicity comenzó a reírse, cosa que logro que Caspian la mirada con reclamación y un poco de odio. _

- _Te lo digo en serio…. Y en el primer combate el se volvió un guerrero verdadero, su madre estaba ahí y la escuche decir: "Hijo dale con todo, sin remordimiento". _

_La chica intento imaginarse el escenario, pero no podía imaginar a la gran guerrera de Urano, la dama de sociedad que era ejemplo de integridad decir ese tipo palabras. Más en contra del hijo de la madre de Caspian que casi se criaron juntos. Llevo su mano hasta el flequillo de caspian para retirárselo y ver un moretón en la frente. _

- _Así que … era verdad que los de Urano son unos SALVAJES- _

_Caspian por primera vez en todo ese rato comenzó a reírse por ese comentario. _

- _Sí… unas bestias vestidas con piel de oveja!- respondió para luego sin pensarlo romper la distancia entre ambos y regalarle un beso en los labios a la hermosa chica que estaba frente suyo- _

- Cómo uno se vuelve guerrero- formulo la pregunta en voz alta logrando que las bestias que tiraban el coche se detuvieran/

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al cochero. La tranquilidad del cielo que antes gobernaba a penas salieron ahora vaticinaba una tormenta tempestuosa. Con esa pregunta vino acompañada por un relámpago que cruzo de un lado hasta el otro el cielo, leonar sintió miedo pero noto que la cabaña estaba a pocos pasos, ya habían llegado así que quizás el no iba a tener que contestar esa pregunta. Alentó a las bestias que continuaran por el camino, hasta llegar a ver una fogata que estaba sobre alimentada. Apenas las ruedas entraron en el terreno aledaño a la cabaña la tormenta comenzó. Miles de millones, incontables, gotas chocaron por todas las superficies. El Fuego de la fogata seguía intacto y combatía mano con mano con el elemento contrario a el. La Dama ansió bajarse para entrar dentro de la cabaña, sin embargo un grito logro detenerle. Las bestias comenzaron a ponerse más nerviosas, hasta el punto de chocas cascos en el piso como si quisieran matar a una criatura que estaba en la tierra. El Cochero fue el primero en notarlo, en saber lo que estaba pasando. Se saco el Saco para dárselo a la Dama. Un relámpago cruzo el cielo logrando que la tierra se iluminara gracias a su resplandor. Felicity no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo… La tierra estaba llena de serpientes que en su baile zigzagueante dibujaban en el lodo su andar. Deseaba gritar pero el miedo se había apropiado de sus cuerdas vocales. Una voz logro calmarla.

- Todavía no me ha vencido así que hasta media noche sigue siendo mío-

El hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego que combatía contra el elemento contrario a el, gritó mientras que con el hacha golpeaba incesantemente el suelo. Corrió hasta la carreta, sin detener sus ataques, teniendo mucho cuidado en donde pisar y por supuesto debía de no dejarse morder.

- Qué Paso, Tate?- Leonar dijo sacando de debajo de su asiento de conductor una espada para también defenderse de esas serpientes- quién las trajo?

Tate, sonrió con orgullo y mucho gusto por la situación. Felicity sin desearlo demostró preocupación, no entendía el porqué ese hombre estaba tranquilo y feliz. Las serpientes mostraban sus colmillos y todas ellas estaban tan enojadas que casi se atacaban entre ellas. Al menor roce ya atacaban sin razonarlo.

- Señora- tate notó a la mujer por primera vez los cabellos de ese color medio que lo hicieron reírse con algarabía- Me tendrá que disculpar pero su bello vestido se le va a ensuciar asquerosamente-

El hombre sin pensarlo la tomo con un brazo y la monto en el. Como si llevará un saco de alimentos, en realidad en esos momentos el saco que estaba llevando era mucho más liviano. ¿Será que le dan de comer?; Pensaba con una risa mientras caminaba tranquilo, matando serpientes como si no supusieran un peligro.

- ¿Son de las mortales?- pregunto y luego grito logrando que Tate riera con una carcajada que competía con la misma intensidad con los truenos-

- No, pero algunas tienen veneno para mantenerte paralizado- contesto con algarabía- El muchacho se esmero…

Felicity palideció hasta el punto de casi desmayarse, lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sentido que sus pies tocaban el suelo de madera que era alto e impedía que las criaturas llegaran. Leonar en todo el camino también ayudo, y no se sorprendió al escuchar quién era el causante de todo esto.

- Calculo la fecha… no sé cómo imbécilmente junto todas las serpientes o las atrae con algo… encontró la forma, es un desgraciado genial- Tate agarro un tronco de la fogata y se colocó enfrentando el bosque- ¡Es un MOCOSO GENIAL!

La mujer de cabellos trenzados volvió a gritar para alertar al hombre. Las serpientes fueron hasta donde estaba el. En un instante las cosas cambiaron…

Tate sintió la caricia de las gotas de agua, espero hasta el último instante, ya sentía como las serpientes se acercaban a él, las podía sentir entre sus botas.

Cajas de madera que estaban alrededor de la fogata haciendo un círculo alrededor, ardieron luego de que Tate apoyo con suavidad el tronco que ardía con intensidad bajo la lluvia. Una sonrisa cínica se formo en su rostro, sintió adrenalina y su corazón se estremeció nunca había pensado que ese mocoso debilucho iba a lograr esa reacción en él.

Alrededor del fuego estaba el hombre. No le tenía miedo, una combinación de elementos jugaban a chocarse e intentar vencerse. Las Serpientes dejaron de moverse… algunas ciegamente se abalanzaban al fuego creado por el vino que ardía.

- ¡TE QUEDAN DOS HORAS PARA VENCERME!- grito dirigiendo el aviso hacia el bosque-

El cuerpo de Felicity no lograba sostenerle, cayó de rodillas y se abrazo a la prenda del cochero que miraba también la escena de diferente manera el sentía como corría su sangre y muy dentro suyo deseaba ver el cómo iba a finalizar ese combate entre dos adversarios de diferente monta.

Un quejido femenino musicalizo el entorno, que junto con los rayos hacían que solo se escucharan sí estuvieran cerca de la misma mujer que antes llevaba con orgullo el vestido que ahora empapado y lleno de fango ya no se podía visualizar el color verdadero. Unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas que por suerte fueron camufladas por las gotas de esta tormenta sin igual. Los ojos celestes no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, en su mente una idea se le cruzo cuyas palabras terminaban en bestialidad, una verdadera bestialidad humana. Dónde estaba la humanización de ese sujeto que gritaba justo en el medio de la circunferencia de fuego.

Felicity lloró y no supo el por qué… Quizás porque esa mujer no había visto nunca un entrenamiento tan salvaje y sin principios de caballería, como una vez Caspian le confesaba el cómo los soldados de Neptuno se entrenaban diariamente siguiendo una serie de actividades cotidianas y silenciosas: "Un guerrero debe de poder pensar mientras combate" pero aquí veía otra cosa: "Un guerrero sediento de sangre". Una mano descansó en su hombro, asustándola al principio cuando dirigió su vista el dueño sintió algo de tranquilidad que le debía de trasmitir ese gesto.

- Dama de Neptuno, quisiera que viera atentamente… nuestro protegido saldrá airoso.

Leonar recordó con quien estaba tratando, no era su Dama sino la del planeta vecino. Su sonrisa relajo a la mujer, denotándolo con un gesto de relajación. Su cuerpo se fue levantando como una mariposa, con una hermosa gracia que solo el cuerpo femenino podía producir con tal perfección.

Tate desconocía lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, no le interesaba el drama ni los quejidos de una Dama. Estaba en su elemento, bañado con las gotas que remataban sobre su cuerpo, sus ojos en ningún momento se cerraron ni siquiera cuando las gotas caían copiosamente y embestían en su rostro logrando a veces que su visibilidad disminuyera unos segundos. Por cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión crecía. Unos deseos carcomían el interior del guerrero, sí el lo estaba disfrutando y no lo escondía. Su lengua saboreo sus labios, sintiendo que gracias a la lluvia se iba sacando la sensación de sed. Su cuerpo, su mente, hasta su corazón estaban esperando que ese mocoso apareciera. La mano que llevaba el arma acaricio la madera como si estuviera tranquilizándola y diciéndole unas palabras para que tuviera paciencia… "ya iba a llegar el momento de utilizarla". Su mente a veces debía de ordenarle que debiera de respirar porque sus deseos ya habían inutilizado una parte de su cuerpo. Tate era una bestia preparada para matar y por ende su cuerpo respondía a ese deseo destructor.

Una hora había pasado en el tiempo real, pero para los espectadores hubiera parecido mucho más… la tensión crecía con cada respiración. La hoguera amenazaba con agonizar, el circulo de fuego hecho con las botellas de vino que ya no necesitaba tomar se había terminado de consumir. Solo quedaba el sujeto del hacha, la hoguera y por supuesto el bosque. Los demás eran solo espectadores como la misma lluvia.

El fuego se fue apaciguando, el otro elemento su enemigo cobraba mucha más intensidad y sin alimento el no podía combatir y por ende se estaba apagando lentamente y de una forma programada. Una hora quedaba para que se hiciera las doce y terminara la prueba. Si Haruka no la pasaba debería de volverla a hacer… o peor quizás ya no podría hacerla nunca más es decir no la contaría.

Junto con el fuego, estaba el sujeto de alta estatura esperando, anhelando la acción. No se inmuto cuando la fogata perdía lumbre, el estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Su oído anticipo un movimiento, y supo que Haruka iba a atacarle justo en esos instantes. Agarro su arma y salto de un movimiento hasta uno de los matorrales y le asesto un par de golpes directos. El arbusto fue perdiendo hojas y forma, pero no había signos de Haruka. Detuvo sus golpes frenéticos y visualizo lo que ocurrió el sonido lo había escuchado y venia de ese arbusto. Se encontró sorprendido cuando descubrió que entre las hojas había una cuerda imperceptible a la vista rápida. Se dio vuelta apurado porque volvió a sentir un sonido y este venia de su espalda, golpeo con su hacha al viento, se encontró nuevamente solo. Transpiro como respuesta a todo lo ocurrido. Regreso entre sus pasos hasta el moribundo fuego. En su camino escucho el sonido a pasos frenéticos, agarro el hacha y lo tiro sin importarle nada.

El arma fue volando hasta clavarse en el árbol que estaba a la derecha del arbusto destrozado. Sin ninguna arma el hombre se fue agachando lentamente sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque para agarrar el último tronco que albergaba la ultima ráfaga de vida de la fogata, mientras se iba agachando un perro salvaje salto el arbusto y con sus colmillos amenazó a Tate. El perro lo tomo por sorpresa al hombre de cabellera roja. Intento agarrar el tronco pero con cada movimiento el can ladraba mucho más, tapando con su ladrido cada sonido que podría surgir. El hombre trago saliva cuando sintió en su cuello algo helado…

- Gane-

Tate sintió el cuchillo afilado en su tráquea, estaba a la merced de ese niño que aprovecho que estaba arrodillado para poderle atacar.

- Desde cuando estás ahí?- pregunto soltando el tronco el perro seguía ladrando hasta que el niño silbo para que el can le obedeciera y se colocara a su lado no sin ocultar sus colmillos amenazadores-

Haruka retiro con suavidad el cuchillo guardándolo en el estuche y luego camino dos pasos para ponerse a la vista de su maestro.

- Desde el mediodía…-

Las ropas de Haruka estaban llenas de lodo, y restos de palos y hojas secas. Su piel blanca ahora era oscura.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó todavía sorprendido del como había perdido-

Haruka se quedo pensando y acaricio a su mascota con suavidad, logrando así que esta dejara de estar en posición de defensa.

- No lo hubiese sin la ayuda de Diosa- miró a la perra que tenía tres meses de edad- la rescate y la crie estos meses sin que lo supieras-

Tate reconoció que la cachorra era de un perro salvaje, y no son fácilmente domesticables sin embargo el mocoso lo había logrado en muy poco tiempo quizás porque habían sentido conexión desde el principio.

- Luego estudie los alrededores…. Sabias que los ratones tienen un sendero definido? Ellos fueron los que provocaron los primeros sonidos… gracias a que ate unas finas hebras en ese arbusto con algo de comida del otro lado.

El hombre levanto su brazo y golpeo el hombro de su alumno en claro gesto de felicitaciones.

- Ahora entremos a comer algo, eres digno de compartir mi mesa-

La fogata se termino apagando justo en esos instantes en donde ambos alumno de y profesor iban caminando juntos en la misma senda. Mientras iba caminando Haruka noto los dos pares de ojos que la estaban viendo en un principio no supo quienes eran por la oscuridad pero luego un abrazo maternal y un perfume que reconoció la hicieron apenarse.

- Haruka- Felicity abrazo a la niña sin importarle el vestido- ¿estas bien?

La chica vestida de chico intento parecer segura para no seguir preocupando a la dueña de ese abrazo lleno de amor y calidez cosas que le habían hecho falta durante esos meses y había olvidado cómo se sentían. Sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban, por suerte la oscuridad de la noche lograban esconder ese sentimiento. Algo le decía que debía de esconder esa sensación extraña, se aparto con suavidad para no importunar a Felicity y recordó la forma en que siempre salía de este tipo de situaciones embarazosas, sonrió con picardía y contesto:

- Tengo hambre…

Una niña de cabellos ondulados que le llegaban hasta más allá de los hombros descansaba bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol. Sus cabellos bailaban al son del viento, entre sus manos descansaba un libro cuya encuadernación de cuero estaba grabado bajo el titulo de: Cuentos infantiles. Sus deditos repasaban las letras con cuidado, mientras imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar entre sus hojas, anhelaba a que las princesas terminaran bailando junto con un joven apuesto que terminaría siendo el príncipe de un reino vecino, o imaginaba a los guerreros combatiendo contra brujas, hechiceras, dragones para conseguir el tan ansiado beso de la mujer que amaba. Cerró los ojos ensoñadores y se quedo quieta disfrutando el viento que le soplaba con tal suavidad que casi lograba hacerla dormir sobre ese tronco que la estaba protegiendo del sol y de la mirada de algunos. Sin querer recordó lo que había sucedido en esos días y por su desgracia allí estaba su problema frente a ella haciendo que el viento ya no le acariciara. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con varios pares de miradas llenas de rencor, miedo y una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no las entendía.

- ¡Bruja!- grito el primer niño que pateo el suelo haciendo que una gran cantidad de tierra y pasto se levantara y cayera sobre las piernas de la niña que se abrazaba a su libro-

El grupo que la acosaba eran antes sus amigos, con quienes se juntaba a jugar y hablar sobre sus clases de música. Ellos siempre estaban alagándola y diciéndole lo bella que era y el como era tan talentosa con el violín. Todos ellos estaban detrás de ella regalándole rosas o palabras bonitas para llamar su atención. Y ahora ahí estaban los seis amigos con los que antes le llamaban amiga, tres niñas que la miraban con aborrecimiento y tres niños que usaban la violencia para acosarla. Todo había cambiado, lo sabía, y no podía andar diciéndoselo a un adulto porque ninguno le iba a creer, ya que ellos también le tenían miedo.

- Emanuel- acoto una de las niñas para apartar al niño con ese nombre- No dejes que te mire a los ojos… -

Las manos de la niña un poco más adulta levanto el cuerpo de la niña de cabellos ondulados haciendo que su libro cayera de sus mano hasta golpear el suelo y abrirse en una de las hojas en donde estaba dibujado con hermosura un diestro príncipe con su espada desenvainada.

- ¿O no es así linda Michiru?- la niña llevo una de sus manos al mentón y con poca suavidad ejerció presión hasta el punto de levantar el rostro notando que la niña de ojos azules dirigía su mirada hacia el suelo pasando por encima de ella- ¿Es más interesante el libro, qué mirarnos?-

Michiru concentrada en la imagen noto los cabellos claros del príncipe y la mirada color turquesa, la armadura de color plata y esa sonrisa llena de confianza en sí mismo. Escuchaba las palabras sin embargo no iba a mirarla, porque tenía mucho miedo que vuelva a suceder sin querer.

Los niños gritaron hasta que uno de ellos agarró el libro y empezó a romper algunas hojas sin sacarlas del libro ya que estaban cocidas con fuerza sobre esa encuadernación de cuero. Michiru miraba lo que le sucedía a su objeto preciado y junto las fuerzas para apartarse del agarre de la niña sin embargo volvió a ser agarrada esta vez entre los brazos de dos más.

- ¡No, No!- grito para que se detuviera- ¡no lo hagas!- pidió hasta el punto de derramar un par de lagrimas-

- La pequeña bruja sólo sufre cuando uno de sus libros son lastimados- sonrió la líder- pero, recuerdo que al pobre de Franco casi se muere por tu culpa-

Michiru cerró los ojos le dolía recordar a Franco, su padre le repetía todos los días que no había sido su culpa. Ella no sabía que tenía ese don, y que debía de aprender a vivir con esa habilidad: ojos de hechicera o llamada por el lado de la familia de su madre: el don de la sirena.

- Siguió tus ordenes y pedidos cuando lo veías a los ojos- seguía hablando mientras el otro niño rompía justo la hoja con el dibujo del príncipe- el fue a buscarte ese fruto a la copa del árbol todos nosotros sabíamos que él le tenía miedo a las alturas, pero luego de que lo miraras más de 10 segundos el ya estaba subiendo a ese árbol…

Los recuerdos patentados en su mente surgían a medida que la líder del grupo de sus ex amigos hablaba. Todavía podía ver como Franco caía del árbol culpa de que una rama del mismo árbol no resistió el peso y se rompió haciendo que el niño cayera de esa altura y se golpeara la cabeza cerca de ella. La sangre todavía recordaba la sangre que manchó el verde del césped. Parecía irreal en esos momentos, ella se acerco al niño y tanto sus manos como sus ropas de mancharon del liquido carmesí. Era SU CULPA, y aceptaba ese trato porque era su forma de recibir castigo. Ella no quería ese don…. Ella no deseaba todo eso. Sus ojos azules ya no iban a posarse fijamente sobre otra mirada. Sintió el zarandeo, las manos que la aprisionaban con mucha más fuerza, su piel iba a terminar con marcas de dedos, sabía que le iba a ser difícil luego explicarle a su padre, por suerte últimamente andaba mucho más ocupado desde que el Niño de cabellera ceniza había aparecido en sus vidas.

Justo esa hoja estaba cediendo a la fuerza puesta, poco a poco se fue rasgando lentamente justo en la mitad del diseño el sol que se proyectaba sobre la parte de arriba estaba dividiéndose por la mitad. Michiru sufría más por el libro que por ella misma. Por cada centímetro que ganaba la rasgadura más deseaba llorar, la rotura estaba por llegar al bello rostro del príncipe. Cerró los ojos para aplacar su agonía.

Los demás participantes que estaban solo de espectadores rieron como respuesta…

- Creo que este juego se ha vuelto escabroso-

Una voz desconocida hizo que se detuvieran todos de sus actividades, la única que se mantuvo apacible fue la niña de cabellos aquamarinos que aunque sintiera deseos de ver a la persona que por unos minutos logro que los que la tenían cautiva suavizaran su agarre, ya que estaban asustados por haberse vistos descubiertos.

Los pasos tranquilos pasaron por todos los cuerpos de los espectadores hasta llegar al que agarraba el libro y detuvo su accionar en contra de la ilustración. El octavo sujeto agarró el libro, el niño no hizo nada para detenerle sólo escondió el rostro cohibido, lleno de vergüenza. Apenas el desconocido muchacho tuvo el libro entre sus manos leyó el titulo, una voz de una niña justo la que era la líder de todo este acto lleno de crueldad le hablo.

- ¿Quién rayos eres?-

No respondió, ni quiso hacerlo. La niña se enfureció, sus orejas se tornaron rojas por la rabia y caminó con un vaivén de piernas hasta ponerse frente al extraño. La altura era la misma que la de ella, sin embargo mientras más se acercaba mas extrañeza le producía. Su rostro estaba tapado por una capa oscura, sus ropas eran pocos llamativas sin particularidad alguna. Podría decirse que esa persona pareciera que no existiera. Las ropas negras, el calzado limpio, y la capa escondía su rostro pero lo que más le llamo la atención era que cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él se encontró que una máscara ocultaba su identidad.

- Diría que soy… - miró el libro y abrió justo la hoja donde estaba el príncipe- ¿el caballero del sol?-

Todos comenzaron a reírse ante esa respuesta llena de infantilismo. Su voz era como la de una caricia, no llevaba la tonalidad melodiosa de muchas voces que habían escuchado. Uno de los muchachos de acerco al extraño e intento sacarle a la fuerza el libro, su cuerpo se abalanzó sin embargo fue derribado bajo la sorpresa de todos los presentes. El extraño con una mano sostenía el libro y con la otra había golpeado el pecho del niño que había arremetido contra suyo, pero no fue con toda la mano cerrada sino tan solo uso la fuerza de su dedo índice.

- Vuelvo a repetir… este juego no me parece correcto-

Con esas palabras caminó con la misma tranquilidad con la que había llegado hasta llegar hasta la niña que mantenía sus ojos en otro lado. Apenas estuvo a su lado los dos niños que la aprisionaban la soltaron con miedo, pavor que les creció al ver a ese sujeto con la máscara y las ropas extrañas. Corrieron por el prado sin mirar atrás, haciendo que los demás menos la niña que seguía sin tener respuesta a su pregunta. Al verse solos sin tantos espectadores, el sujeto dirigió su mano hasta la chica de cabellos aquamarinos para que la usara para levantarse, pero su gesto de ayuda fue negada con la suavidad de una de las manos que aparto la ayuda sin embargo sin llegar a ser desagradecida.

- ¡Ella es una bruja!- dijo la niña que todavía mantenía el odio en sus ojos- ¡cuando posa su mirada hace que la persona haga cosas que no quisiera!

Comentaba a la vez que cerraba sus manos con violencia logrando dañar la piel bajo la presión de las uñas. Ella quería mucho al chico que había sufrido bajo el hechizo de esa niña que siempre tenía las mejores cosas.

- Entonces- dijo levantando el rostro de la niña con tal suavidad que parecía que el hechizo lo realizaba esa persona que escondía su identidad.

Michiru sintió esa mano y por primera vez en todos esos días levanto su mirada, lo primero que noto fue los labios finos que dibujaban una sonrisa aventurera, luego la nariz y finalmente esos ojos que se ocultaban bajo una máscara negra.

- 1, 2, 3….- el encapuchado comenzó a contar mientras el viento hacia que los cabellos ondulados se levantaran de la nada- 4, 5

La niña que presenciaba lo que estaba pasando quiso detener todo, los segundos contados pasaban sin embargo parecían un largo letargo.

- ¡8!

El encapuchado escucho a sus espaldas el ruido de unos pasos que se alejaban descuidadamente provocando que todas las ramas caídas de los arboles se rompieran con cada paso. Detuvo su mirada y se separo…

- ¿Cómo supiste?- Michiru por primera vez habló con su propia voz sin detener la vista a la espalda de la persona encapuchada-

- ¿Es tú libro?- ahora la persona encapuchada bajaba la vista pero con gesto no de molestia sino de respeto- Mi madre me leía un cuento en que el hechizo para tener efecto se tenía que esperar 10 segundos…-

Michiru sonrió con diversión por esa respuesta llena de satisfacción para ella. Agarró su libro y se dirigió hasta el tronco del árbol para sentarse. La otra persona la siguió y también se sentó pero del otro lado. La niña comenzó a leer el primer capítulo de uno de los tantos cuentos. Su voz fuerte y clara con perfecta dicción le fue llegada hasta el oído de la otra persona que compartía la sombra y la protección de ese árbol. ..

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo, y justo llegue a lo planificado. La historia ha avanzado, y se está tornando muy diferente a lo planificado. Lo admito tengo un par de momentos que tienen que si o si realizarse dentro de la historia. Pero, nunca supe que hacer con el personaje de Michiru, lo admito me cuesta un poco más por eso no le he dado mucho protagonismo. Pero, ahora mismo me dedicaré a darle poco a poco más apariciones. Creo que lo he demostrado en este capitulo.

Quiero conocer o saber que piensan de esta entrega, ahhh sí necesito un nombre para un personaje que va a aparecer dentro de poco

Creo que está un poco más largo y lo he releído, mejorado… jaja primera vez que lo hago!

Un saludo… y bueno quiero saber cómo es la reacción de todos así que comenten!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo quinceavo: El conocimiento de La Dama

_En el Planeta Urano, hay una gran cantidad de personas que tienen un pensamiento muy distinto al originario de los primeros habitantes. Ellos han creado una forma de ser y del parecer. La moda, los grandes paradigmas del recodo y por supuesto un amplio abanico de conversaciones triviales, que hacen que se origine una aristocracia muy bien dirigida para mostrarse ante el reino de la Luna. Ellos fueron los primeros en bajar la cabeza y aceptar que la civilización debía de avanzar hacia un mejor sitio. La Gran Dama Sabia, antes de serlo fue una de las que más intento combatir ese pensamiento que se creaba en el seno de cada familia que buscaba un cierto confort y estabilidad, para sus hijos que solamente tenían como futuro combatir por una causa que estaba perdida desde hace décadas. La guerrera más fuerte tuvo que aceptar una gran verdad: "la guerra contra la oscuridad que emergía desde lo desconocido no podía ser ganada por un solo planeta." Sumado también a la guerra civil para el control del planeta entre los hijos del volcán y los hijos del viento. Una guerrera como ella firmo el pacto logrando el titulo de Sailor y aceptando por ende la idea de cambio y prosperidad que el reino de cristal daba ante la sumisión del planeta de Urano. _

_La paz de un planeta es sólo una de los primeros beneficios, lo segundo es que tanto tus hijos como los hijos de tus hermanos podrán adquirir nuevos conocimientos de los otros planetas. _

_El Rey fallecido y padre de la actual reina de Cristal había dicho en una reunión privada. _

_Lo único que debes de hacer es combatir a nuestro lado… ya que la oscuridad es tan fuerte que para obtener la victoria se necesita un grupo de guerreros que trabajen en comunión y bajo el estandarte de protección. _

_Una joven líder que todavía vestía con pieles de animales cazados por ella, analizó las palabras respondiéndole con una sonrisa. _

_- Entonces… sólo debo aceptar volverme un protector?- la mujer comenzó a reírse frente a la cara de un rey consternado ante los gestos de ese líder- Siempre pensé que un Rey no pediría favores_

_La mujer camino tambaleante hacia la mesa, buscando un gran vaso y sin pensarlo se sirvió una potente bebida alcohólica que pocos la toleraban. _

_-Siempre…- se limpio con la manga de su camisa la boca primero antes de continuar con lo que estaba por decir- Pensé que un Rey como usted ya tenía suficientes guardaespaldas, con esos cinco guerreros fieles a usted, pero buscar a los otros planetas alejados de su reino, esos planetas que sólo pueden ver los vestigios del brillo de la Luna… cómo si nosotros perteneciéramos a la oscuridad… O mejor dicho ustedes se ríen de nosotros por nuestro salvajismo. _

_El hombre acaricio su larga barba, notando que la guerrera más fuerte de Urano todavía seguía siendo una niña a los ojos de él. _

_-Por eso es que necesito un pacto con ustedes, porque esa misma oscuridad con la que han peleado los hacen ser guerreros mucho más poderosos que los que ahora están esperándome detrás de esta carpa. _

_La guerrera suspiro y cayó sobre la silla, miró el piso y luego poso sus ojos verdes sobre el Rey que la miraba con tanta seguridad que era admirable. Sin armas, sin guardaespaldas, sin protección un blanco fácil para matar. Llevó su mano al cuchillo que descansaba en su cadera, lo acarició frenéticamente como si lo quisiera apaciguar, y así pacificarse ella misma. Era una decisión sin vuelta atrás, la situación de Urano era negativa. Muchos hombres murieron, sus grandes inversores ahora no querían invertir más en esta carnicería. La provisión de comida y de medicinas bajaba cada día. Del otro lado los hombres del volcán también sufrían lo mismo. Los aristocráticos le habían dado la espalda y hasta han mandado a matarle, como le dijo uno de los espías que ella había encargado a la ciudad "malditos hipócritas" Ellos empezaron esta guerra, total ellos no pierden nada sus hijos están a salvo. La situación estaba muy mal, y este Rey le ofrecía una salida que hacía que todos mantuvieran su orgullo y adquirieran una nueva meta. Sacó el cuchillo y con un movimiento se corto la mano. _

_-Rey, ante usted- la guerrera se hinco ante él arrodillándose y bajando su cabeza extendiendo su mano y con fuerza la apretó para que de la herida cayeran gotas de su propia sangre- yo Sayuki hija del gran Viento, nieta del gran Anciano, del Pueblo que ha luchado durante generaciones con la oscuridad, y ahora líder por derecho mío y de mis fuerzas. _

_El Rey sonrió ante tal gesto y supo lo que significaba en un hombre de Urano, el orgullo de ellos les hace hacer que sus juramentos de lealtad sean formales. Aunque sean un pueblo de guerreros sanguinarios su primordial rasgo es la lealtad. Saco su espada y también se hizo una herida mezclando así su sangre con la de Urano. _

_-Prometo y juro que mi sangre se derramara sólo para su protección de ahora en más mis leales hermanos y mis hijos de mis hijos estarán destinados para cuidarle a usted y a su progenie- cuando terminó de decir esas palabras vio como una gota de la sangre real caía sobre su propia sangre' _

_- Y yo juro que siempre pensare en el bienestar de Urano, haciendo todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que este reino este iluminado por la luz de la luna. Tu oscuridad ahora es la mía, tu brazo, tu espada y tu lealtad será puesta no para hacer el mal sino para proteger a los demás de la oscuridad que nos acecha a todos por igual. _

_Un pacto que mantuvo la felicidad de todos basándose en un pequeño intercambio. Aunque algunos salieron más beneficiados que otros. _

…..

La Dama Sabia, sin ningún recado bostezo abriendo la boca completamente mostrando los dientes. Abollo un papel que decía "Importante" sin siquiera leerlo, lo tiró haciendo canasta en el tacho de basura que estaba del otro lado del escritorio. Su gesto de aburrimiento fue acompañado por el de somnolencia. Se levanto con parsimonia de la silla lujosa, cómoda y supuestamente como le dijo el decorador de ambientes: "sofisticada como ella", en pocas palabras le quiso decir vieja, casi estuvo a punto de romperle la nariz pero cómo debía aparentar delicadeza le regalo una sonrisa y le contesto con amabilidad: "es hermosa".

-Maldita silla- dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la gran ventana para abrirla y que el viento entrara, se sentó sobre el marco y desato sus cabellos grises para dejarse acariciar por ese elemento que la acompañaba desde su nacimiento- si pudiera la tiraría…

La silla de roble con dibujos hechos a mano sobre la madera, estaba ahí como riéndose de ella. Quieta, estática, sombría, antigua, y llena de lujo y todo eso sería cambiado por el piso alfombrado, sin embargo ahora no era tan joven y por eso sentía como esa silla se burlaba de su edad.

-Desde cuándo este horrible y asfixiante sitio se volvió mi oficina¨?- se pregunto así misma a la vez que colocaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja- Sí… desde que me volví parte de la nobleza de Urano-

Sus manos llenas de arrugas y callos por el continuo uso de la espada, eran contradictorias, quien se hubiera imaginado que esa mujer llena de prestigio, icono de la belleza de Urano en su época y por supuesto una gran pianista antes se dedicaba a matar. Durante toda su vida, luego del trato, su vida cambio radicalmente tuvo que aprender a sobrevivir y ganar el prestigio que tenía entre sus hombres ahora debía de adquirirla entre los grandes nobles. Sin embargo alguien en ese tiempo la ayudo un poco, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, la madre de Caspian, su vieja enemiga con la cual peleaba y luego se reían como si fueran unas amigas de toda la vida frente a las miradas de la nobleza. "Salvaje" era la palabra más suave que surgía de los lindos labios de esa mujer delicada, aunque también sabía muy bien la razón de su odio, los celos porque ambos protectores compartían mucho tiempo. Pero, el odio se volvió amistad cuando falleció el sailor Neptuno dejando a una joven viuda con un hijo a quien criar.

_-Tú vives sola- la mujer de cabellos ondulados hablo frente a una guerrera embarazada sin necesidad de casarse- _

_Un pequeño niño parecido a la madre se escondía detrás de la pollera de la misma. Sayuki sonrió en esos momentos su carácter se había suavizado gracias al pequeño bebé que crecía dentro suyo. _

_-Sí….- respondió monosilábicamente sin darle importancia a lo escuchado- _

_-Necesitas quién te cuide, así que me quedaré en tu palacio- no era un ofrecimiento sino una resolución- No eres buena con los niños, y sé que no sabrás ni como cambiarle los pañales. _

_Sayuki no negó nada de lo que ella decía, casi la lista de las cosas que ella las enumeraba nunca las había pensado seriamente, hasta ahora sólo sabía que era su hijo y de nadie más. Al principio si quería negarlo, gracias a él dejo de entrenarse… se sentía cansado y además esos cambios de humor le provocaban cosas que nunca había sentido. Hasta el pobre Leonar amenazo en irse. _

_-Cuándo vas a mudarte?- pregunto-_

_-a mujer sonrió victoriosa ya había ganado el juego ante la gran guerrera de ojos verdes. _

_-ya me mude, Leonar está acomodando mis cosas en el cuarto- _

_Sayuki trago saliva con nerviosismo, a esa mujer Nadie le podía decir que no… nadie ni siquiera la gran guerrera de Urano. _

Un golpe de la puerta la hizo reaccionar y regresar a la realidad. Sus Dedos peinaron sus cabellos y con rapidez volvió a atárselos en una coleta con la que luego hizo un rodete que le daba clase. Su semblante de aburrimiento fue sustituido por el de tranquilidad, y con un movimiento rápido su cuerpo cambio de estar cerca de la ventana a reposar nuevamente en la silla frente al escritorio solitario situado justo casi en el medio de la habitación.

-Entré está abierto-

…. …

Michiru asiduamente leía en voz alta el libro que estaba en algunas partes roto y arrugado, pero no le importaba porque las letras estaban legibles. Su suave voz acompañada por la melodía de las aves que pasaban por el sitio en el cual ella reposaba bajo un frondoso árbol, ella leía acunando sin querer a la misma persona que había conocido hace una semana. No necesitaba hablar con esta persona ni siquiera preguntarle el nombre, en realidad supo que quería mantener el anonimato. Su perfecta dicción hasta lograba decir las palabras que podrían complicarle a la mayoría de los niños de su misma edad. Ella agradecía ese recreo durante la siesta, entre clase y clase, la paz del niño se le contagiaba. A veces notaba que algo le preocupaba, cómo sí estuviera pendiente del tiempo que estaba en la rama del escondite de ambos. Sus momentos eran interrumpidos cuando los pies tocaban el suelo y sin despedirse con palabras el niño que la había protegido se retiraba no sin antes regalarle una flor de ese mismo árbol. La lectura concluía de esa manera y la espera para que se hiciera el otro día nacía en ambos.

La niña de cabellos aquamarina, sin querer miraba al niño y lo proyectaba como el príncipe de la ilustración, reconocía que nunca le dijo que le molestaba oírle relatarle los cuentos o interrumpirle, sin embargo algunas veces se escuchaba su respiración relajada como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no era así siempre estaba concentrado en el relato. Una sola vez su protector se había sentado a su lado, fue ese día que un pájaro le había usurpado su sitio en la rama. Por ende debieron de compartir la sombra. Michiru noto las manos finas cuyos dedos eran alargados y finos hasta se podía decir que eran delicados de su protector. Sí así lo llamaba ella, su protector, y sin que el otro lo supiera hasta creía que era su príncipe azul, pero lo negaba ya que era imposible que existieran. Las páginas del libro se iban consumiendo con cada lectura hasta llegar a la de la ilustración que tanto le gustaba a ella. Sin embargo antes de empezar una voz le causo sorpresa.

-Ese me lo sé- confeso mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto- y creo que el príncipe fue un ciego- considero a la vez que se iba alejando del árbol en donde estaba la niñita que le leía-

Michiru miró el nombre del cuento y recordó que ella también lo conocía pero no entendía el porqué de ese comentario. Se abrazo al libro, y por primera vez en esas siestas noto que la sombra de ese frondoso árbol era tan grande para ella sola. Bajo la cabeza y corrió en la misma dirección que había desaparecido su guardián, su único amigo sincero y sin miedos de ella. Su padre le había dicho que su don era un talento, pero ella no lo quería… quién querría la maldición de una bruja?

En su trote choco con alguien conocido, que la sostuvo y la abrazo con el cariño que tanto había necesitado desde lo sucedido con el niño. Unos cabellos parecidos a los de ella pero más largos, le acariciaron la nariz regalándole el perfume marino natural de Felicity.

-Hija- dijo mientras llenaba las mejillas con besos y caricias- Disculpame por no estar antes- se separo de ella un minuto para verle a los ojos notando que había adquirido los ojos tan especiales y a la vez menospreciados- estás bien? –

La niña por segunda vez se desarmo y exteriorizo sus sentimientos, llorando en los brazos de su madre. Lo que no sabía la pequeña es que su llegada había sido hace unos días atrás. Pero, no podía juntarse con ella porque estuvo preparando a Haruka y dejándola en buenas manos.

-Dama De Urano- dijo una de la institutrices de la academia- le quería informar los adelantos del Joven Haruka-

Sayuki, suspiro dejando de lado ese documento que había aparentado leer con interés y seriedad. Una de sus manos señalo el asiento delante de ella y prestó atención al informe de la institutriz que habían pedido que sea la maestra de su protegido. El cual estaba encerrado en el instituto sin posibilidades de salir a la luz del sol.

-La Maestra de Canto, la Señorita Amanda le comunica que el Joven tiene aptitudes para el Coro-

Sayuki sonrió por la buena noticia pero encontró en la mirada de su colega que había un "pero" en las siguientes palabras dirigidas a ella. Suspiro, pensando que lo mejor era también que estudiará lo mismo que su hijo, aunque ella sabía que la decisión por el canto de Phill fue porque era un vago que no quería aprender a tocar un instrumento o dedicarse más de dos horas a ese acto. Además no había heredado ni un ápice de oído musical, los instrumentos para el siempre sonaban igual aunque estaban totalmente fuera de tono. "Dale un instrumento a Phill y sólo logrará que todos se tapen los oídos" una vez escucho decirle a una institutriz a sus espaldas. Por ende tenía miedo que también este niño tuviera cero oído musical.

-Sin embargo, Srita Amanda, me manda a decir que para que Haruka cante perfectamente bastaría dos años…

La Dama de Urano, trago saliva, en realidad las palabras amables de la boca de Amanda significaban que no tenía talento para el canto. Se acomodo en el asiento para pensar un poco más, mientras la institutriz vigilante esperaba la respuesta, pacientemente pero mostrando un poco de incomodidad.

-No tenemos dos años, sólo tres meses para su presentación en la sociedad- argumentó al final- llévalo a la siguiente lección, que no gaste más tiempo en el canto que vaya a tocar algún instrumento de viento.

Sus órdenes fueron rápidamente acatadas, la Srita Vigilante se retiro con rapidez dejando la silla sin acomodar y una mujer suspirando con cansancio. Había apostado por el niño pero nunca pensó que podría llegar a perder todo, en realidad cuando lo vió pensó haberse visto a ella misma de niña, arrogante, rebelde y por supuesto salvaje. Sólo que esos atributos no servirían ante la corte. Se paró y volvió a buscar la calidez del viento, que competía también con un viento juvenil y con sabor a arena.

La Dama Sabia, sonrió al ver cómo una sombra con un manto oscuro entraba al edificio sin ser visto por nadie excepto ella. El viento juvenil dejo de soplar y la Dama cerró la ventana ella tampoco quería dar aviso de esa sombra, porque en esos días era lo más entretenido que sucedía en ese lugar.

Haruka desde el momento que le gano a su maestro su vida se volvió horrible, según Tate, hasta el mismo hombre le había incitado a aceptar su invitación a volverse su aprendiz y que se olvidará de ser Sailor. Según el gigante que había dejado de beber y que ahora era sermoneado por la Mujer más Bella y delicada de Neptuno, y que ahora mismo estaba señalándole con el dedo todo lo que debía de hacer si el quería viajar .

-Aféitate, córtate el pelo!- decía colocando ambas manos en su cintura y siguiendo con la ennumeracion de las cosas que debía de cambiar-

Pero, no quedo ahí cuando escucho la risa de Haruka todo el reproche fue dirigido a ella. La cual trago saliva notando por primera vez que sus cabellos habían crecido y sus uñas estaban con tanta tierra incrustada que parecía el niño de las historias de la selva que su madre les contaba, mejor dicho el único libro que le permitió leerle a su madre.

-Haruka y tú no te quedas atrás, necesitas un baño urgente, limpiar tus uñas y por no decir que debes de cortarlas!-

La dama de la Aristocracia Neptuniana intento ocultar su asco, cuando vió que las ropas que llevaba Haruka estaban llenas de pulgas. Aunque no pudo repeler su grito de terror cuando una las criaturas salto encima de su piel aterciopelada. Leonar que había escuchado el grito entró con rapidez y escucho la risa infantil de ambos, del alumno y del maestro. Sin querer fue contagiado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió sacar su lado Uraniano, pero fue un segundo, luego recordó su deber con la casa de Neptuno y ayudo a la esposa del Sailor.

-Te imaginas sí ella supiera que ella degusto anteriormente un poco de guiso de rata?- dijo en forma de cuchicheo a su alumna mientras volvieron a reírse en una carcajada estridente-

Mientras Felicity iba a buscar la maleta junto con leonar, ellos dos continuaron con los chistes hasta que Tate se volvió serio.

-Porque utilizaste esa táctica?- pregunto con curiosidad el había pensado que su alumno iba a ser mucho más fuerte y no tanto estratégico-

Haruka se quedo quieto por unos segundos mientras su perro del monte dormitaba en su pié.

-Porque no iba a poderte ganar con la fuerza, lo supe desde nuestros primeros enfrentamientos… no había forma de combatir asi que busca una manera que bajaras la guardia…

Tate sonrió ante la respuesta y acaricio la melena llena de tierra de su alumno.

-Entonces no te vuelvas un Sailor, porque no mereces que te domestiquen esos sanguinarios idiotas que usan su dinero y vanidad para comprar a todos, porque se que ellos te harán ser algo que no me gustaría que seas.

Haruka escucho esas palabras pero no le prestó atención se paró de golpe despertando a su cachorro y sonriendo con rebeldía.

-Yo seré sailor urano! Porque yo nací para serlo y no me doblegaran porque nadie lo ha hecho, siempre haré lo que más me gusta.

-Que los dioses te escuchen pequeño y si no es así… siempre puedes volver con nosotros los hijos del volcán.

Esa invitación siempre quedará en pié, no debía de repetírsela sabía que ese mocoso llevaba una sangre especial, sin embargo nunca pregunto ni intento sacar información. Para qué? Sí uno no necesita de la herencia sino hacerse uno mismo, forjarse con la lava de un volcán.

Ser atendidos por la misma Dama de Neptuno debía de ser agradable, no cualquiera podría recibir tales atenciones. Las manos de una madre, cortaron los cabellos de Haruka después de un baño que pidió, exigió que podía hacerlo sola en el lago sin necesidad de ayuda de nadie. Hasta ese momento seguía ocultando su ser femenino, no era difícil hasta que debía de bañarse. Actuar como un niño le era natural, desde que había decidido regalar las muñecas hechas por su madre por unos soldaditos de madera del carpintero. Sus vestimentas y sus gustos eran diferentes a los de las niñas y por ende también sus cuentos. Felicity mientras que le cortaba los cabellos intento narrarle un cuento para entretenerle como siempre hacia con su hija sin embargo escucho la queja del pequeño salvaje como Michiru le llamaba.

-Odio los cuentos de princesas… porque no se salvan ellas mismas…

Esa crítica hizo que sonriera con amabilidad mientras recortaba con perfección los cabellos en los costados de la cabeza. Los mechones rubios caían al piso juntándose con los demás.

-Mi hija los ama, y creo que cada niña debe de soñar alguna vez con una príncipe que las salve- le dio un beso sin querer en la mejilla- no todas tienen la fuerza para protegerse, algún día tú te volverás un caballero… pero es verdad también las princesas pueden ser ellas mismas sus caballeros andantes, sin embargo… eso lo descubren cuando son más grandes. Mírame a mi… yo logre que mi príncipe se diera cuenta de mi existencia.

Haruka se limpio la mejilla sólo por costumbre, su madre también hacia eso sin embargo pensaba que si le besaban mucho los demás niños se reirían más, y ya estaba cansada de mandarlos con moretones a sus casas. Suspiro y sin saberlo algún día iba a entender lo que significaba que algunas niñas necesitaban creer en príncipes azules.

Volví y no no estaba muerta sino... no tengo un porque :) jajajaja intentare seguir escribiendo. Gracias por los rewiends me encanta leerlos 3 y si el primer capitulo es malo! veré si lo modifico... creo que es el que no atrapa :( por suerte hay lectores que lo siguen leyendo hasta llegar a este capi.

Gracias

Entropia

Cierto que buenos fic que hay de HyM ando siguiendo una escritora que me encanta! :) ya dire quien es... quizas deje un rewiends jaja

Pd gracias a la chica que me dijo sobre mi error :P soy pesima con los nombres, como notaran, para colmo se que es mi primer historia en donde hay tantos personajes... :( ufff

Pd2 En realidad se está acercando lo que más me interesa, no veo la hora del Salto del tiempo de esta edad a una mas adulta :) Cierto tengan en cuenta lo del Principe, la princesa y la bruja , en algun momento tendré que escribir un cuento.

Gracias por leerme :)


	16. Chapter 16

AVISO NO ES CAPÍTULO NUEVO LO HE RESUBiIDO!Gracias por la corrección Kaien Tenoh! Tengo un problema con los nombres lo admito... tengo que empezar a anotarlos... no se porque siempre sin querer escribo Caspian en vez de Phill... creo que se debe a que no apareció tanto y no le tome cariño a Phill.

Capítulo 16: Los siete

- Haruka despierta- la mano torpe zarandeo el cuerpo más pequeño que reposaba sobre el piso alfombrado- deberías de dormir sobre la cama- comentó mientras veía a la suave y mullida cama que estaba intacta, ya que no había recibido el peso de su ocupante- tienes que aprender a descansar como un noble muchacho de ciudad.

Haruka refunfuño en el mismo instante que escucho esa comparación, todos estos días se habían vuelto un suplicio para ella, desde el momento que piso esa academia, desde que miró las ropas de todos los alumnos y peor desde el minuto exacto que noto que existían institutrices, esas mujeres avejentadas, solteras que se ponen esos vestidos negros que les llegaban hasta casi la punta del pié, sí las aborrecía y todas eran iguales hasta las más jóvenes olían a viejo, y lo que menos aguantaba era ese acento y la forma de dirigirse a ella como si hubiesen olfateado algo en mal estado. Ella sabía que significaba esos gestos, no pensó que alguien se los dirigiría, pero era así: soberbia con una mezcla de separatismo, sí así eran cada una de sus maestras, no era una, no eran muchas y cada una tenía su particularidad pero no dejaban de ser esa masa amorfa de prospectos de carceleros. Sí eso se había convertido la academia, en una cárcel y ella en una criminal vigilada casi 24 horas.

Se volvió a tapar con la manta que había traído de su hogar e intento seguir soñando, hoy no tenía ganas de escuchar las quejas, críticas de esa voz aguda que le impartía clases de flauta. Aunque tampoco era tan mala, ya que la anterior había sido una regordeta que cantaba tan fuerte que rompía los cristales y eso era lo que esperaban de ella… Romper cristales con la voz? O era engordar 20 kilos más? Haruka odio esas clases, sumando que debía de quedarse horas y horas afinando su voz para recibir como respuesta de esa comedora de pasteles un gesto de negación. Luego estaba la ropa, sí las prendas que debía de llevar constantemente, una soga en el cuello que apretaba tanto que parecía que le iba a ahorcar, un saco que le transmitía calor, unos pantalones que bueno era lo más aceptable pero también tenía sus dramas ya que a veces le despertaba picor la tela. A veces comparando las situaciones se quedaba con esos meses en la intemperie, entre animales salvajes y noches estrelladas en vez de la compañía de esos seres llenos de repulsión que hacían ver a cada instrumento como si fuesen cosas más importantes que la vida misma. Ellas no sabían que era no tener agua, o a veces reprimir las lágrimas para que nadie la tachara de débil, aquí en este sitio extraño con mas ímpetu a su madre, recordó su voz, su sonrisa y hasta el perfume de ella, quería, necesitaba verla porque el coraje se le estaba acabando en este nido de vanidades. Su fortaleza con la que se había revestido por primera vez en todos estos meses flanqueaba, se sentía más sola que cuando estaba en medio del bosque, todos los objetos que adornaban su cuarto los sentía fríos y sin calidez; en el único momento que se sentía como debía de sentirse era en el recreo de la siesta. Ahí el viento le despeinaba los cabellos, le regalaba sus murmullos y lo alentaba a proseguir adelante.

-Haruka tus lecciones de esgrima comienzan ahora!- Tate apartó la colcha con un solo movimiento logrando que Haruka rodara de un lado a otro hasta casi llegar a la puerta de madera en dónde le esperaba su "vigilante" una institutriz que tenía más arrugas que era imposible contárselas-

La niña se levanto con pesadumbre mientras bostezaba con pocos modales, cosa que obtuvo de parte de la bruja una mirada de desaprobación y una sonrisa por parte de su mentor. No entendía el cómo ellos dos terminaron siendo sus vigilantes, uno tan poco serio y la otra una loca por el orden. Se colocó el saco notando por primera vez que se había quedado dormido con la ropa puesta, esos días terminaba exhausta hasta el punto de no perder el tiempo sacándose alguna prenda.

-Señor Haruka has vuelto a dormir con la camisa puesta, no ves que ahora está toda arrugada?- la bruja habló reclamándole por primera y no ultima vez- Sí supiera la Dama De Urano que usted es un salvaje que ni siquiera cuida las ropas que tanto le fueron regaladas, es usted un mal agradecido y si se vuelve a repetir la misma situación tendré que verme comprometida a avisarle a su tutora.

Haruka asintió con pocas ganas y se dirigió hasta el hombre de cabellos rojos como el fuego, se acomodo su espada en el cinturón e intento dibujar una sonrisa falsa como tanto últimamente le estaba saliendo cada vez más perfectamente.

-Discúlpeme madan, no volverá a suceder nuevamente- sus disculpas sonaron convincentes ya que la bruja se apartaba e iba yendo hacia la puerta sin embargo escucho antes de marcharse- está tarde le prometo que me vestiré decentemente y no escuchara ningún reclamo de la maestra de flauta-

La institutriz sonrió con algarabía ya que cada vez sentía que dentro de ese salvaje niño surgía un caballetiro modesto, obediente y amable solo era cuestión de paciencia como ella había dicho a cada maestra. Hasta el carbón más negro se puede volver en un diamante, como ella siempre citaba al recibir ciertos niños que terminaban sus estudios como hombres diestros y serviles.

Apenas la puerta se cerró y los pasos estridentes dejaron de escucharse Haruka comenzó a reírse por cómo había logrado convencer a su institutriz con una simple sonrisa de niña buena, sin embargo su maestro se aclaro la garganta recordándole que no estaba sola.

-Solo ella te cree- comentó Tate- pero, además de esa sonrisa encantadora tendrás que intentar cambiar algunas cosas como dormir en esa hermosa cama, e intentar aplacar tu rebeldía.

Haruka no contesto nada, sólo atino a peinarse sus cabellos rebeldes con sus manos. Luego Suspiro con aire taciturno, borrándole esa sonrisa de su cara. Su maestro había notado el cambio de actitud, pero era normal en criaturas naturales como lo eran ambos.

-Haruka sí quieres rendirte nadie te dirá nada- menciono sin darse cuenta que esas palabras habían atravesado el corazón de Haruka-

-Hay mucho en juego, esta mi madre, mi padrastro, mi hermanito, Caspian, y La Dama … todos ellos creen y confían en mí- Haruka se sentó en la cama arrugándola por primera vez en toda la semana- no puedo rendirme, no debo… dije que me iba a convertir en Sailor y lo haré-

Tate observo el cambio en el semblante y en la actitud de su alumno, esa semana le había destrozado su espíritu era como si lo hubieran puesto en la mirada crítica de muchas personas al mismo tiempo, y se le sumo que por primera vez sentía el peso en su espalda. "Tan joven y ya carga un mundo de problemas" era como ver el tránsito de alguien inocente con grandes valores a un muchacho que deseaban volverlo frívolo, y eso que todavía era el comienzo de toda la transformación. Tomar una mariposa para encerrarla tras un vidrio.

El hombre suspiró para golpear el hombro de su alumno para así levantarle el ánimo. El no se consideraba un gran hablador sino uno de acción. Un golpe en el hombro fuerte y sonoro para él era como decir Anímate todo estará bien/ Por suerte su alumno le entendió y sonrió ocultando su frustración tras una máscara… una bella mascara de mentira.

…

En un gran salón reposaba una mesa con siete sillas que esperaban ser ocupadas, sobre los platos había una serie de estandartes que decoraban la mesa iluminada por muy pocas velas. No existía un aire de fiesta en ese salón, sólo el silencio musicalizaba el futuro encuentro solemne, serio y ceremonioso. siete estandartes, siete casas, siete lideres que tenían tanto poder que llegarían a elegir el futuro del planeta. Ellos podrían destruir a su antojo, con sólo decir unas palabras. Ellos ordenaban, eran los que pagaban a los asesinos, o leales súbditos para que hicieran lo que ellos requerían. Nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta quienes eran los grandes apellidos de las casas nobles del planeta Urano. Estos siete fueron llegando al salón y se iban dirigiendo a sus sillas. Nada cambiaba, cada uno tenía un sitio dispuesto hace años atrás, quizás antes de que ellos nacieran. Eran los doce poderosos, y cada silla representaba una jerarquía en esa organización.

La mesa cuadrada fue testigo de un sinfín de reuniones, cambiaban los rostros pero no las casas y los estandartes. Algunos sí se fusionaron pero ahí estaban la pareja como líderes de sus casas. Ellos fueron los que hicieron que los salvajes dejaran de combatir y se rindieran ante el rey de la luna, no lo hicieron frente a frente sino como todos sus trabajos por las sombras y clandestinamente. Las sillas fueron ocupadas paulatinamente, ninguno hablaba ni se miraban esta reunión era muy importante para el destino y futuro del planeta. Cuando el último de los participantes se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, todos al mismo tiempo levantaron los rostros y se miraron a los ojos. Un sirviente devoto y silencioso, (mudo), iba sirviendo en los vasos un líquido color sangre. El silencio seguía reinando en el salón, sólo se lograba escuchar el sonido de la copa siendo llenada. Los pasos del sirviente eran tan silenciosos que hasta parecería que era una sombra más del salón. Cuando todas las copas fueron llenadas el hombre silencioso fue a buscar el alimento que se iba a servir en la ceremonia.

-Buenas noches queridos hermanos- dijo el hombre sentado en la cabecera levantando su copa para un brindis el cual hizo que todos lo imitaran- que sus casas tengan las mejores bendiciones, y que la prosperidad reine en sus negocios y deseos-

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de deseo del líder de las casas. El brindis dio comienzo a la reunión, y como era habitual antes de hablar sobre negocios antes debía de cumplirse una serie de formalidades. La conversación de etiqueta, sobre los hijos y futuros descendientes del título, y por supuesto hasta que no terminaran de cenar no se tocaba el tema de negocios. Los platos fueron retirados por el mismo sirviente y sin esperar mucho una persona fue la que rompió la etiqueta de la ceremonia.

-Se acerca la fecha para la elección del Sailor- dijo una mujer cuyos cabellos negros ondulados se encresparon al decir esas palabras-

El hombre anciano de mirada dragona sonrió, porque era sobre ese tema que quería conversar en esa reunión.

-Todos estamos al corriente Lady Elena- la copa de vino volvió a ser llenada por el hombre silencioso que estaba atento a cada copa- y es por eso que he llamado a esta reunión de emergencia.

Los cinco restantes se miraron unos a otros como queriendo anticipar la respuesta de cada uno ante tal conflicto. No se trataba de quien apartar, matar o quizás alentar sino la gran decisión para el futuro de ese rol. Ya no existía el gran obstáculo llamado descendiente de Sayuki, no existía ningún hijo de Phill ni siquiera alguno ilegitimo. Ellos habían previsto todo, hasta el matrimonio con la hija del anterior jefe de la casa de la serpiente.

-Lady Elena, se que usted ha seguido los planes desde el principio tal y como lo hemos planeado, usted se ha sacrificado por la causa más que cualquiera de nosotros- el hombre al costado de ella hablo mientras se limpiaba los lentes con el pañuelo de seda de su bolsillo-

La mujer contemplo por un segundo ese pequeño gesto, a la vez que veía el sello de ese pañuelo un hermoso caballo pintado en relieve.

-Gracias Sr Lian- bajo la cabeza en señal de respeto- pero no yo no deseo sacar a relucir quien ha llevado un labor más importante de está mesa, se que todos hemos tenido algo que ver en las acciones tanto pasadas como las del presente-

Una mujer que estaba comiendo unos caramelos que ella misma había traido sonrió como una niña en una dulcería. La grasa del cuello salía de su apretado cuello del vestido que estaba a la moda. Lo llevaba sin embargo no le relucía como otras bellas cortesanas que la misma Emilia había visto en los bailes, pero ella era la jefa de la casa del jabalí.

-Creo que alguien está preocupada por el destino de su sobrino- comentó una niña de 17 años cuyos ojos brillaban en la oscuridad- será que la vejez le ha hecho ser más débil… o no lindo ratoncito?

Un hombre encorvado empezó a mofar ante el diminutivo que le había puesto esa pequeña felina. Se renovio de su asiento para agarrar su cuchillo lleno de grasa para intentar colocarlo en la garganta de la que se burlaba de el, sin embargo en el ultimo minuto fue detenido por el tenedor de la niña que le regalo una sonrisa de par en par mostrando los dientes carnívoros.

-La ratita quiere jugar con la gatita?- bromeo mientras el cuchillo que le pertenecía se clavaba en la separación de los dedos del hombre que la quería amenazar-

Mientras todo eso sucedía, la mujer glotona seguía comiendo pero está vez eran pastelitos que iba sacando de su amplia y estética cartera. El hombre de los lentes continuaba limpiando los mismos con la misma tranquilidad taciturna que le caracterizaba. Del otro lado de los que peleaban un hombre de barba y cabellos revueltos se carcajeaba de la felicidad por ver esa violencia en la mesa en la que antes reinaba la paz ceremonial y aburrida para él.

Solo dos personas se miraban con seriedad, el hombre que bebía vino y la mujer de cabellos negros que seguía esperando la intervención de su líder.

-Calmaos!- dejó la copa de vino para luego golpear con el puño a la mesa logrando por fin la atención de todos los miembros restantes- Es hora de que hablemos sobre LA ULTIMA PRUEBA!

….

-No, no de nuevo no!- una mujer cuyo vestido negro tapaba la figura femenina reclamaba nuevamente y repetitivamente en esa lección al nuevo alumno el cual ya estaba en blanco por tanta exigencias-

La institutriz notó por primera vez en la semana que el joven de cabellos rubios le temblaban las manos, sus dedos eran muy rápidos ella los había visto danzar sobre el instrumento, sin embargo no tenía el aliento suficiente para sostener una gran cantidad de notas seguidas. Ella era una de las pocas maestras más jóvenes de la academia, por eso se permitía mantener un cierto grado de relación un poco más cercano con su alumno. Comprendía que su misión era enseñarle a tocar la flauta para así presentarse en la prueba de música. Llego a la conclusión desde el momento que Haruka entró en su clase particular que iba a ser su aliada. Y en esos momento supo que el estrés estaba llegando a la cabeza de su pequeño alumno. Se levanto de su silla, para dirigirse hasta las manos que sostenían con fuerza la flauta, aunque estas temblaban. Busco primero agarrar el instrumento, apartándoselo y dejándola a un costado. Los ojos de ella buscaron los verdes de su alumno notando que todavía no se había dado cuenta que ya no sostenía el instrumento, su mirada extraviada la alentaron para sin quererlo abrazarle.

-Tranquilo Haruka- su aliento chocó en la oreja de su alumno- ya puedes descansar…

Haruka al principio se estremeció ante el contacto repentino y sin aviso, a los minutos se empezó a normalizar, no había notado que sus manos estaban temblando hasta que se las vió, la respiración seguía chocando en su oreja haciendo que le diera cosquillas. Cuando fue que se quedo en blanco? Se pregunto, cómo es que había llegado su maestra a abrazarle y en que momento. Su respiración se fue calmando a medida que cerraba los ojos, sentía mucho cansancio… las ropas le molestaban, el corbatín le era odioso todo le parecía horrible hasta el peso de ese instrumento, sin embargo una cosa no le molestaba y era el abrazo sincero de esa mujer que escondía su juventud y hermosura tras un vestido negro.

El abrazo fue interrumpido cuando la misma noto que no era lo correcto abrazar a un alumno, su cuerpo se alejo ocultando su bochornoso sonrojo. Y para volver a su papel de institutriz guardo en el estuche la flauta escondiendo tras un velo de responsabilidad la preocupación que había nacido anteriormente.

-Puedes tomarte la tarde libre, ve a pasear e investigar… - ordeno al niño quien sin esperar mucho corrió feliz por poder tener un descanso-

En su travesía por todo el instituto notó como todos los alumnos tenían sus respectivas clases, en uno de los salones estaba hasta Michiru practicando con el violín, su maestra estaba feliz y no la criticaba en ningún momento, hasta parecería que se embelesaba por tener una alumna tan diligente y perfecta. Haruka gesticulo aborrecimiento en un principio pero luego sintió algo de celos. No entendía el porqué ni siquiera una flauta lograba tocar bien. Sus manos volvieron a temblar de cansancio, horas antes había recibido un golpe sobre una de ellas en la práctica con Tate, y por ser orgullosa no se dejo ver. Le dolía la mano derecha, la sostuvo con la otra sobre el pecho derecho a la vez que se sentaba apoyada en la pared para escuchar la melodía proveniente del salón. Cerró los ojos y como si fuera un cuento de hadas se dedico a escucharle atentamente sin dejar ni un minuto de oírle. Todos sus problemas parecían que se iban en cada nota, una sonrisa sincera nació en su rostro pero desapareció apenas escucho los aplausos molestos que interrumpieron la bella melodía, se levantó de su rincón para correr porque en cualquier minuto la bella princesita mimada iba a salir y no quería cruzarse con ella… y menos admitir que estaba escuchando con atención. En su corrida buscando refugio entró en uno de los salones continuos, por la ventana y ocultándose vio como Michiru salía y se encaminaba hacia la salida del instituto llevando consigo el estuche de cuero que contenía lo más preciado para ella, una sonrisa llena de satisfacción decoraba su rostro junto con esos cabellos aquamarinos que le caían sobre sus mejillas. "Una princesita "pensó Haruka mientras se tapaba la cara ocultando un pequeño rubor ocasionado por la corrida desesperada según ella. Cuando paso la causante de su ocultamiento miró por primera vez el salón que le servía de guarida. Era tan común como los otros, todos ellos olían a encierro pero este tenía algo especial… y eso le atrajo hasta el punto de caminar hasta ese objeto que descansaba paciente, tranquilo, y pacifico en el medio del salón y que era iluminado por el sol que entraba por la ventana. Haruka movió sus pies sin pensarlo, y los dirigió hasta ese hermoso instrumento oscuro. Paso las yemas de sus dedos por la madera, retiro con suavidad la tapa y por primera vez poso sus dedos sobre la tersa, suave y delicada tecla, produciendo ante tal caricia una nota musical.

Haruka sonrió extasiada y enamorada por primera vez en todos esos meses, y había sido un flechazo… ella amaba ese instrumento y sentía que él o ella también le era reciproco.

Bueno como todos los años me auto regalo un capitulo jajaja ya es diez de julio.

Comentarios mios. Les juro que la idea de la ultima prueba se me hizo muy complicada, ya verán por qué…. Cada vez estamos más cerca y tengo mucho miedo.

De la nada, bueno hoy surgió el grupo de los Siete, no se de dónde salieron, sí se que ellos quisieron que los agregará y por como me puse a analizar me vendrán de mucha ayuda para explicar sucesos futuros. Siento que mi historia me está ayudando mucho, creo que las cosas que escribo al azar me sirven para dar explicaciones. Sayuki, los nobles, Tate… todos ellos surgieron de la nada, la idea mia al principio era Haruka hija no legal, Michiru princesita… jajaja esté mundo lo estoy creando dejando que las musas me susurren al oído. Les juro que cómo hoy los capítulos los publico sin leerlos… perdón por los errores prometo que apenas pueda los corrijo. La otra vez lo hice con el nombre, gracias!

Estoy leyendo muchas historias… algunas veces dejo comentario perooo como las leo por el cel :P jajaja

Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y dándole oportunidad a este escrito, hasta ahora a mi me está gustando. Poco a poco ire poniendo más sobre la pareja, estoy esperando el pasaje de edad... (sí tengo planificado muchas cosas sin embargo tengo que sí o si pasar por estas pruebas… y muchas veces dije porque no puse algo más fácil me contradigo!)

Me despido

Entropia

Pd: Con el error de las doce casas yo la reducí a Siete, porque como dije no soy buena con los personajes :) y ahora se me suman siete grandes problemas, los cuales los tengo que ir bautizando y les juro que escribó el primer nombre que me sale por eso no recuerdo jajaja

Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)


	17. Chapter 17

_Meses sin actualizar… agradezco a quién despertó a mis musas vagas. _

_Gracias nueva lectora, este capítulo te lo dedico Leidenschaft, y sí el sumary no me gusta, pero no logró hacerlo para que no diga mucho, tampoco quiero adelantar cosas ni poner por favor léanlo, todos los que andan agregándome a su lista de historias o de autores creo que lo hacen porque los convencí para que le den una oportunidad. _

_Creo que la historia es algo extraña, y poco a poco me esta guiando. Lo admito el grupo de los siete ni siquiera estaba planificado desde un principio, pero ahí están. _

_Haruka me gusta ella… Michiru es un personaje que todavía no puedo abordarlo, me cuesta un poco su forma de ser. Sin embargo este capitulo será un llamado de atención para que desde ahora le de más protagonismo. Ella es la que tiene el anillo de Phill._

_Gracias a todos por leerlo. Comentarios, críticas y tomates son bien recibidos._

Capitulo 17: Mi nuevo amor.

Primera Parte: Encontrarse.

Habían sido días tediosos, por cada despertar se sumaba un nuevo problema para combatir. Haruka suspiraba en cada momento, era como sí se hubiese enamorado, los mismos síntomas, sin embargo Tate sabia el porque de esas respiraciones tediosas de su pequeño alumno. Pero, algo había cambiado se levantaba sin tener que despertarla y hasta iba a las clases sin quejas hasta también había cambiado el trato con la tutora que estaba a su cargo. Esta alegaba que el muchacho tenía todavía una oportunidad para cambiar y volverse todo un caballero. En las clases participaba sin protestar y hasta se exigía un poquito más. Aunque no podía llegar a dominar el instrumento, sus dedos eran más rápidos y su enérgico aliento provocaba que su melodía fuera todo amontonada.

Faltaban tan sólo tres meses para el primer encuentro. Y el ánimo ansioso de todos los interesados llegaba a la exaltación general. Logrando una presión en el semblante de uno de los menos elegidos para ser el siguiente Sailor, sí habían hecho una apuesta entre todos los habitantes de Urano y hasta había llegado al instituto. Las maestras se juntaban en el salón de descanso para hablar de los postulantes, todos eran muy conocidos excepto uno de ellos. El protegido de la Dama fue el que según el consenso del público no tenía probabilidades ni siquiera a llegar a pasar la primera prueba.

Los comentarios iban de boca en boca y hasta algunos ya estaban siendo reproducidos en la cabeza rubia. Su maestra la alentaba a tomárselo con más tranquilidad las cosas, pero los dedos viajaban en los agujeros de la flauta de una forma tan rápida que había veces que ella pensaba que tenia más dedos en la mano. Y esos días que su alumno estaba abrumado, le permitía retirarse unos minutos antes. Reconocía que era lo único hasta ahora que provocaba un brillo agradecido de esos hermosos ojos verdes. Mientras el se escapaba del aula que estaba siendo ocupada por ambos, ella se quedaba pensando en el futuro de ese joven, reconoció su belleza y hasta podía preveer un futuro en que él seria un joven que rompería con su encanto natural el corazón de muchas jóvenes. Sí la institutriz de menos edad dentro de la academia podía atreverse a crear un mundo de ensoñación en dónde un Haruka de 17 años, con un traje cuyo pañuelo era del color del estandarte de Urano estuviera colocado en el bolsillo izquierdo de su corazón, lo veía inclinándose e invitando a una dama elegida al centro del salón y con movimientos gráciles la haría ser el centro de las miradas de todos. Para finalmente y de forma cortes, luego de bailar con esa afortunada el último vals se irían al jardín y ahí le recitaría poemas hasta que la misma dama se sonrojara y ahí con una tenue y delicada caricia Haruka le pediría permiso para besarle… La institutriz escondió su sonrojo y para apartar esos pensamientos empezó a tocar la flauta de una forma hermosa. La melodía era la de un baile y sin siquiera saberlo esa canción era bailada en la imaginación de ella por su alumno y no quiso pensarlo tanto pero hubiese deseado ser ella la afortunada, sin embargo la diferencia de edad era una gran imposibilidad. Aparto sus labios bajando el metálico instrumento con cuidado, se toco los labios y sonrió como cuando era una joven de 16.

- Sí hubiese nacido mucho antes… - cerró los ojos con ensoñación y se volvió a permitir un ultimo sueño con el protagonismo de su alumno- Haruka con una camisa semi abierta y combatiendo con tan solo su espada, rescatando a las princesas y enamorándolas con su aspecto gallardo y honorable… Sí, lastima que cuando el tenga 16 yo le doblare la edad-

La maestra apago las luces del salón y se dispuso a cerrarlo, dejando atrás esa predicción imaginada. Quizás soñar no era un pecado, sí no lo decía en voz alta. Además los sueños eran parte del ser humano. Se relamió los labios con un deseo no fingido y suspiro.

Tal y cómo todos decían Haruka sentía que estaba cambiando poco a poco, se encerraba en ese salón en donde estaba en el medio ese magnifico instrumento. Se sentaba frente a las teclas y con cuidado levantaba la tapa para encontrarse con esas hermosas teclas blancas y negras, las acariciaba sintiendo el frío tacto suave como la tela que una vez Felicity la cubrió, intento recordar el nombre y cuando estuvo en la punta de su lengua lo dijo para sí misma:

- Seda… - balbuceo a la vez que recostaba su cara sobre las teclas sin siquiera hundirlas las olfateo y con tan sólo hacer eso logro la paz que tanto necesitaba.

Y por primera vez se animo valientemente a presionar una de las teclas con su dedo índice, el sonido que surgió de ese hermoso instrumento le hizo recordar muchos momentos felices. Siguió tocando tecla por tecla, mientras su cabeza se iba levantando, su espalda se irguió y alentó a su otra mano para que imite a la otra. Cerró los ojos y se fue liberando de todas las cadenas. No siguió una partitura, aborrecía estudiarlas, no siguió el dictamen de alguien más. Sólo acepto el agradable sonido que surgía y siguió sus deseos que le dictaba su corazón. Era como antes… cuando sentía dónde debía de cavar, nunca pudo explicarlo pero era una sensación inexplicable que le hacía saber desde antes que allí iba a surgir el agua tan necesaria.

El piano fue tocado desde el corazón y su melodía en un principio triste luego se volvía esperanzadora.

Y se prometió así misma que ese vínculo no iba a romperse, desde ese momento iba a escaparse para visitarlo. Sea como sea.

Segunda parte: Juegos

- Princesa, despierte ya se está ocultando el sol- una voz tranquila y serena insistía en despertar a una bella niña de cabellos como el mar de Neptuno-

Michiru por su parte, aparentaba seguir en el mundo onírico. Ansiaba que su nuevo amigo insistiera un poco más. Oculto su sonrisa traviesa, y siguió con su inocente juego. Su cuerpo era zarandeado sin ningún cuidado. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos en el césped más verde y placentero, el libro descansaba en un costado de su cuerpo, y las manos de su protector seguían tocando con suavidad el hombro derecho. Hasta que un suspiro de hastió y cansancio llego a los finos oídos de Michiru. El juego ya estaba llegando a su fin. Su protector, que continuaba escondiendo su rostro argumentando que era un ninja en entrenamiento (cosa que hizo reír a una niña que desde siempre podía olfatear las mentiras) mandado a proteger a las personas.

- Una princesa en un sueño eterno… - la voz se escuchaba cerca de su cuerpo hasta podía sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla- cómo habían roto su maldición?-

MIchiru se sorprendió ante la ocurrencia de su amigo y compañero de sombra. Sus mejillas por primera vez se habían puesto sonrojadas, con esas palabras el corazón se desbordo en sentimientos encontrados y completamente opuestos. Deseaba alejarlo, y detener ya mismo el juego pero no podía porque también ansiaba recibir un beso casto y mágico como el qué le fue dado a la princesa del cuento que tanto amaba leer.

- Ya recuerdo…

Sí Michiru hubiese abierto los ojos se habría encontrado con una sonrisa gigantesca que iba de lado a lado de la cara. Habría escapado de los planes astutos de esa persona.

- COSQUILLAS!-

Michiru abrió los ojos al escuchar esa palabra que fue dicha en un grito en su oído mientras que unas manos empezaron a ocasionarle cosquillas en la panza. Una carcajada invadió el silencio que antes había estado reinando. Entre risa y risa Michiru se olvido de su anterior deseo y atinaba a retirar la mano que le hacía pasar tal condena. Un largo tiempo estuvieron así, recibiendo cosquillas y combatiendo para no recibirlas. Hasta que las palabras nacieron de la boca de Michiru para detener el juego:

- Ya me desperté- sus labios hicieron un puchero encantador- aunque las princesas no reciben cosquillas sino besos- comento mientras dirigió sin pensarlo muchas veces su rostro hasta el otro rostro, besando el sector de la mejilla en dónde la máscara terminaba-

La oscuridad estaba llegando, la niña apenas lo noto se levanto con rapidez para correr hasta el instituto. En su escapada, se había olvidado en saludar a su amigo. Este se quedo unos segundos ahí sentado, sí no hubiese tenido la máscara, seguro que se podría dilucidar su ceja levantada en gesto de sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes vieron cómo la princesa se alejaba dejando atrás a su príncipe, extraño cuento sería este sonrió para sí y terminó yéndose en el camino opuesto.

La princesa corrió hasta la entrada del instituto ahí le aguardaba su madre que dialogaba secretamente con una de las institutrices, al principio se acerco a ellas intentando no hacer ningún sonido pero fue vista por Felicity, dando por terminado la conversación y acercándose a su hija con cariño maternal. Le abrazo con amor y empezó con sus preguntas sobre cómo estuvo su día. La niña relato con detalles sus clases, y los halagos que recibió además de la nueva partitura que estaba estudiando, cuando llego al momento de contar la tarde con su amigo, se quedo pensando sí debía decirle a su madre sobre sus horas libres.

Felicity noto el cambio en su hija que hasta ese momento le narraba sus clases con su discurso lento y prosaico de siempre, pero ahora mismo Michiru sonreía de felicidad hasta sus ojos estaban brillantes cómo antes del accidente. La mujer también sonrió y agradeció internamente a la persona que estaba ayudando a su hija. Según se había enterado, mientras estaba ausente, algunos niños de la edad de Michiru le habían hecho un vacio. Y estaba preocupada por ella, hasta el punto de hacerle tomas clases en la mansión de Neptuno. Las manos suaves de la mayor acariciaron los bucles de su hija, verla tan feliz y aparentar la edad que en serio tenía era un medicamente perfecto para las preocupaciones maternales.

- No tienes que contarme sobre tu secreto, hija- dijo y guiño un ojo para lograr acentuar la confianza entre ellas dos-

La niña tomo la mano de su madre sonriendo alegremente, ya que su madre no necesitaba saber su gran secreto. Las reuniones con su amigo, su único amigo.

Tercera Parte: Confianza

Hasta ahora es usted la única maestra que me ha dado alguna esperanza con mi protegido- la Dama Sabia dejo de lado los tecnicismo y se sentó frente a la joven prometedora maestra de flauta- Hasta me han dicho que se ha vuelto más amable y tranquilo.

La maestra se quedaba en silencio, ya no podía ocultar por mucho tiempo la verdad. Y había llegado el momento en confesar que Haruka necesitaba aún más tiempo para tocar el instrumento. Y qué todo ese tiempo lo dejaba marchar más temprano o tapaba sus llegadas tarde e inasistencias.

Dama Sabia debo de admitir- la maestra más joven del instituto se trababa en cada palabra gesto que no paso desapercibido por la anciana-

- No digas nada- Sayuki interrumpió el discurso ya lo había escuchado previamente-

El semblante de la protectora de Haruka se desmoralizo hasta el punto de tener que retirarse de ese salón y dar por terminada la conversación. Aunque antes escucho las palabras que venían de su espalda:

- Haruka no encontró el instrumento que lo apasione, todavía no-

Esas palabras lograron tranquilizar el corazón de la Dama, todavía había tiempo para trabajar, además su protegido tenía más actitudes de Urano que cualquier niñito heredero de la sangre noble. Su mano sostuvo con presión el bastón que la venía acompañando desde hace unos años. Un regalo de su hijo y por eso le tenía afecto. Sus pensamientos empezaron a pasearse hasta el punto de dejar que sus pasos fueran dados con libertad, estos la llevaron a su viejo salón de música. Su oído se percato de una música suave, tocada con libertad sin ninguna partitura, ya que la melodía no la conocía. Sayuki por simple curiosidad, no para retar al arriesgado músico, entró al salón para encontrarse con una imagen de ella misma cuándo era joven… la misma posición, los ojos cerrados y el movimiento de las manos inexperto pero que le nacía de dentro. Ahí estaba su protegido, en comunión con el piano que le había acompañado toda su vida. Las teclas se vencían ante el peso suave del tacto de los dedos que viajaban con presteza por ellas. Una hermosa imagen, que le provocó unas lagrimas de alegría con una combinación de una verdad que ella debía de ocultar. Haruka no sólo era su protegido sino que era su nieto. Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, los cabellos rebeldes y esa mirada que le embargaba el corazón, sí lo intuía pero no quería acercarse tanto al joven por miedo de que sea una mentira, ahora verlo tocar el intrumento con pasión era la prueba para que ella llorara de alegría. Su propio hijo le había ocultado la verdad, y nunca podría saber bien sus razones. Sayuki se acerco con lentitud, sin hacer ruido, dejando en la puerta su bastón apoyado en la pared, se sentó al lado de Haruka.

Gracias a sus pasos silenciosos y movimientos calmos su protegido no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió una melodía tocada al lado suyo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron y miraron a la Dama que le había dado su confianza apostando por ella. Casi se detuvo, teniendo miedo a las represalias pero al fijar su mirada en el rostro de la anciana noto que ella sonreía y cerraba sus ojos para compartir también ella una melodía inventada. Haruka sonrió y siguió tocando unos minutos más hasta que por error suyo presiono una tecla que no debía rompiendo el ritmo y la melodía. Ese error hizo que también la Dama Sabia dejará de tocar, se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. La anciana quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no podía por un miedo de haber visto un espejismo en su protegido, le costaba creer en sus instintos. Por su parte Haruka no sabía si pedir disculpas o dar una explicación del porqué no estaba en sus clases de flauta, tenía miedo de no llegar a ser el mejor dentro de la competencia, por culpa de no desear tocar ese instrumento o cantar como lo había hecho Phill antes. Antes de decir alguna palabra escucho una carcajada estridente y divertida. Miró hacía la causante de esa risa para encontrarse con la Dama Sabia riéndose con ganas y en actitud relajada, era cómo sí se hubiese sacado un gran problema en su espalda.

- Eres de los mios!- dijo para reprimir su risa y guiñarle un ojo a su protegido- desde ahora seré tu maestra.

Haruka se empezó a reír al sentirse relajado, no había hecho nada malo, ni había tocado un instrumento que no debía y que estaba fuera de su alcance todo lo contrario había encontrado una forma de comunicarse con su protectora.

- Estoy a tus cuidados- respondió con educación-

Sayuki cerró los ojos, hace cuanto tiempo no tenía un alumno… respiro algo de oxigeno para luego exhalarlo con una melodía que toco con rapidez. Haruka se quedo escuchándola y disfrutando por vez primera una lección de una maestra.

Lejos de ahí un grupo de guerreros se estaban enterando de dónde se iba a realizar la última prueba… Caspian sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y estuvo a punto de reclamar esa decisión pero ninguno estaba en su derecho de negarlo. Además de los guerreros estaba el más noble hombre de Urano, mirando los papeles y los mapas sobre dicho lugar. En el lado izquierdo de su traje había un prendedor en forma de Dragón que se cernía violentamente sobre su pecho.

- Es el mejor lugar, nuestros guerreros de antaño y hasta nuestra Dama Sabia, se enfrentaron ante ese clima hostil poniendo a prueba su fortaleza y sus decisiones como descendientes de la sangre de Urano.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, ese lugar con ese paisaje retorcido, clima que pocos resistían y por supuesto vegetación y fauna que sólo ahí existía. No había registros sólo comentarios de quienes sobrevivían pero se callaban y guardaban sus anécdotas por algún motivo en especial. Hasta La Dama Sabia escondía la verdad de ese lugar, y seguro que el motivo era que ahí los que sobrevivían se convertían en verdaderos líderes de Urano… Era la prueba ideal y perfecta para esta competencia. Sin embargo también significaba mandar a un grupo de niños a una misión suicida, alejados de todos y encerrados durante seis meses sin poder escapar.

- Las puertas de ese sitio se abrían cada tantos años y se cerraban al pasar los seis meses. Durante ese tiempo los sujetos iban a estar incomunicados…

Hasta parece ser que los Dioses están ansiosos por saber quien será nuestro representante de Urano-

La sonrisa de quien llevaba ese broche se ensancho mostrando una gran cantidad de dientes afilados y una sonrisa macabra hizo que todos los presentes empezaran a sudar en frio… Nadie de ahí iba a detener esta proclamación no se podían inmiscuir en las tradiciones del pueblo.


End file.
